Shaina
by Barbie PW
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en esto. Espero no aburrir a nadie con mi fanfic, que tiene como personaje principal a mi favorita de Sain Seiya. Trato de presentar la historia que hay detrás de ella, advirtiendo que no sigo tal cual la historia original, puesto que después de todo, para esto son los fanfics. Habrá drama, romanticismo, lemon y tal vez comedia. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Soy nueva en esto. Espero no aburrir a nadie con mi fanfic, que tiene como personaje principal a mi favorita de Sain Seiya y es Shaina, quien considero una de las mujeres más interesantes de la serie. La Shaina que trato de presentar es como yo concibo que es este personaje y la historia que hay detrás de ella. A lo largo del Fanfic se darán cuenta que es una mujer después todo, con traumas, malos recuerdos, orgullo, que trata de vivir la vida conforme las reglas que se le impusieron y después de muchos sucesos, se decide a vivir la vida que ella cree desear. Habrá drama, lemon, y tal vez comedia. Espero les guste y me encantaría conocer su opinión al respecto.

Sin más les presento a

Shaina...

En una misión en el reino de Sicilia, los esfuerzos de una mujer en el trabajo de parto, acompañan a los alarmas de los presos torturados en el inmueble por la noche. La mujer atada con grilletes de sus manos Pujaba con la fuerza para dar salida al ser de su vientre, la ayuda de una persona y un ayudante, quienes instan a seguir a pesar del cansancio de la joven, hasta que por fin un fuerte llanto se hizo presente y la mujer se cayó pesadamente sobre el catre en el que estaba.

La voz de un hombre en sus brazos, lo limpio y lo cubrió con los mantos observando que gozaba de buena salud, llamémosle a su ayudante y en voz baja dijo: - Ve a palacio e informa al rey que ha nacido una niña-, La ayudante con la cabeza y la salida de la prisión presurosa.

La mujer recobrando poco a poco a sus fuerzas, el permiso para ver a su hijo, la partera con la criatura en los brazos, volteo hacia la mujer y le dijo:

-Sabes que no lo tengo permitido-

\- Te lo suplico, sabes bien, que después de esto, mi futuro es incierto, pero al menos quiero ver a mi hijo una sola vez, contesto la mujer con la voz cortada por el llanto.

La partera, el verso sola y con los guardias que vigilan la espalda en la escena, se hicieron las miras en la mujer que guardan silencio y se acercan a ella con el bebé en brazos.

-Es una niña, vela, es hermosa y ahora que no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo la partera susurrando.

La mujer, sin embargo, no puede tener una relación con su hija, sino también para acercarse a la cara. - Le dije a la baby con voz entrecortada - Sólo le pido a los dioses te den la protección que me dice, que mi Diosa Atenea te proteja, que no hay páginas por mis errores -

La partera, la conmoción por las palabras de la mujer, la mejor manera de ser posible, pero le hizo saber que tenía que llevar al bebé a un lugar mejor que ese.

Por otro lado, en el palacio, como ya era la noche, el ayudante de la partera se abrió camino entre las guardias para llegar a la habitación del rey, la dormía, pero fue interceptada por uno de los más fieles consejeros del rey, quien le pregunto qué hizo ahí, la mujer le dio la información y el consejero le dijo que él sería la noticia, así como la pregunta que esperara.

El consejero entró en los aposentos del rey con cautela, sabía que su monarca tenía tiempo sin pasar una buena noche, así que pensaba de qué manera lo despertaría para darle la noticia, pero no fue necesario, ya que el rey estaba despierto, había tenido un mal sueño, esos que tenía desde que había decidido aprisionar a la mujer que recién había dado a luz. Su semblante denotaba cansancio y frustración, era evidente que acaba de despertar, estaba sudando y temblando producto del sueño. El rey fijo su fría mirada en el consejero que divisaba entre sombras, guardo la compustura, presentía las noticias que le darían.

-Su majestad, nos informan que ya ha nacido, es una niña, la reportan saludable- Dijo con voz temerosa el consejero.

\- ¿Una niña? ¡Ni siquiera eso pudo hacer bien! Aun en sus últimos momentos me muestra su maldad al negarme un hijo. – Contesto con enfado el rey – ¡Maténlas! – Sentenció.

-¡Pero señor!,– protestó el consejero temeroso de provocar aún más a su rey – Me quedan claros los motivos por los cuales la reina debe de morir, pero ¿la niña? Usted mismo dijo que no tenía la certeza para determinar si era o no su hija, podría arrepentirse de su decisión. –

\- No llames reina a esa mujer, nunca se comportó como mi reina- respondió con enojo recordando la traición de la mujer que antes había sido su esposa, pero tomando en cuenta las palabras de su consejero y los sueños que lo estaban atormentado, rectificó su orden– Trae a palacio a la niña, pero a ella mátala…-

El consejero respiro pesadamente, ahora él tenía que matar a la mujer a la que había servido como su reina, no dijo nada, solo asintió y salió presurosamente de la habitación y posteriormente del palacio para cumplir con la orden que se le había dado.

Al llegar a la prisión, no tuvo el valor de ver a la mujer, solo le dio indicaciones a dos guardias para que ejecutaran la orden, se dirigió a la partera y le solicito a la niña, la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a palacio con ella.

El consejero presento a la bebé ante el rey, quien no quiso cargarla, solo la vio y reconoció en ella los rasgos de su madre, frunció el cejo y ordenó que una nodriza la cuidara, pero no en palacio, así que dispuso de una finca no muy lejana para que ahí fuera atendida la recién nacida.

El rey, de nombre Tracios, era un viejo guerrero, que acaba de ordenar la muerte de su segunda esposa y la reclusión de su tercer hija; ya que tenía dos hijos más de un matrimonio anterior: una mujer de cinco años llamada Virmila y un varón de tres años llamado Palios.

El consejero le informo al rey que sus órdenes habían sido cumplidas y le recomendó dar la noticia a su pueblo, ya que esperaban el nacimiento de este nuevo heredero con ansías, puesto que la reina era muy querida por el pueblo. Tracios de mala gana ordenó que se hiciera el edicto comunicando la noticia, incluyendo además que la reina había fallecido durante los trabajos del parto y que el nombre de la nueva princesa era Shaina.

El rey vacilaba sobre qué hacer con esta bebé, en momentos se arrepentía de no haberla matado, consideraba como una última y cruel burla por parte de su ex reina el que él siempre tuviera que cargar con esa duda, ¿era o no su hija? Si bien, no quería hacerse cargo de la hija que pudiera ser de otro, tampoco se atrevía a terminar con su vida o quitarle los derechos que pudieran corresponderle, por temor a un castigo de los Dioses en caso de sí ser su hija. Llego la noche y en sus sueños Tracios escucho la misma voz que lo atormentaba desde hace tiempo, esa voz que en el pasado le había comunicado una y otra vez que de su nueva reina nacería la gloria de su progenie, ahora le ordenaba que respetara la vida de la bebé. El rey despertó repentinamente y temblando, ¿quién o qué era esa voz?, ¿acaso era un Dios? ¿un demonio? ¿Y porque eso, fuera lo que fuera, tenía tanto interés por esa bebé, aun antes de su concepción?


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo pasó y tanto la bebé como sus medios hermanos crecieron, ahora Shaina contaba con la edad de doce años, su media hermana diecisiete y su medio hermano quince. Tracios había ordenado que Shaina no fuera educada junto a ellos, por lo que ella creció y vivió en la finca en que había sido atendida desde su nacimiento, sin tener más compañía que las damas y soldados encargados de su cuidado y protección, los que eran relevados cada seis meses para evitar que alguno le guardara estima a la princesa, lo que provoco que la joven creciera siendo huraña y desconfiada de la gente. Shaina nunca entendió el por qué su padre le daba ese trato, le habían llegado algunos rumores de que su madre había traicionado a su padre, pero nadie le concretaba información, por lo que nunca se sintió como su hija y mucho menos como una princesa. Ella vivió lejos de los lujos, los vestidos, los bailes y recepciones. Lo que le dio cierta libertad de experimentar y aprender otras cosas como montar a caballo, trepar árboles, cazar animales; y al ganarse la simpatía de algunos de sus guardias, éstos le enseñaban sobre armas y combates, al ser cuidada y educada por muchas personas, adquirió un carácter bastante fuerte e independiente, tenía un criterio amplio y siempre cuestionaba las reglas que debía de seguir, y como a muy pocos les interesaba su educación, la dejaron crecer con rebeldía, aunque siempre tuvo claro que debía ser obedecida por los sirvientes que le rodeaban. Lejos de la vista de su padre, podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, o bueno, todo lo que alguien pudiera hacer en cautiverio, ya que no le era permitido salir de los límites de la finca. Solo era llamada a palacio cuando se celebraba el cumpleaños del rey o de su hermano Palios, lo primero se hacía, para cubrir apariencias en la corte y lo segundo, por insistencia del propio Palios, quien en verdad quería mucho a Shaina y ella a él, puesto que era él quien, a escondidas del padre, la visitaba frecuentemente y le hablaba sobre el mundo que ella no conocía.

El rey Tracios estaba muy interesado en que su hijo adquiriera las habilidades y fuerza de los caballeros del Santuario, por lo que había ordenado a su hijo dirigirse al Santuario para que en esta orden admitieran a su hijo como caballero de Atenea, la cual fue aceptada, pero Palios debía entrenar como cualquier otro para saber si era merecedor de vestir alguna armadura.

Virmila, la media hermana de Shaina, era una mujer bella, inteligente y con toda la educación que una princesa debía tener, ella, al contrario de Palios, odiaba a Shaina por ser hija de esa reina, de quien había escuchado a su padre decir que había sido una traidora y al saber las dudas sobre la filiación de Shaina, para Virmila lo correcto era no verla como hermana y en cada ocasión que podía le hacía saber su desprecio.

Hubo una ocasión en que Tracios dispuso una recepción, pues un buen amigo suyo, rey de un país lejano estaba de visita en Sicilia. La intención de Tracios para con el monarca era comprometer a Virmila con el hijo del rey y así crear una alianza entre los dos reinos. Los consejeros del rey, le pidieron que mandara llamar a Shaina, puesto que llevaba bastante tiempo sin que fuera vista en la corte, el rey sin tomar importancia, accedió y la princesa acudió a palacio para asistir a la recepción.

A Shaina le disgustaba acudir al palacio por ese motivo, puesto que tenía que soportar las humillaciones de su hermana, que cada vez era menos difícil de dejar pasar. Al llegar al palacio fue por un par de damas para ayudar a vestirse y ser presentado a su padre. En el momento en que las damas cumplieron con su deber, Virmila entro a la habitación y sin saludar a su media hermana, comenzó a inspeccionar el vestido como los accesorios que Shaina utilizará.

-Considero que estas joyas son demasiado lujosas para la hija de una sirvienta, no usaras nada- Comento Virmila tomando las alhajas.

Shaina puso los ojos en blanco y contesto: - Toma lo que quieras si eso te hace bien, no me importa- y eso era verdad, el verse vestida así le hacía sentirse como una tonta.

-Si, eso me hace bien, pero también esto- y ese momento tomo un vaso de agua que estaba cerca y se lo arrojo en la cara a Shaina, quien sólo cerro los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Virmila salió riéndose de la habitación; las damas se apresuraron a limpiar el rostro de Shaina, pero esta no se los permitió y sola lo hizo.

Cuando se presentó ante su padre, éste le llamó la atención por su desprolijo arreglo y de nueva cuenta Shaina permaneció en silencio. Este era el juego entre Virmila y el rey, la primera le hacía o quitaba algo a su media hermana y luego Tracios la reprendía por ese motivo. Pero Shaina ya había aprendido hace tiempo a no permitir que eso le afectara y solo trataba de ignorarlos.

Ya entrada la noche y a la espera de recibir en la recepción al rey invitado y a su hijo; Shaina se asomaba por un balcón donde se vería la llegada del rey, cuando fue interrumpida por Virmila, quien le presumió que el príncipe visitante venía con el objetivo de comprometerse con ella.

-Viene por mí, según dicen, que al ver mi retrato el príncipe dijo que mi belleza no tenía igual, ¡Qué lástima que jamás nadie dirá eso por ti! - dijo con sorna tratando de molestar a su hermana.

– Sin duda eres muy bella, no dudo las palabras del príncipe, ¡pero pobre!, que decepción se llevará al conocer tu carácter, ahí será donde, tal vez, se vaya sin ti- Respondió Shaina fingiendo una sonrisa.

Virmila la tomó de los cabellos con fuerza – ¿Cómo te atreves, hija de sirvienta, a hablarme así? -

Shaina forcejeó para zafarse y lo hizo –Sirvienta a la que tuviste que tratar como reina, no se te olvide- dijo la joven conteniendo sus ganas de golpear a Virmila.

Esta última abofeteo a Shaina y se fue.

Ya estando en la recepción, Shaina solo fue presentada a los invitados y de ahí se le relegó de toda la atención, así que pasó desapercibida en la velada, cosa que a ella no le molestaba, al contrario, el estar entre tanta gente, le causaba dolor de cabeza.

Después de varios días de discurrir en la corte, Shaina se enteró de las intenciones de su padre para con los visitantes y al ver que Virmila estaba entusiasmada con la idea del matrimonio, tuvo la mala idea de vengarse de las humillaciones de su hermana, y en las oportunidades que tuvo, se acercaba al príncipe invitado y dejaba ver a Virmila como una mujer altanera y prepotente ya que recalcaba las afrentas de las que era víctima, lo que hizo hasta lograr en el príncipe un cambio de parecer. El rey visitante, a petición de su hijo, cambió las negociaciones del compromiso: habría alianza entre ambos reinos, sólo sí era Shaina quien desposara al príncipe, petición que enfureció a Tracios y a Virmila, esta se sintió humillada, jamás aceptaría ver a su media hermana casada antes que ella, pero la vergüenza mayor fue que prefirieran a Shaina, sobre ella.

Tracios intento cambiar la negociación, pero fue inútil, el rey visitante, negaba la posibilidad de una coalición entre ambos pueblos si no era cumplida su condición. Por lo que Tracios, valorando la importancia y necesidad de contar con tal alianza, dio su consentimiento de mala gana para que Shaina fuera la prometida del príncipe.

Cuando Virmila se enteró de la decisión de su padre, le suplico a éste que le permitiera cobrarse la afrenta, Tracios acepto. Así que la princesa se presentó en las habitaciones de Shaina acompañada de otras damas, quienes tomaron a la joven a la fuerza impidiendo que se pudiera mover y Virmila con la fusta de su caballo la golpeo en la espalda hasta que sacio su odio. Shaina quedo mal herida y con un odio mayor hacia su hermana.

Shaina, sabía que se había excedido en su cometido y ahora tendría que lidiar con sanar sus heridas y con una propuesta de matrimonio indeseada; y aunque el príncipe era agradable al trato y a la vista, no era intención de la princesa desposarse con nadie, y el culpable de su negativa era su medio hermano Palios, quien ya estando en el Santuario, le escribía a menudo sobre la manera de ver y vivir la vida tan diferente en este lugar, le hablo sobre los caballeros femeninos y la libertad con la que vivían, eran vistos como iguales a los hombres ya que lo único que hacía diferente a un caballero de otro era el grado de su armadura. Estas ideas le habían despertado a Shaina el sueño de la libertad y de conocer el mundo que se le escapaba fuera del palacio donde vivía, por lo que ella tenía resuelto que un día ella sería parte de ese Santuario; por lo que esta propuesta de matrimonio, contrariaba sus planes de libertad.

Al paso de los días, Shiana veía con angustia como los preparativos para su propia boda iban tomando forma, ella solo pensaba en la manera de zafarse, así que un día tomó el valor para hablar con Tracios y decirle que no se casaría con el príncipe.

Tracios, la escuchó con desagrado y al momento en que la joven comunico su deseo no casarse, el rey se levantó de su silla y se abalanzó contra la joven, acorralándola en la pared de la habitación, tomándola por el cuello con violencia.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿cómo se te ocurre decirme que no te casaras? ¡Primero arruinas el compromiso de Virmila y ahora quieres arruinarme a mí! - respondió el monarca apretando con fuerza el cuello de Shaina. Esta, asustada por la reacción, no supo que decir, solo sintió el fuerte golpe de la bofetada que le propino su padre, haciéndole brotar un hilo de sangre de su boca.

-Te casaras con ese príncipe o te mato- Continuó el rey rabiando, nunca se había arrepentido tanto de haber permitido que esa niña viviera.

Shaina, asustada no dijo nada y cuando su padre la soltó, corrió para su habitación llorando. Si bien, las palabras de Tracios le causaron temor, fueron los golpes lo que hizo que se decidiera: No se casaría con el príncipe.

Así que buscó al príncipe y al padre de éste, para decirles que rechazaba el compromiso y que no sería su esposa, el príncipe trato de convencerla de una manera u otra, le hizo mil promesas, pero la joven ya había tomado su decisión y se mostró fría e impasible ante los ruegos del joven. El rey por su parte se sintió burlado al ver a su hijo suplicando, creyó que Tracios había sido parte de lo que él consideraba un engaño y abandonó la corte de manera inmediata jurando que esta afrenta no sería olvidada.

Tracios montó en cólera, no solo había perdido la alianza que beneficiaria mucho a Sicilia, sino que Shaina lo había humillado a él, al hacerlo ver como un hombre sin palabra y sin control sobre sus hijas, ordenó de inmediato la reclusión nuevamente de la princesa en el palacio donde había crecido, pero Virmila tuvo una idea mejor, ya que la quería humillar para que no tuviera oportunidad de que en un futuro le jugara la misma ofensa, así que, con anuencia de su padre, ordenó que llevarán a su media hermana a un calabozo donde fue tratada igual que su madre en sus días finales. Tracios no perdió oportunidad de visitarla y castigarla a golpes.

Lo que más le molestaba al monarca era, que aun a pesar de los golpes e insultos, Shaina no cambiaba su mirada de orgullo y odio y que golpe tras golpe, se ponía de pie sin bajar la mirada, eso hacía que recordara a su madre y por ende lo llenaba de ira.

Shaina veía los días pasar dentro de esa prisión, se preguntaba cuánto más duraría el castigo, en ocasiones cuando pensaba los mal tratos recibidos, una fuerza inexplicable recorría su interior, era como un fuego que la rodeaba, era en esos momentos cuánto más odio sentía por su padre y hermana, era en esos momentos también cuando se sentía fuerte y algo le decía que pronto esos días pasarían.

Una noche, Virmila acudió a la celda acompañada de dos guardias, quienes sujetaron a Shaina con fuerza, para que su hermana con unas tijeras le cortara su cabello color verde, se lo cortaba de mala manera y riéndose, la dejo con apenas unos centímetros de largo, lo que para Virmila suponía una humillación más, puesto que sólo las delincuentes y enfermas mentales se les cortaba así el cabello. Al dejarla sola, Shaina solo lloró, no por la vanidad de verse sin cabello, sino porque una vez más había sentido esa fuerza interna, pero se contuvo de usarla contra su hermana y lloraba de impotencia.

Resulta que para esos días, Tracios tuvo un sueño inquietante: Él se encontraba sentado en su trono rodeado de su corte, cuando entraba al salón la madre de Shaina, toda vestida de blanco y con la corona que uso en su tiempo de reina, todo se congelaba a su alrededor, la reina caminó hacia el rey y tomo asiento al lado de Tracios y con voz firme hablo: -Prometiste respetar mi vida y la de mi hija, y no cumpliste; ahora te diviertes maltratando a la que debía ser la gloria de tu progenie, la que cubriría de honor tu linaje, pero tú la has culpado de pecados que no cometió. Ahora, aunque te arrepientas es tarde, ella se irá, su Diosa la reclama. – La reina se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón. Tracios despertó sudando y temblando, era la voz de sus sueños pasados a quien escuchó, ¿qué querían decirle con ese sueño?, ¿Qué significaba eso de que Shaina sería reclamada por su Diosa? El monarca ya no pudo dormir, en su mente daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el posible significado del sueño.

Ese sueño se repitió noche tras noche, dejando al monarca con una angustia creyendo que los Dioses lo castigaban; decidió liberar a Shaina y al comunicarle la noticia a Virmila, esta montó en cólera y lo convenció de que aun Shaina tenía mucho que aprender de ese castigo, Tracios aceptó, le costaba contradecir a su muy amada hija.

Virmila, viendo como el ánimo de su padre contra Shaina iba en decremento y creyendo que pronto la joven sería liberada, pensó entonces en aprovechar las pocas oportunidades que tendría de seguir molestándola, así que se dirigió a la prisión, vio dormida a su hermana y sin más, la pateo para despertarla; Shaina despertó sobresaltada por el golpe. Virmila hablo: - ¿Cuánto más duraras? ¿Qué tendré que hacer para deshacerme de ti? -

Shaina se sentó en el suelo, estaba demasiado débil como para ponerse de pie. - ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Fue demasiado para ti quedarte sin prometido? - le contesto conservando su orgullo en su voz.

-Pobre idiota, no te odio por eso, ¡siempre te he odiado!, no mereces ser llamada princesa, tú no eres más que una sirvienta igual que tu madre. ¿Sabías que ella no murió cuando naciste? No, mi padre la ejecuto por que fue una zorra, igual que tú. Por eso mi padre también te odia, porque le recuerdas a la barata de tu madre, por eso no creciste con nosotros, porque eres una bastarda a la que por lástima mi padre no mató al momento en que naciste. Y no descansaré hasta que tengas el mismo final que ella. - sentenció Virmila riéndose.

Shaina al escuchar sobre la muerte de su madre, sintió de nueva cuenta que la fuerza se apoderó de ella y dando un salto se abalanzó contra su agresora, esta vez no se contuvo; la golpeo saciando todo su rencor, los gritos de Virmila alertaron a los guardias, quienes pronto se hicieron presentes en la escena, uno de los guardias dio aviso a Tracios quien también acudió. El rey quedo horrorizado de lo que veía, los guardias no podían contener a Shaina, tenía una fuerza sobre humana, los golpeaba y aventaba sin problema alguno, fue necesario que más guardias acudieran en auxilio de sus compañeros, hasta que de pronto Shaina se desmayó.

Todos los presentes, se veían desconcertados y temerosos, ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Quién o qué era esa joven? Tracios pensaba en sueño: "_su Diosa la reclama…", _esa frase retumbaba en la mente del rey. 

Tracios ordenó a los guardias que no dijeran nada de lo ocurrido, no quería que se hicieran especulaciones que pudieran poner en riesgo su seguridad o la de Virmila, pero la orden fue en vano, los guardias estaban tan impresionados y asustados con lo que vieron, que no pudieron callar y pronto en la corte, se corrió el rumor de que la princesa Shaina tenía un poder sin control.


	3. Chapter 3

Para esos días, Tracios recibió una dura noticia, Palios regresaba del Santuario, pero no convertido en un caballero; por el contrario, se le había expulsado por no desarrollar ni la fuerza ni la disciplina que se le exigió. Así que el príncipe regresó a Sicilia cargando la vergüenza del fracaso, pero antes de enfrentarse a su padre, pensó en pasar unos días con su hermana Shaina, creyéndola en la finca donde había crecido, pero al llegar al lugar, los sirvientes le anunciaron que su hermana no había regresado desde el rompimiento de su compromiso. Palios se dirigió a palacio a marcha forzada, creyendo que eso no era una buena señal.

Así que Palios regreso justo al día siguiente en que Shaina había asustado a todos. El rey lo recibió con evidentes signos de alegría, aunque decepcionado por su fracaso, pero ahora con su amado hijo en la corte, tendría un consejero más para decidir qué hacer respecto a Shaina.

Tracios le conto a su hijo todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo el sueño que no lo dejaba en paz, pero sabiendo que Palios estimaba a Shaina, disimulo los prolongados castigos que se le habían propinado a la princesa y también la fuerza que esta había mostrado; el príncipe se enfureció al escucharlo, él en verdad quería mucho a su hermana y le recrimino al rey sobre su conducta.

-Siempre has tenido la duda sobre si ella es o no tu hija, pero al fin de cuentas la reconociste como tal, ¿por qué te empeñas en castigarla por tu propia decisión? Ella no es culpable de lo que haya hecho su madre. Por favor, libérala. - Dijo Palios con desesperación y enojo.

-¡No!, tu no conoces a ese monstruo, mira todo lo que me hizo- replico Virmila mostrando las heridas que Shaina le había provocado y continuo narrando lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Palios no creía lo que decía su hermana, pero al ver que Tracios confirmaba la versión, salió de la habitación donde se encontraban para buscar a su hermana en los calabozos; ahí pudo preguntar a los guardias sobre lo ocurrido, estos le confirmaron la misma historia de su hermana.

Palios se presentó ante Shaina, no pudo ocultar su enojo al ver en las condiciones en que ahora vivía su hermana, la encontró sucia, en extremo delgada y débil. La princesa al ver a su hermano sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza. Palios, con lágrimas en los ojos, le prometió que la sacaría de ahí.

Palios decidió utilizar el miedo que su padre y Virmila le tenían a la supuesta fuerza descomunal de Shaina; para lograr su liberación, y al darse cuenta de que el rumor sobre la princesa estaba latente en la corte, convenció a varios de los consejeros para que, juntos exigieran la liberación de la princesa, argumentando que la pobre princesa, sin duda había desarrollado ese poder, motivo de los duros castigos, por lo tanto no era conveniente seguir dándole ese mal trato, ya que antes, les pidió recordar a los consejeros, cuando la doncella vivía en paz y lejos del palacio, nunca hubo problemas con ella. Los consejeros decidieron apoyar al príncipe y pronto Tracios se vio lleno de reclamos de sus más fieles integrantes de su corte.

Las noches de Tracios eran cada vez más inquietantes, ese sueño no lo dejaba en paz, Palios aprovechando la notoria angustia de su padre, le decía que, sin duda, la Diosa que se mencionaba en su sueño, era la que le proveía de ese poder a Shaina, y que todos serían merecedores de un castigo mayor, si no se liberaba a la joven; por lo que al día siguiente se resolvió liberarla.

Palios fue personalmente a darle la noticia a su hermana, la joven sería conducida a una habitación en el palacio, tuvo que ser cargada por su hermano puesto que se encontraba demasiado débil como para salir por su propio pie. Ya instalada en sus nuevos aposentos, Palios la recostó sobre la cama y él se sentó a su lado acariciándole su corto cabello, la joven al sentir las caricias y la suavidad de la cama, que no sentía desde hace mucho, se quedó dormida sobre un costado, Palios creyó que lo mejor sería dejarla sola, se acercó para besarle su hombro y al ver un poco de la espalda de la chica y descubrió las marcas de golpes; esto lo indigno, así que se recostó al lado de su hermana para abrazarla y prometerle al oído que jamás permitiría que alguien la lastimase de nuevo. Al verse ahí, sintiendo el frágil y cálido cuerpo de la joven, tuvo el impulso de besarla en su cuello, luego en su hombro y espalda, lo hizo y sintió una emoción dentro de sí, una que conoció con las prostitutas de las aldeas cercanas al Santuario: Pasión y lujuria. Tuvo el deseo de acariciar las piernas y glúteos de Shaina, pero fue ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando fue consciente de que lo hacía y se levantó apresuradamente saliendo de la habitación.

Estando en su propia habitación, Palios con las manos sobre su cabeza se recrimino su actuar, Shaina era su hermana, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de sentir deseo por su propia hermana? Pero pensó: "_No es mi hermana, mi padre siempre ha estado seguro de eso"_ Y con esos pensamientos justifico su actuar: No había deseado a su propia hermana, sino a la joven que vio crecer alejada de la corte. Esa idea se le metió en la mente, pero fue frenándola puesto que, para todos en el reino, Shaina era su hermana y tenía que actuar como tal.

Tracios también visitó a la joven, se encontró con una famélica chica que lo miraba con desprecio y orgullo, el rey le comunico que esa sería su nueva habitación pero que no podría salir a menos que él lo ordenara, pero sintiendo un incompresible impulso paterno, motivado tal vez porque sabía que sus acciones para con la chica no habían sido justificadas; trato de acariciar su mejilla, pero ésta le retiro la mano de forma violenta.

Tracios con molestia por la acción, le dijo –Más vale que cambies tu actitud, eso sólo te traerá más castigos- dijo con el tono más calmado que pudo.

-No, no habrás más castigos, ¡te prometo que jamás tendrás tu o Virmila el valor de volverme a tratar mal! - dijo la joven con resentimiento.

Tracios la escucho con temor, nunca la había visto así, ¿_será que su Diosa le ha dado esa fuerza? _Se preguntó, recordando el sueño y las palabras de su hijo. Salió desconcertado de la habitación, veía como la realidad se volvía tan inquietante como sus sueños y pensando en proteger a Virmila y al él mismo, decidió recluir nuevamente a Shaina, pero ahora en esa habitación y con guardias vigilándola todo el día; lo que hacía que en la corte creciera el rumor sobre la fuerza sobrenatural de la joven.

Los días pasaron y Shaina se preguntaba qué había pasado ese día en que agredió a Virmila, solo sintió que esa fuerza la había cegado y un poder ilimitado dentro de ella, pero después se debilito y ahora, por más que se concentraba o lo intentaba no podía volver a sentir ese poder y en una ocasión que Palios estaba con ella, decidió saciar sus dudas.

-Hermano, ¿tú sabes que paso ese día? - Pregunto la joven mientras Palios le leía un libro.

Palios suspendió la lectura y voltio hacia su hermana tomándola de las manos - ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? - le dijo en un tono sereno.

-Quiero saber qué paso, es evidente que algo ocurrió, es decir, hay guardias vigilándome todo el día, los sirvientes me atienden temerosos, y ¡Vaya! Hasta Virmila ha dejado de fastidiarme, y quiero saber porque- Comento la joven mientras zafaba sus manos de las de su hermano, quién a impresión de la chica, en los últimos días se tomaba más libertad en abrazarla o tocarla, lo que le parecía incómodo.

¿Qué recuerdas tú? –

-Virmila fue a molestarme, a decirme cosas sobre mi madre y de pronto sentí mucho odio en su contra que se transformó en una fuerza que me impulsaba a dañarla y eso fue lo que hice, recuerdo verla debajo de mí y yo la golpeaba, luego a unos guardias quitándome de ella y ya no recuerdo nada después de eso. Luego desperté con una docena de guardias vigilándome y viéndome temerosos. –

-Pues todos dicen que eso fue lo que paso, dime, ¿podrías describirme esa fuerza que sientes? – Dijo Palios mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su hermana para abrazarla, le encantaba verla con esa cara de confusión que por el momento tenía la joven.

Sin estar conforme con el abrazo de su hermano, la chica respondió: - No sé cómo describirla, es como si algo dentro de mí explotara, recorre todo mi cuerpo, pero siento que se concentra en mi cabeza, en mis manos y al menos, cuando ataque a Virmila, esa fuerza me dominó y ella era la que decidía mi actuar. –

-¿La has sentido en otras ocasiones? – cuestionó Palios con preocupación, él sabía de esa fuerza, le habían hablado de ella.

\- Si, varias veces, estando en prisión cuando pensaba en los castigos, en esos momentos me sentía muy fuerte, cómo si nadie pudiera hacerme daño, pero ahora por más que me concentro en sentirla, no lo he podido lograr. –

Palios se puso pálido, ¿sería posible que esa fuerza fuera el cosmos del que tanto le hablaron en el Santuario? ¡_No!, ¡imposible!, ¿Cómo sería ella capaz de desarrollar un cosmos? _

-Sabes, en el Santuario se me exigía desarrollar una fuerza llamada Cosmos y en eso fue en lo que fracase, es una fuerza interior que desarrollas cuando conectas tu cuerpo con la fuerza del Universo- Mientras hablaba, vio como el rostro de su hermana parecía iluminarse, así que se detuvo.

-¿Crees que lo sentí sea ese cosmos?- dijo Shaina con evidente emoción, recordando sus ansias de pertenecer al Santuario algún día.

-No, no lo creo, eso va más allá de lo que dices sentir - Mintió el joven, quien también recordó los deseos de su hermana y con el afán de no seguir la conversación, dio una excusa tonta y salió de la habitación.

Shaina por su lado, pensó durante todo el día sobre esa fuerza y el cosmos, y obtuvo una razón más para considerar al Santuario como su único futuro posible, ahora solo debía planear la manera de salir de este nuevo cautiverio y considerar si hacía participe a su hermano o no de sus planes.


	4. Chapter 4

Tracios veía con preocupación el hecho de que Palios dedicara tanto tiempo a Shaina, dejando de lado prácticamente todas sus obligaciones y creyendo que tal vez la joven lo estaría manipulando para ponerlo en su contra; por lo que decidió encomendarle una nueva tarea: buscar una esposa digna de él y conveniente para el reino; Palios se sintió incomodo al conocer la encomienda, pero obedeció y con ese objetivo en mente visitó varios reinos, pero cada vez que trataba a una mujer, se daba cuenta de que terminaba comparándolas con su media hermana, así que unas eran muy tontas o simples, algunas poco atractivas y se desesperaba al saber que invariablemente, siempre acababa pensando en Shaina, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no solo deseaba a su hermana sino que estaba enamorado de ella, esto solo lo atormento, pues sabía que ante todos, incluida ella, tendría siempre que aparentar ser su hermano. Así que, con el corazón destrozado, regresó a su reino comunicándole a su padre que no había encontrado a princesa alguna de su agrado.

Tracios, se exasperaba con la conducta de su hijo, lo empezaba a considerar débil y poco apto, por lo que, al no tener otra alternativa, siguió insistiéndole con el asunto de la esposa, hasta que un día, una sirviente fiel a Virmila, le hizo dudar sobre lo que Palios podría sentir por Shaina, puesto ella había visto como se comportaba el príncipe con su hermana. El rey se negó a este comentario, pero plantó la duda en su mente, así que decidió observar el comportamiento de su hijo, descubriendo las excesivas visitas que éste le hacía a la princesa y al ver como se comportaba con ella, comprobó lo que temía: Palios amaba a Shaina.

Esta situación lo enfureció y sin dudarlo culpo de esto a la joven ya que, recordando a su madre, creyó que fue esta quien sedujo al príncipe, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería separarlos y ya tenía en mente de qué forma lo haría.

Tracios busco a una princesa de su agrado y haciendo los arreglos necesarios, le anuncio a su hijo que estaba comprometido. Palios se enfureció de no haber sido tomado en cuenta en dichas negociaciones y estando convencido de su amor por Shaina, resolvió que no obedecería a su padre y fraguo un plan: le confesaría su amor a Shaina y estando seguro de que ella le correspondería, huirían a Grecia donde se casarían y así desaparecerían de Tracios y de Virmila.

Por su parte, Tracios ordenó que Shaina fuera conducida nuevamente a la finca donde había crecido, situación que a la joven no le molesto en lo más mínimo pues, ajena al motivo de esta nueva decisión, creyó que así podría ser más fácil su huida hacia el Santuario.

Cuando Palios se presentó ante Shaina para comunicarle su plan, se encontró con que la joven estaba en su habitación asomada en el balcón, por lo que entró y sin dar oportunidad la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No sabía que estabas aquí- atino en decir Shaina sobresaltada por la presencia del joven mientras buscaba la manera de separarse del abrazo procurando no mostrar su inconformidad.

-Me urgía verte, tengo muchas cosas que contarte- mencionó Palios mientras hacía más fuerte su abrazo.

\- ¿En serio? Pues adelante, dime – Y con la mano lo invitaba a sentarse librándose así del abrazó, pero éste la volvió a tomar del brazo y la jalo para quedar sentados juntos en un sillón.

-¿Sabías que mi padre ha arreglado mi matrimonio? Estoy muy molesto, no sólo me quito la oportunidad de elegir el tiempo en que yo quiera casarme, sino que también me ha quitado la oportunidad de escoger a alguien a quien en verdad ame. -

\- ¡Eso es terrible! Estando aquí no tengo noticia alguna de lo que ocurra en el palacio, ¿Qué piensas hacer? -

-Justo por eso vengo, para decirte que es lo que pienso hacer, bueno, lo que quiero que hagamos- respondió el príncipe tomando a Shaina de las manos.

¿Hagamos? - pregunto inquieta la joven.

-Si… verás… es complicado, pero creo que no tenemos otra opción. - contesto Palios levantándose de su asiento y empezando a caminar de manera nerviosa por la habitación – He pensado que podríamos huir juntos, tu y yo, alejarnos de todo esto, empezar donde nadie nos conozca y darnos la oportunidad de ser felices… juntos- al terminar de hablar, volteo hacia su hermana para ver su reacción, esta solo lo miraba incrédula.

Shaina, no quería formularse una idea equivocada y trataba de entender lo que estaba escuchado: _"¿huir? ¿tu y yo? ¿ser felices? ¿juntos?", _lo miraba tratando de ordenar lo que ahora ella diría: - No entiendo Palios… No te entiendo… –

Palios se acercó a ella inclinándose para quedar a su altura y la tomó de las manos – Lo que quiero decir, es que tú y yo podemos ser felices juntos, lejos de todo esto. –

\- ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo hermanos? ...- pregunto la chica confundida.

\- No seas tonta, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga? Lo que trato de decir es… que una vez que estemos lejos de Sicilia… tu y yo… podríamos casarnos-

Shaina se levantó de su asiento sobresaltada "¿_casarnos?" – _Palios ¿has perdido la razón? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me propones?, ¡Somos hermanos! –

-No, no lo somos- dijo el, poniéndose de pie y guardando distancia, sabedor de que lo estaba por revelar, causaría sorpresa y confusión en la joven.

\- ¿No somos hermanos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Pregunto la chica dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Recuerdas que Virmila te dijo que tu madre había sido ejecutada?, pues bien, eso es verdad, ese fue su castigo por serle infiel a Tracios y el resultado de esa infidelidad eres tú – Respondió el joven esperando la reacción de la Shaina.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? - Exclamo ella dudando de lo que su hermano sería capaz con tal de lograr sus planes. – Si eso fuera cierto y conociendo a Tracios, jamás me hubiera reconocido como su hija. ¡Mientes!, ¡Sin duda mientes! –

-No, Tracios te reconoció por lástima y por ahorrarse la vergüenza ante el pueblo. - Palios buscaba mantener la calma, creyó que al decirle a Shaina que no eran hermanos, esta no opondría resistencia a sus planes y veía con decepción que eso no ocurría – Tracios siempre ha tenido la duda de que seas su hija, y ¡Vamos! Mírate, no te pareces en nada a Tracios o a nosotros, eres la viva imagen de tu madre, eso prueba que no eres mi hermana, y que por lo tanto podemos irnos y ser felices. -

\- ¡Eso no prueba nada!, ¡No prueba que tú y yo no seamos hermanos! Además, yo no podría… yo no quiero… yo he resuelto que nunca estaré con ningún hombre, mi único deseo es salir de Sicilia, ¡Pero sola! – Contestó la joven con firmeza y el corazón acelerado.

Esas palabras provocaron el enojo y la frustración de Palios, y al saber aún débil a su hermana la tomo por el cuello arrinconándola en una pared y le ordenó: -Escúchame bien, te iras conmigo o nada me costara convencer a Tracios de que te vuelva a encerrar, y esta vez, mi querida hermanita, nadie te sacara de ahí. Prepararas algunas cosas tuyas y nos iremos, ¿me entendiste? -

Shaina lo miraba incrédula, no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba, su hermano, ¡su muy querido hermano era capaz de lastimarla y amenazarla!, así qué dudando de su fuerza interior, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Palios salió de la habitación diciéndole que al anochecer vendría por ella; la chica temblorosa, con lágrimas en los ojos y con un dolor profundo de sentirse traicionada por el único ser a quien quería en ese lugar, empezó a preparar pocas de sus pertenencias para irse, pero no con Palios sino al Santuario. Al considerarse lista para huir, antes que de cayera la noche salió de su habitación con cautela y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la finca, recorriendo la ruta más rápida para la salida, lo hacía con la rapidez que le permitía el tener que ir casi a puntillas y escondiéndose para no ser detectada por los guardias o sirvientes, su corazón latía fuertemente y los pasillos parecían eternos, creía escuchar voces en todas las habitaciones y que iban detrás de ella lo que no facilitaba su concentración, pero al fin llego a la salida del jardín, ahora solo tenía que buscar la forma de recorrerlo sin ser vista y poder finalmente salir de la finca, al vacilar sobre el momento adecuado para abrir la puerta, y con el corazón en vilo, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo con violencia, ella volteo asustada y su corazón se estremeció al ver a Palios sujetándola, éste sin decir nada, la llevo casi a rastras a un salón cercano y encerrándose con ella, la aventó con fuerza hacia un sillón.

Shaina se supo perdida, ¿que acaso nunca se liberaría de todos ellos?, así que resolvió que viva o muerta pero esa noche dejaría Sicilia. Su hermano la veía con enojo, solo caminaba cerca de ella sin decir nada, Shaina se incorporó, tampoco dijo nada esperaba la reacción de su nuevo captor; quien por fin hablo: - ¿Qué pensabas hacer? – dijo tratando de sonar calmado, pero con voz firme.

-Irme de aquí- contesto Shaina también con firmeza.

-Sabes que o te vas conmigo o regresas a tu celda, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me obligas a tomar esa decisión? -

-Toma la decisión que quieras, la mía es que me iré de aquí y nadie podrá detenerme, aunque me encierren donde sea, de hoy en adelante mi único objetivo será irme de aquí- dijo la joven con una determinación que enfureció más a su hermano.

-¡No! ¡No te alejaras de mí! Serás mía por tu voluntad o por la fuerza, ¡pero serás mía!- dijo Palios con furia al ver la actitud resuelta de su hermana, se dejó ir contra ella tumbándola sobre el sillón, la sujeto con fuerza de sus brazos y la beso en los labios y en su cuello, Shaina sentía asco y miedo, mucho miedo, no podía defenderse ni zafarse, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas resistiendo el deseo de su hermano de poseerla, él por su parte rasgaba las vestiduras de la joven y luchaba para acceder a la chica y cumplir con su objetivo, Shaina resistía lo más que podía, pero sentía que el aire y las fuerzas se le iban, su hermano por su parte le murmuraba en el oído: - Se buena y huye conmigo… te trataré como una reina… te amaré… de lo contrario, imagina que noche tras noche iré a tu prisión y esto será lo que recibas de mí - Dijo tratando de dominar así a la joven. Por su parte Shaina le contestó – ¡Me das asco.! – lo que provoco que el joven luchara con mayor fuerza para hacerla suya; de pronto Shaina sintió en su interior esa fuerza de antes y agradeció a los Dioses, poco a poco, ésta crecía dentro ella dominándola, como pudo, tomó a Palios por el cuello, este sintió al instante la falta de aire por el fuerte agarre de la joven, ésta lo empujo para liberarse de él pero sin soltarlo del cuello, la fuerza crecía de manera descomunal, Palios sintió miedo, reconoció ese poder de inmediato, todos sus esfuerzos se concentraron en liberarse cuanto antes de su hermana o sabría que la pasaría mal.

Shaina se puso de pie, aun con Palios tomado por el cuello, sabía del daño que hacía, pero eso la impulsaba más, el joven empezó a suplicarle que lo soltará, que la dejaría ir, que se podría arrepentir de seguir dañándole y fue ahí que Shaina reaccionó.

-¿Arrepentirme? ¿Tú te hubieras arrepentido de lo que pretendías hacer? - Dijo la joven con una voz hueca, como si ella no fuera quien hablara, Palios palideció al escucharla – Tú eras al único que quería, confiaba en ti y aun así te atreviste a lastimarme, ¡Eres peor que Tracios o Virmila! - continuaba la joven dominada por esa fuerza, pero conteniendo sus manos, quería verlo sufrir más, y pensó que ese sería el momento oportuno para saber de su madre –Dime todo lo que sabes sobre mi madre- le ordeno.

Palios, reconociendo asombrado que la fuerza que poseía a su hermana era el mismos cosmos que él fue incapaz de desarrollar y creyendo que podía salvar su vida si decía lo que se le pedía. – Tu madre fue una guerrera de una aldea vecina, Tracios decidió invadir esa aldea para anexarla al reino por lo que en una de las tantas batallas conoció a tu madre y quedó enamorado, por lo que propuso la paz a cambio de tu madre, ésta accedió, pero después de haberse casado, Tracios la descubrió con un amante y por eso fue ejecutada después de tu nacimiento. Esto solo lo sabemos Virmila, yo y muy pocos consejeros-

-¿Quién era ese amante?-

-No lo sé, solo sé qué el murió antes que tu madre. – contesto el joven, sintiendo cómo el aire se le escapaba cada vez más – Déjame ir, te daré lo que quieras, te ayudare a huir. – concluyo suplicante.

\- Ya no puedo confiar en ti y no quiero dejarte vivir, de todos, fuiste quien más me daño- Sentencio Shaina con la misma voz hueca, ese poder dentro de ella la dominaba y sin más se sintió una explosión dentro de la habitación donde estaban.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic, en especial a beauty-amazon y Ariscereth, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.

Pronto podremos ver a Shaina en su nueva vida en el Santuario.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Los sirvientes y guardias de la finca acudieron sobresaltados al escuchar aquella explosión y quedaron espantados al ver la escena que tenían frente sí: sus príncipes inconscientes en el suelo, a Palios con heridas en todo el cuerpo y a Shaina a un lado de él, juzgaron que Palios era quien necesitaba la atención médica de urgencia por lo que lo atendieron llevándolo a otra habitación, mientras que algunas sirvientas levantaron a Shaina y la colocaron sobre un sillón.

Los sirvientes al ver que Palios no reaccionaba, decidieron acudir a palacio para dar aviso al rey y traer consigo a los médicos del reino por lo que toda la atención se concentró en él, dejando a Shaina sola, quien poco a poco se recobraba de su desmayo y tratando de entender lo que había pasado, escuchaba a los sirvientes lamentándose yendo de un lado a otro, pudo comprender que había herido a Palios y sin tener ánimos de averiguar qué tan grande había sido el daño, resolvió que ese era el momento adecuado para irse puesto que nadie reparaba en ella. Así que se alistó lo mejor que pudo, tomó las pocas pertenencias que llevaba y salió de la finca sin ser vista.

Al verse lejos, pero aun sobresaltada por todo lo ocurrido, decidió adentrarse en el bosque por considerarlo el lugar más seguro para esconderse en caso de ser necesario. Vago días enteros vacilando sobre si ir o no al Santuario, ya que un nuevo lugar se le había metido en la mente: la aldea en la que nació su madre. Quería saber más de ella y de ese supuesto padre, pero pensando mejor las cosas, considero que sí acudía a la aldea, más de uno la reconocería como la princesa y eso sin duda truncaría sus planes, así que prometiéndose un día regresar, tomó camino rumbo al Santuario.

Después de mucho vagar y de verse obligada a intercambiar algunas de sus pertenencias por comida, por fin vio los límites de su destino, pero al ver la cantidad y calidad de guardias que vigilaban las fronteras, decidió pasar unos días en Rodorio, una aldea cercana al Santuario, ahí se dedicó a conocer todo lo que pudo sobre el santuario, por lo que resolvió que para ser admitida debería de llegar ante el Gran Patriarca, quien escucho, era el que gobernaba el lugar y le suplicaría que la aceptara como aprendiz de caballero.

Con su plan en mente y nervios en todo el cuerpo, se adentró en los aposentos amazónicos, el lugar donde las mujeres que eran caballeros vivían y entrenaban; observó de lejos una batalla entre estas amazonas y su piel se erizo ¡Sin duda ese era su destino!, tuvo la fortuna de ver a otras amazonas descansando a la sombra de un árbol y observó que una de ellas se retiró su máscara y la dejo a unos cuantos metros de donde Shaina estaba oculta, si era lo suficientemente rápida y cauta podría tomarla y así hacer más fácil su paso por el Santuario; así que lo hizo, tomó la máscara sin ser vista y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Sin darse cuenta, ya que caminaba como si la persiguieran, puesto que sus nervios eso le indicaban, se vio ante las doce casas, que eran los templos resguardados por los caballeros más fuertes: los caballeros dorados, como según lo haba escuchado en Rodorio; así que observando las imponentes construcciones poniéndose una mano en el pecho y apretando la otra, continuó con su camino.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo ni nervios; ni aun cuando trato de escapar de Sicilia antes de ser atrapada por Palios, se escondía a cada paso que daba, como no desprendía ningún cosmos, no era detectada por los guardianes de esas casas y como ninguno de ellos creía que existiera algún mortal con tan pocos sesos que se atreviera a hacer lo que hacía la chica, así pues, su paso fue desapercibido. Paso la última casa y desde su escondite veía las puertas de las estancias del Gran Patriarca, todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba tan cerca de su objetivo… tan cerca de su sueño, que se quedó pasmada pensando en todas las cosas que le podrían salir mal y cuál sería su final si no lograba su objetivo, sudaba copiosamente, pero se resolvió a dar un primer paso para su último destino…. y luego otro… le parecía que sus pies le pesaban, que entre más caminaba, las puertas más se alejaban, pensó en correr, cuando escucho un grito muy cerca de ella

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Detente! -

La joven volteo con miedo, un caballero dorado la descubrió, ¡No podía ser! ¡Estando tan cerca! Así que en esos segundos su mente se aclaró y su cuerpo con más adrenalina que nervios, corrió hacía las estancias del Gran Patriarca. ¡No, no la iban a detener! Se lo había prometido a ella y a su madre. Así que justo al abrir las puertas, el caballero Dorado tratando de tomarla, más bien la aventó y la chica cayo justo enfrente del trono del Patriarca cayendo también de su rostro la máscara robada, éste evidentemente molesto se levantó y cuestiono lo que ocurría al caballero dorado.

-¡Milo! ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Quién es esta mujer? -

-Mi señor- dijo el caballero dorado de Escorpión, mientras levantaba bruscamente a Shaina y la sujetaba con fuerza – No lo sé, sólo vi que esta mujer trataba de entrar a sus aposentos y traté de detenerla –

-¿Me éstas diciendo que esta mujer, burlo la seguridad de las doces casas y es detenida hasta mis aposentos?-

\- Señor, no sé cómo esta mujer llego hasta aquí- Dijo evidentemente apenado ante la falta de capacidad que le había hecho notar su Patriarca, utilizando poca fuerza para contener los forcejeos de la joven por liberarse.

-¡Llevatela y dale un escarmiento público! Así entenderán todos lo que ocurre si alguien llega a importunarme. -

-Ésta bien mi señor. -

-¡No! Por favor, se lo pido, deme una oportunidad de explicarle, ¡Por favor, escúcheme! – Intervino una muy asustada Shaina. –Yo… lo único que quiero es convertirme en un caballero…. he venido desde muy lejos… y no sabe todo lo que he pasado para estar aquí. ¡Por favor, se lo suplicó! -

El Gran Patriarca la miraba con desdén y curiosidad, había algo en esa joven que le causaba inquietud, volvió a tomar su lugar en trono y con una mano en la barbilla, la observaba tratando de descifrar a la joven, veía en sus ojos dolor y miedo, pero también determinación y orgullo. – Suéltala. - le ordenó al caballero dorado. - ¿Quién eres mujer y de dónde vienes? -

-Mi nombre es Shaina. - contesto librándose del agarre de Milo. - He venido desde Italia para que Usted me acepte como aprendiz – dijo la joven hincándose ante el Patriarca sintiendo como el corazón se le salía por la boca – Se lo suplico señor, ese es mi único objetivo. -

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en algo así? – dijo riéndose Milo – ¡No eres digna! ¿Qué méritos tienes para creerte con derecho? –

\- ¿Por qué no? – Contesto Shaina confrontando a Milo - ¿Acaso no burle la seguridad de todos los dorados? ¿Acaso no llegué hasta aquí? Y no me iré sin ser aceptada, haré todo lo que se me pida. - culminó dirigiéndose suplicante ante el Patriarca.

Éste de inmediato reconoció en la joven un fuerte cosmos dormido y asombrado por su arrojo, pensó en que le podría ser útil en un futuro – ¡Muy bien, si deseas se aceptada como aprendiz, tendrás que pasar una prueba: te entrenare por un día y después de eso, decidiré si te quedas o no.

\- ¡Pero señor!, eso no puede ser, ¿cómo va aceptar a esta desconocida? - interrumpió Milo indignado.

\- ¡Esa es mi decisión! ¿Te vas a oponer? – reaccionó el patriarca levantando la voz de manera enérgica.

-No mi señor – Respondió Milo aun molesto.

-Bien, busca una estancia para esta mujer y váyanse. -

Milo tomo del brazo a Shaina y salieron de los aposentos.

Shaina no cabía en sí de la alegría, no creyó que fuera tan fácil, se zafó del agarre del dorado quien la miraba de reojo y se puso nuevamente la máscara que había hurtado. Milo aun no entendía la decisión del Patriarca _¿Por qué él aceptaría a esta mujer? ¿Qué habría visto en ella? –N_o lo lograrás, mañana mismo escoltaré tu salida del Santuario- dijo el dorado con sorna.

Shaina no dijo nada, el tipo le parecía bastante insoportable y siguió caminando a su lado.

-¿En verdad crees que serás admitida?- continuaba el dorado buscando molestar a la joven.

-No pienso hablar contigo- respondió la joven utilizando un tono de voz bastante arrogante –Te dieron una orden, ¡cúmplela y cállate! –

Milo sonrió, la chica aparte de bella era orgullosa, se propuso ganarse su amistad, si ella antes se ganaba el derecho de ser admitida. Por fin llegaron a una choza en el recinto amazónico

-Aquí pasarás la noche, no te pongas tan cómoda ya que como te dije antes, no lo lograrás y te irás pronto. - Dijo burlándose el caballero, su objetivo era conocer el temple de la chica.

\- Te llamas Milo ¿verdad? Pues bien, una vez que gane mi armadura, serás el primero a quien le pateare el trasero, ahora vete que tengo cosas que hacer. - Contesto la chica con arrogancia.

Milo rio a carcajadas – Tienes agallas, te servirán, ¿Pero sabes? Si es que ganas una armadura, ni aun con una de oro, estarás a mi nivel, será mejor que aprendas rápido tu posición aquí antes de que alguien te maté por altanera-

Shaina abrió la puerta y la cerró en las narices de su acompañante y se recargo molesta sobre la puerta y se dedicó a observar lo que sería su nuevo hogar, se asombró de lo pequeño y sencillo que era, a pesar de contar con una cocina, una mesa, un cuarto diminuto con una cama y baño, no era ni la mitad de lo que era su habitación en Sicilia, sintió claustrofobia, se dirigió a la cama y se tumbó sobre ella, el colchón estaba gastado y duro, pero aun así con claustrofobia, hambre y sueño, se sentía feliz.

Al día siguiente, el hambre la despertó, _malditos sirvientes ¿a qué hora pensaran traerme el desayuno?_ Abrió lentamente sus ojos aun cansada por la incomodidad de la cama, desconoció donde estaba lo que la hizo despertar completamente, esperaba estar en su habitación de Sicilia y pronto cayo en la cuenta del lugar en que se encontraba, saltó sobresaltada de la cama, no sabía qué hora era, se vistió presurosa y salió rumbo a los aposentos del Gran Patriarca, maldiciéndose por lo tonta que era de llegar tarde a su primer y más importante día de entrenamiento. Shaina iba corriendo sin detenerse a observar a su alrededor hasta que se topó con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos, Milo y suspiro resignada a escuchar a ese insoportable de nuevo.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿No me digas que te quedaste dormida? - Fue la manera en que el dorado la saludo y luego rio a carcajadas – Esto sí es épico, rechazada antes de la prueba. –

Shaina no le respondió, agradeció a los dioses tener puesta la máscara y no demostrarle al caballero cuánto le molestaban sus palabras.

-Más vale que corras, el Gran Patriarca no es nada paciente. -

Shaina siguió sin responder y se fue corriendo, por fin llegó a donde el Patriarca la esperaba, ella solo se inclinó ante él y así se quedó esperando alguna orden.

-¡Llegas tarde!- Le dijo el Gran Patriarca, indicándole con sus manos que se levantara.

-Lo siento mucho, señor, le prometo que no volverá a suceder – Respondió apenada la joven.

-No habrá oportunidad de que vuelva a ocurrir, hoy puede ser tu último día en el Santuario si no me convencen tu fuerza y voluntad- Sentenció el Patriarca; y sin decir más le lanzo un débil golpe a la chica, quien estando desprevenida lo recibió en su abdomen y se resintió del dolor tirada en el suelo.

-Levántate, fue un golpe muy débil y si no eres capaza de resistirlo no tiene caso continuar –

La chica aun adolorida, se puso de pie, por un momento recordó los castigos de Tracios, así que instintivamente levanto su cara y mirada para ponerse de frente al Patriarca.

Y así comenzó la prueba, el Gran Patriarca le puso varios retos y lanzo algunos golpes, la chica estaba molida, pero realizaba cada prueba con su mayor esfuerzo, consiguiendo unos, fallando otros y recibía los golpes sin quejarse y levantándose una y otra vez.

Al terminar la prueba, el Gran Patriarca comprobó que la mujer tenía un cosmos fuerte y que sin duda llegaría a convertirse en una amazona poderosa y habría que cuidarse de ella; mando llamar a un caballero a quien le presento y le dijo que él sería su maestro. La joven lo miraba feliz: había sido aceptada.

Al pasar los años, Shaina desarrolló un fuerte cosmos y sin problemas la joven consiguió la armadura plateada de Ofiuco, derrotando para ello a varias mujeres, qué como ella, buscaban su lugar en el Santuario, pero la joven siempre destacó en fuerza, disciplina y también en altanería.

Durante el tiempo en que la ahora amazona entrenó en el Santuario, se le enseño a olvidar su femineidad y la vanidad era considerada un estorbo para un caballero al servicio de Atenea, se le impuso a usar la máscara para que no se le viera como una mujer, ella por su parte, endureció por completo su carácter.

Shaina se hizo notoria por su fuerza y lealtad al Gran Patriarca, pronto se le consideró uno de los caballeros plateados más fuertes y se le permitió tener discípulos a su cargo para entrenarlos. Al considerarse fuerte y sabiendo que contaba con la estima del Patriarca, (pues durante su entrenamiento estuvo al pendiente de ella y sus logros) exigía respeto y obediencia, era tiránica en su trato, veía y trataba a todos con inferioridad, pareciera que el respeto que no obtuvo en Sicilia, aquí se lo había ganado y disfrutaba de ello.

En uno de sus entrenamientos, después de dejar rendidas a sus pupilas, decidió darles un descanso al ver que todas, a su criterio, eran una vergüenza, así que ella se apartó a la sombra de un árbol, se quitó la máscara para refrescarse cuando vio a un conejo que se acercaba temeroso, ella lo tomó entre sus manos, nunca se había considerado amante de los animales, pero ese pequeño roedor le provoco la tentación de acariciarlo; cuando de pronto escucho la voz de un joven; se incorporó rápidamente y se puso en posición de ataque, reprendió al chico y le hizo saber que se encontraba en una villa para el entrenamiento exclusivo de las amazonas.

Aquel joven, que a simple vista se veía menor que la amazona, se rio nervioso.

\- ¡Oye, tranquila!, no lo sabía y yo solo estaba siguiendo a ese conejo, será mi cena. –

\- Pagarás por tu osadía – Shaina estaba dispuesta a atacar al joven cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su muñeca derecha, la amazona se había herido durante los entrenamientos y no lo había notado.

El joven se apresuró a tomarla del brazo y rasgando sus ropas, improviso un vendaje para la chica.

– ¡Estás herida¡, ¡vaya!, déjame ayudarte.-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Shaina le retiro el brazo con brusquedad pero el chico la volvió a tomar ahora con más fuerza.

-Solo quiero ayudarte. -

Mientras el joven vendaba la muñeca de Sahina, esta sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo en que alguien la había tocado con tanta delicadeza! Que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que lo observó, sin duda se trataba de un aprendiz, sus ojos y cabello eran castaños, tenía una mirada cálida, un semblante amable, su aspecto en general le pareció agradable. Cuando el joven termino su vendaje, ella se quedó callada, así que el chico tomo la iniciativa. – Mi nombre es Seiya, por cierto – dijo con cierto nerviosismo – Si gustas, te dejo al conejo. Me gustaría verte de nuevo, ¿qué te parece mañana?, aquí mismo –

La chica lo miro aún más sorprendida y solo atino en responder – Será mejor que te vayas – lo que hizo con voz ausente y desconcertada. –Tendré que matarte si vuelves. -

-Eso no lo creo, por la manera en que me amenazaste pareces una persona dura e inflexible, pero tus ojos me dicen que puedes ser dulce y mira, hasta el conejo lo sabe, por eso permitió que lo atraparas. Volveré mañana. - y dicho esto el joven se fue corriendo.

Shaina lo vio partir y tomó al conejo, decidió irse a sus aposentos.

Ya estando en casa y lista para dormir, aun con el conejo en sus brazos, pensó en el chico, - _Seiya se llama, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿por qué me produce tanta inquietud? Su mirada, aun la siento sobre mí, y mañana regresará, ¿iré?... ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Por supuesto que no iré! y más vale que me deshaga de este conejo. _Sin vacilar salió de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, dejo libre al conejo, quien de inmediato saltó hacia unos arbustos cercanos. Shaina lo observó con pesar, de alguna manera relacionó a ese joven con el conejo y sintió que así también dejaba ir al chico. Sin saber por qué, se arrepintió de su acción.

Esa noche no durmió bien, de alguna manera, el joven se había apoderado de sus pensamientos y al amanecer decidió distraerse con sus lecciones de entrenamiento, pero fue inútil, sus propias discípulas observaron que su maestra estaba raramente distraída. Se acercaba la hora del descanso y sintió su corazón acelerarse y vacilaba entre encontrarse con Seiya o no. Decidió que no, prolongó el entrenamiento, pero sus pupilas le rogaban por descanso, eso la enfureció y se vio obligada a dárselos, pero ella no acudió a la cita, si es que así podría llamarla.

Shaina se la pasó pensando todo el día en qué habría ocurrido ¿Si Seiya había acudido o no? ¿Qué pensaría el joven de no verla?, estos pensamientos la agobiaron aún más.

Al día siguiente, estando más tranquila, decidió que a la hora del descanso iría al lugar convenido sin saber que esperar. Así lo hizo, paso el tiempo y nada… nadie llego. Con una extraña sensación en su corazón se dirigió a casa. Esa noche la paso de lo peor, no podía dormir, impulsivamente salió de su casa en busca del conejo. Pero al verse caminando en la noche, en medio del bosque, buscando tontamente a un conejo, cayó en cuenta de su conducta y se regañó mentalmente por lo que consideraba una estúpida debilidad.

A la mañana posterior, estando en sus entrenamientos, y después de varios días en vela por culpa del conejo y de Seiya, el cansancio le cobró factura, y era ella quien se rogaba mentalmente por un descanso. Se lo concedió, y sin darse cuenta, caminó hacia el lugar donde había conocido a Seiya, se sentó en un árbol y cerro sus ojos para descansar, hasta que una voz, que le sonó de lo más grato, la hizo despertar y casi saltando se puso de pie. ¡Ahí estaba él!, con su voz nerviosa y una sonrisa tonta. Seiya al verla, se pasó una mano por la cabeza – Creí que hoy tampoco vendrías- le dijo.

Shaina, que estaba desconcertadamente feliz por la visita, agradeció mentalmente traer puesta su máscara y no mostrar así su emoción, luchando por que las palabras salieran de su boca, no podía creer que estuviera tan nerviosa, al fin respondió – Ya te he dicho que no puedes estar aquí – dijo con la voz más firme que pudo a pesar de su nerviosismo.

\- Vaya aun sigues siendo hostil, ¿Qué todas las amazonas deben serlo? Lo digo porque mi maestra es igual – respondió el chico acercándose a ella.

Shaina analizo mentalmente lo que el joven dijo: _si es un aprendiz y su maestro es otro caballero femenino, _solo rogó que no fuera Marin, la amazona de la constelación del Águila, a quien odiaba por antiguas rencillas.

\- Así debemos ser- respondió ella.

\- Pero tu solo lo aparentas, alguien con unos ojos como los tuyos no puede ni debe ser hostil-

Shaina se sonrojo, ¿cómo se atrevía este niño a decirle cómo era ella? Pero lejos de sentirse ofendida, se sintió halagada y sonrió - No me conoces, no puedes aventurarte a decir eso, solo por mis ojos-

\- Tienes razón, no lo digo solo por tus ojos, todo tu rostro así lo indica. - Seiya se sentó y de alguna manera invito a la chica a que también lo hiciera. - Creí que te vería nuevamente sin la máscara- concluyó el chico ruborizándose un poco.

Shaina estaba totalmente fuera de sí, _¿Qué estoy haciendo? –_ Es obligación de todos los caballeros femeninos portar una máscara, lo que ocurrió el otro día fue un error-

\- Un error, bastante agradable- interrumpió el chico – sabes, te estuve esperando el día que acordamos, y ayer me fue imposible venir, mi maestra no me permitió descanso alguno-

\- No es necesario que te disculpes. - lo interrumpió Shaina y recodando su calidad de caballero y sus deberes continuó - Ya te he dicho que no puedes estar aquí, te meterás y me meterás en problemas, esta debe ser la última vez que nos veamos-.

Seiya la miraba, no entendía por qué esa chica lo impresionaba a pesar de su frialdad hacia él. Sin embargo, insistió – Oye, solo te pido que seamos amigos, no tengo a ninguno aquí –

Shaina rio – No quiero ser tu amiga, me queda claro que aún no conoces o no comprendes las reglas del Santuario, deberías decirle a tu maestra que te las explique, para que así evites hacerle perder el tiempo a lo demás- mencionó con sorna – Ya he pausado mi entrenamiento de manera innecesaria, te pido que no vuelvas o tendré que delatarte- menciono la amazona mientras se levantaba y estando segura de que se arrepentiría de lo que había dicho, se encamino donde la aguardaban sus discípulas, dándole la espalda al joven, sin darle oportunidad a que él dijera algo.

Seiya la vio partir con pesar, en verdad se sentía atraído por la chica, pero decidió no insistir más y también se retiró.


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente, un emisario avisó a Shaina que el Gran Patriarca la esperaba, el corazón de la amazona latió violentamente pensando que talvez alguien la había visto con Seiya y ahora estaba en problemas.

Estando frente al patriarca, la amazona trató de mostrarse tranquila, aunque temblaba, no estaba, solo saludo reverenciando al patriarca y estando de rodillas guardado silencio hasta que fuera él quien le hablara.

\- Shaina, vio tus entrenamientos con las aprendices de amazonas y estoy sorprendido de tu empeño como mentora, por lo que, a partir de hoy, tuvo una nueva tarea: Serás la maestra de Cassios, un joven griego que lucha para conseguir la armadura de Pegaso -

Shaina, al escuchar esto, se puso de pie sorprendida y respiro aliviada al saber que sus temores eran infundados. Se halagada, entrenar un solo aprendiz para que obtuve su era de armadura subir categoría en el Santuario. Las chicas que ella entrenaba aún no se les consideraba para una armadura, era como un primer filtro, pero ahora, ella debía ser su propio discípulo. Esto lo hizo sonreír con orgullo por debajo de la máscara, grabar cómo Marin, el caballero del Águila, en el pasado le había arrebatado ese triunfo, puesto que en ese entonces, el Gran Patriarca prefirió a Marin y no a ella como maestra, alegando que la primera tenía un carácter más mesurado lo que la hizo más confiable que la segunda y eso para ella había sido una gran ofensa, desde ese entonces, el caballero del Aguila le era insoportable.

\- Además de eso, desde hoy las encargadas de realizar los rondines en la parte sur del Santuario, teniendo una carga a la legión de guardias apostados allí, ¡confío en ti parte de la seguridad del Santuario, no me decepciones! - Continúo el Patriarca, adivinando lo que sus palabras provocaban en la joven, él la consideraba como una de las mujeres más fuertes del Santuario, teniendo como único defecto su carácter impredecible, sin embargo, estando consciente de la batalla que estaba por librar, sabía que le convenía tenerla como una fiel servidora, que lo obedeciera sin cuestionar, por eso le daba estos honores.

Esto, para la era amazona sin duda, aún más relevante que tener su propio aprendizaje, ¡el ser líder de una legión de guardias del Santuario! No cabía de la alegría y del orgullo, estaba segura que estos logros eran el resultado de su rendimiento y fuerza. ¡Tantas veces comparándose con Marin! Y ahora, ella era mucho mejor y lo podría demostrar.

\- Responder con mi vida por la seguridad del Santuario que se ha confiado y no lo decepcionaré. - Respondió con orgullo la amazona.

El Gran Patriarca hizo pasar a Cassios al salón e hizo las presentaciones necesarias, su ahora aprendiz, era bastante alto y musculoso, pero daba la impresión de que era torpe. Shaina lo resolvió, no era el tipo de aprendizaje que quería tener, pero en fin, ahora podríamos ganar la armadura.

Shaina agradeció la distinción al Gran Patriarca y le prometió que su discípulo sería el próximo caballero de Pegaso. El Gran Patriarca le dijo que no se dejara llevar por el orgullo, había más contendientes en el camino, le había preguntado si quería saber quiénes eran.

La amazona con soberbia, le contesto que no, que no le era necesaria esa información.

Shaina y Cassios salieron de los aposentos del Patriarca, la amazona conducía a su aprendizaje a su nuevo hogar, que serían en su misma vivienda, como todos los demás maestros y discípulos; le dije que al día siguiente iniciaría su entrenamiento.

Pasaron los días y la herida de la muñeca de Shiana sanó completamente, pero no así la impresión que Seiya había dejado en ella, ocasionalmente la chica pensaba en él y se preguntaba había sido su destino.

Conforme pasaron los meses, Shaina observaba como su alumno adquirió una fuerza sobrehumana, pero era incapaz de desarrollar un cosmos fuerte, sabía que eso no era bueno, así que procesó suplir esa falta con la fuerza bruta, pensando que talvez sería suficiente para ganar la armadura Paso el tiempo y la amazona aguanta los entrenamientos, el joven tuvo que disfrutar de las inclemencias que su maestra le hizo pasar, cosa que secretamente irritaba a Shaina, no importaba que le obligara a hacer, el otro lo hizo con una sonrisa y una expresión tonta en su cara y al lograr el objetivo volteaba hacia su mentora buscando reconocimiento, a la chica le pareció como un cachorro, pero poco a poco, le estimé, ese joven parecía estar siempre al pendiente del bienestar de ella.

En ocasiones le permitía a Cassios acompañarla a sus rondines, ¡Shaina sí que sabía tener respeto por medio del miedo! Era una tirana con sus subordinados, ninguna otra legión era tan disciplinada y ninguna otra sufría tanto por los tratos de su líder. Varias veces, Shaina había sobrepasado su autoridad y se dedicó a un rápido a los demás caballeros que no le eran de su agrado, llegando a ser conocido en el Santuario por estas acciones.

Cierto día, estando en la hora del descanso de sus entrenamientos con Cassios; Shaina detectó la necesidad de ir a ese lugar que ella misma se había prohibido, sí, aquel donde conoció a Seiya, había pasado ya tanto tiempo, que creyó que el ir no le causó la enfermedad masculina, además los árboles de allí brindaban una sombra reconfortante . Shaina, busco una manera para deshacerse de Cassios y llego sola a ese lugar, recostándose bajo la sombra de un árbol, tuvo la tentación de quitarse la máscara, pero trayendo recuerdos del pasado, desistió de su idea. Pensó en el tiempo transcurrido entre aquel día y el ahora, cayó en la cuenta de que había pasado poco más de un año.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, se alteró cuando escucho una voz inquietantemente familiar, una voz que había estado en sus sueños y recuerdos por mucho tiempo, cerró sus ojos intentando ignorarla, su corazón se aceleró, no supo determinar si por angustia, enojo o alegría.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, después de tanto tiempo! - articulo Seiya extrañado de encontrar aquella chica después de tanto buscarla.

Shaina no contesto, no supo que decir.

\- Sigues siendo igual de hostil, ¿ahora ni puedo hablarme para pedirme que me vaya? - insistió el joven sentándose cerca de la amazona que permanecía inmóvil.

Shaina vacilo entre irse o quedarse ahí sin decir nada, pensó que lo primero sería muy rudo de su parte y lo segundo, que vería como una idiota.

\- Tanto tiempo y señales sin aprender que no debes estar aquí- Por fin respondió disfrazando su nerviosismo con frialdad.

Seiya sonrió - Él vino seguido, no creas qué buscándote- dijo en tono divertido, provocando que Shaina lo volteara a ver - Mis prospectos de cena se empeñan en elegir esta ruta de escape -

\- Tal vez "tus prospectos de cena" quieran verte en problemas como venganza y por eso te traen a este lugar, para que recibas tu merecido. - Dijo en tono amenazante.

Seiya sonrió, esa mujer se le había metido en la mente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y antes de que este se hiciera más incómodo, Seiya, impulsivamente tomo la muñeca que recordaba a Shiana se había lastimado.

\- Veo que estas totalmente recuperada -

Shaina retiro inmediatamente su mano del joven, - ¡Así es! - dijo con cierto enojo por la acción de este.

\- Yo alegra, yo ... -

\- Vete por favor- dijo Shaina interrumpiéndolo ya un poco exasperada, no se sintió nada cómodo, temía volver a pasar desvelos pensando en este niño tonto.

Seiya no pudo ocultar su decepción, no logró que la chica se flexibilizará, guarde unos minutos de silencio y luego hablo - Me voy si me dices tu nombre, cada vez que pienso en ti, te nombro la "chica de los ojos verdes" -

_¡Piensa en mí! ¿La chica de los ojos verdes? _Shaina se ruborizo, pero omitió decir su nombre.

\- ¿No me dirás tu nombre? - insistió Seiya.

Shaina dudo en contestar, por primera vez se cuestionó sobre su proceder como líder de la legión sur del Santuario, ya que sin importar quién fuera de la maestra de Seiya, sí la habría molestado o no, sin duda alguna, él había escuchado su nombre y conocido sus fechorías.

\- Es mejor que no lo sepas, es mejor que no sepamos mucho el uno del otro- Contestó la amazona, saliendo así del paso.

\- No entiendo, ¿no veo porque el sable tu nombre o sable de nosotros, estaríamos mal? - replicó el aprendiz.

\- El hecho de que regresa una y otra vez a este lugar, me deja en claro que no eres muy prudente que digamos, así que para evitar que cometas más imprudencias, es mejor que no sepamos mucho el uno del otro -

\- Esta bien, acepte eso, me basta con que nos sigamos viendo -

Shaina volteo a verlo sorprendida, y Penso: _¿es tonto o toma TODO a la ligera? _\- Creo que eso tampoco podrá ser, debes dejarlo venir aquí - Dijo con tono un tanto exasperado.

\- Dejaré de venir si me dices tu nombre, una cosa u otra, dime ¿qué prefieres? Yo ya elegí no saber tu nombre y seguir viéndonos, pero tú decidir- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro, la respuesta de la amazona le serviría para saber si ella estaba tan interesada en conocerle como él estaba en ella.

Shaina estaba a punto de contestar cuando a lo lejos escucho a Cassios buscándola, sin darse cuenta, había transcurrido y con exceso el tiempo del descanso, escuchando pasos que se acercaban, ambos se levantaron inmediatamente.

\- Seiya, vete, ¡rápido !, es mi discípulo y no puede vernos juntos- Dijo Shaina con voz apresurada.

\- Sí, yo voy, solo si prometes que mañana nos veremos de nuevo - dijo el caballero mientras se acercaba a la amazona.

–Seiya, ¡vete por favor !, soy yo quien pierda más si te descubren aquí- La máscara escondía la desesperación de Shaina y con sus dos manos sobre el pecho de él lo empujaba nivelado para instarlo a que se marchara.

\- Promételo- Insistió Seiya acercándose aún más, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Shaina.

\- Si, si bien, pero ya vete - dijo con total desesperación.

Tras el éxito obtenido, Seiya saltó una cerca con una sonrisa en su cara, corrió lo más rápido posible al darse cuenta que él también se había excedido de su tiempo de descanso, Marín, su maestra estaría iracunda.

Seiya se paró de golpe, aun estando dentro del área de los recintos femeninos, se encontró con Marin, quien evidentemente estaba furiosa con él, no tanto por la tardanza, sino por el lugar donde lo encontró.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué tiene que hacer aquí? - Pregúntele a la maestra con una voz que se hizo al caballero y prosiguió: - Al ver que no hay regresabas, empecé a buscar, a mis compañeros me dijeron que habían visto por aquí, ¿Eres consciente de lo que haces? ¿Sabes qué pasaría si ellos deciden decirle al Gran Patriarca sobre tu comportamiento? ¡Adiós armadura !, serías castigado, expulsado y dime ¿Cómo regresar a Japón? ¿Cómo un derrotado? -

Seiya agacho la mirada, ella tuvo razón, no había pensado en las consecuencias, ¡Esa chica de los ojos verdes lo hizo perder la cordura!

\- Vámonos antes de que alguien más te vea - Continuo Marín empujando al joven.

El Caballero del Águila decidió suspender el entrenamiento ese día, requirió de ocuparse de algo más urgente: Saber el motivo por el cual Seiya iría a los recintos femeninos; así que ambos se dirigieron a su morada; ya estando dentro, le pedí a su aprendiz que se sentara, ella hizo lo mismo frente a él.

\- Seiya, ¿Por qué fuiste ahí? - interrogó la maestra.

Seiya seguía viendo el piso, no sabía qué responder, las palabas de Shaina le retumbaban en su cabeza: _Si alguien nos descubre, estaremos en problemas. _Se preguntaba qué decir para no causarle problemas a la chica de los ojos verdes.

\- ¡Seiya! ¡Responde! - casi grito la amazona.

Seiya volteó a verla, con voz temerosa le conto cómo hace más de un año, siguiendo un conejo, introduciendo ese lugar sin saber qué era y cómo fue qué conoció a esa chica, omitiendo lo que había visto sin máscara. Le confeso la impresión que la chica había dejado en él.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? –Cuestiono Marín, tratando de ocultar su decepción y controlando su enojo

\- No lo sé, nunca me lo dije-

\- ¡Mientes! - Replicó exasperada Marín.

\- ¡No! Es verdad, no sé su nombre- Respondió Seiya, asustado como un niño.

\- ¿Cómo es su máscara? - inquirió Marin aun con enojo.

\- Es toda blanca, lisa -

Esa información no le sirve a Marin, esa era una máscara de entrenamiento, todas las caballeros femeninas portaban la máscara de su armadura y otra, una genérica totalmente blanca para portarla en sus entrenamientos.

\- ¿Cuántas veces la ha visto? -

\- Con hoy, han sido tres veces. En verdad lo siento Marin, y si de algo sirve, ella siempre me dijo que era un error, soy yo que la ha buscado. Por favor, si tus amigos o tú deciden decirle al Gran Patriarca, al único que deben de castigar es a mí- Dijo Seiya con voz agustiada.

La actitud del joven preocupo aún más a su maestra, _¿Por qué proteger a alguien que ha visto solo tres veces? ¿Qué demonios pasaron entre ambos para que Seiya tomeá esa actitud? _Temió lo peor, así que fue directa y pregunto: - Dime la verdad ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos? ¿La ha visto sin máscara? -

-¡No! ¡Te juro que no! - mintió el caballero creyendo que así atenuaría el enojo de la mentora.

-Debes prometerme que no la volverás a ver -

Seiya cuestionó una punzada en el corazón. No contestó.

-¡Promételo Seiya! Sólo así defenderé tu causa si el Gran Patriarca se entera. -

Seiya la miro a los ojos con resentimiento.

-Seiya, si no lo prometes, no solo no te defenderé, si no renunciaré a ser tu maestra, no podría seguir entrenándote sabiendo que no hay cumples las reglas del Santuario, sabiendo qué fácilmente cambias de desafíos ... qué olvidas tus promesas. ¿Acaso no le prometiste a tu hermana qué regresar con la armadura de Pegaso? ¿Una chica te hará olvidar tu promesa? -

Seiya sabía que Marín tenía razón, esa promesa la tenía grabada en su corazón, además de que ya no podría concebir vivir en el Santuario sin su maestra guiándolo; con el corazón destruido le prometió a su instructora que no volvería a ver a esa chica.

Esa noche Seiya apenas podía dormir, había convenido encontrarme con la amazona al día siguiente y ¡él lo había propuesto !, ¡mil veces en romper la promesa hecha a su maestra, su corazón le había dicho que lo hiciera, pero sí debía decirse caballero de Pegaso, debe cumplir con su deber.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del descanso, Marin no se apartó de él; Seiya aunque entendía la conducta de su maestra estaba desesperada por zafarse y buscaba la manera de avisarle a la amazona que no iría, pero todo era en vano, Marin no lo dejaba ni un minuto a solas.

Por su parte, Shaina había esperado la hora de verlo con ansias, aun no entendía como ese chico se le había metido tanto en la mente (y en el corazón), teniendo en cuenta sus pocas y desastrosas experiencias pasadas con hombres (su pobre comprometido y su cobarde hermano). Así que acudió al lugar y esperó sin éxito, el tiempo paso y al ser evidente de que el caballero no se presentaría, con desanimo, se fue del lugar.

No sabía qué pensar, ¿sí el chico había estado impedido para acudir ?, ¿Sí algo le había pasado? Así que pensé que iría al día siguiente, lo que hizo casi diario por varias semanas, hasta que entendiste que el aprendiz, no se presentaría más.

Su corazón le pedía que lo buscara, sería fácil encontrarlo: era un aprendiz, su maestra era una mujer y sabía su nombre; pero su orgullo le exigía que cumpliera con su deber como amazona y que no busca a quien evidentemente había plantado. Una vez más, se traicionada por alguien en quien había confiado, _¡Soy una tonta !, ese estúpido se burló de mí. _Y se prometió sacarlo de su mente y corazón, lo que haría empeñándose más en el entrenamiento de su aprendizaje.

Pasado algún tiempo, Shaina se encuentra caminando por el Santuario, fuera del área de sus rondines rodeada de sus guardias, vio a lo lejos a Seiya, la joven quedó paralizada, sufrió como un calor grabado en su cuerpo y luego dio lugar a la furia y el odio, se mantuvo distante para no ser vista por él, luego vio como Marin se le acercó al joven. Shaina llamo a uno de sus guardias y el pregunto quién era el joven que estaba con Marin.

-Se llama Seiya, viene de Japón y es el aprendiz de Marin, se dice que contendrá por la armadura de Pegaso. -

Shaina abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, _Así que peleara por la armadura de Pegaso,_ Shaina se ofusco, Creía tener todo claro: Marin había enviado una Seiya para burlase de ella. _¡Maldito Seiya y maldita Marin!_

_-_ ¿En serio? Pues bien, les tengo una pequeña tarea: el día de hoy buscarán a Seiya, que este sin Marín, le darán la paliza de su vida y le dirán que ningún extranjero se llevará a cabo la armadura de Pegaso. ¡No me decepcionen! - Ordeño la joven sintiendo como la sangre le hervía en su interior.

-¡Así lo haremos! - Contesto el guardia gustoso.

Ya con la mente perdida por el odio, Shaina pensó que se vengaría de ambos, primero fastidióndolos con la legión a su carga y segundo, haciendo que Cassios consiguió la armadura de Pegaso, humillando así a Seiya.

Su primer propósito lo éxito con éxito, de manera constante los guardias a su carga, molestaban tanto a la instructora como al aprendiz, para Marin no le era problema pelear y deshacerse de ellos, en cambio para Seiya, en ocasiones recibimos tremendas palizas. Él no pudo entender porque esa amazona llamada Shaina, quien no conocía, pero creía un demonio, los molestara tanto y sin razón aparente, Marin le dijo que el santo de Ofiuco era una persona a quien le costaba superar el pasado y se creaba afrentas imaginarias

La amazona de Ofiuco, por su parte, la resistencia del entrenamiento de Cassios, el hacer que este guerrero logró la armadura de Pegaso se convirtió en su objetivo principal.


	7. Chapter 7

La amazona de Ofiuco, por su parte, endureció el entrenamiento de Cassios, el hacer que este guerrero consiguiera la armadura de Pegaso se convirtió en su objetivo principal.

Paso el tiempo y después de ir eliminando oponentes, Cassios y Seiya se enfrentaron para obtener la armadura de Pegaso. Seiya se sintió intimidado de saber que la maestra de Cassios era Shaina, esa mujer- demonio que era tan temida en el Santuario.

El combate se desarrolló favoreciendo en primer momento a Cassios quien al ser más corpulento que Seiya, aparentaba ser más fuerte y propinaba tremendos golpes al oriental. Shaina superada por su odio y orgullo disfrutaba del combate, su estrategia parecía dar resultados: la fuerza bruta se imponía. Cuando parecía que el combate estaba próximo a terminar con la victoria para Cassios, ya que éste tenía inmovilizado a Seiya y amenazaba con arrancarle una oreja, Marin gritaba desesperada, alentando a su discípulo que hiciera estallar su cosmos, le recordaba lo aprendido en sus lecciones y el propósito de ganar la armadura; lo que dio resultado: Seiya, a punto de desvanecerse, recobro las fuerzas y haciendo crecer poco a poco sus cosmos, fue él quien le separó la oreja a Cassios. Todos los espectadores no creían lo que veían, Shaina era la más sorprendida y molesta con los hechos, al observar que el oriental trazaba con sus manos lo que parecía ser la constelación de Pegaso, gritó alertando a su aprendiz que se separara de Seiya… Pero fue demasiado tarde, un herido y confundido Cassios yacía tendido en el suelo derrotado. Seiya era el vencedor.

Shaina y los hombres a su cargo, atendieron a Cassios, la amazona ya odiaba a Seiya con todas sus fuerzas y juro venganza. Todos creían que la aversión de Shaina para con el ahora caballero de Pegaso se debía a que, para ella, era un oprobio que un extranjero obtuviera una armadura sagrada del Santuario.

Al anochecer, estando Seiya en su morada, tuvo la curiosidad de ver su armadura, pero fue sorprendido por su maestra quien le explico que la armadura debe ser usada para garantizar el bien en la tierra y proteger a Atenea, nunca por motivos personales o de vanidad. Seiya la escuchaba con atención, cuando de pronto, ambos sintieron un cosmos acercarse; Marin, dudosa de que su aprendiz tuviera las fuerzas necesarias de luchar un combate más, le sugirió que huyera, que se alejara de ahí; Seiya sin comprender mucho la obedeció y siguió.

Durante la huida, Seiya le preguntaba a Marin qué ocurría, ésta sin dar tantas explicaciones le contesto que eran Shaina y sus hombres quienes buscaban venganza.

Y así era, Marin, al ver que era inútil huir, se detuvo en seco al ver que Shaina y sus secuaces les dieron alcance.

Shaina se acercó a ellos amenazante.

-Oye ¿por qué me persigues? Yo no hice ninguna trampa, te consta que gané la armadura justamente. – Reclamó Seiya, quien por fin tenía frente a frente a esa demonio que tanto lo había fastidiado, quedando en medio de ambas amazonas.

– Marin ¿Por qué proteges a Seiya? ¿Me lo entregas? o ¿Es qué prefieres enfrentarte a mí para salvarle? – Dijo Shaina ignorando por completo a Seiya, estaba furiosa, pero los nervios empezaban a dominarle.

-No lo protejo, yo no le debo nada. - Contesto Marín, entendiendo que lo mejor era que su discípulo se defendiera sólo, se alejó de la escena dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué dices Marin?! – Intervino un muy nervioso Seiya, Shaina le producía terror.

-Seiya, si quieres seguir con vida tendrás que vencer a Shaina- contesto la amazona del Águila.

Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, jamás creyó que su primera batalla como caballero sería contra la temible mujer que tenía enfrente, quien sin más lo atacó.

-¡A mi Cobra!- grito Shaina invocando al tiempo sus cosmos y alcanzando con su ataque al caballero sin problema alguno.

Seiya recibió el impacto del ataque y sintió como su cuerpo fue golpeado por miles de voltios, al ver que no tenía más alternativa, también lanzó su ataque de Meteoro Pegaso, pero fue inútil, Shaina era más rápida que él y esquivaba todos sus golpes, la amazona se burló por la lentitud e ineficacia de su oponente y en respuesta lo atacó una vez más, dejando al caballero mal herido y lanzándolo por el aire algunos metros.

Marín intervino preocupada, le recordó a su discípulo, que debía usar la armadura de Pegaso, Seiya obedeció y vistió su armadura por primera vez, sintiendo un poder ilimitado que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Shaina buscaba el lugar donde hubiera caído el caballero después de haber recibido su ataque, cuando de pronto sintió un poderoso cosmos acercarse y una energía la atacaba hiriéndola en su hombro derecho haciéndolo sangrar.

Con asombro descubrió que el causante de dicho poder era su oponente -¡Muy bien Seiya! Veamos qué haces con tu armadura- Dijo Shaina en tono amenazante y arremetió una vez más. El caballero de Pegaso hizo lo mismo, ambos cruzaron sus ataques, siendo la amazona más certera e hiriendo una vez más Seiya – Cómo lo pensé, no sabes controlarla y así solo es un pedazo de metal asqueroso- Continuaba Shaina mientras pateaba sin piedad al caballero quien yacía en el suelo, la amazona desquitaba así la humillación que sintió al verse plantada por él en el pasado, todo su odio se concentraba en eso.

Marin veía con desesperación como su alumno era derrotado por la amazona de Ofiuco e instaba Seiya a que viera a la armadura como una extensión de su poder.

Seiya no comprendía lo que decía su mentora y parecía rendirse ante los embates de Shaina, ésta decidió terminar la batalla con lo que sería un último ataque, pero fue interrumpida por sus secuaces quienes le pidieron ser ellos quienes se encargarían de Seiya y le propinaron varios golpes.

Shaina estaba agitada por la batalla y por qué estaba cerca de terminar con la persona que más odiaba _o amaba_ y eso la tenía histérica.

De pronto Seiya se puso de pie y les advirtió a los seguidores de Shaina que no permitiría que lo humillaran, por fin comprendió qué con su cosmos; la armadura y él eran uno solo, lanzó su Meteoro Pegaso eliminando sin problemas a sus contendientes, y el poder de su ataque alcanzo a Shaina arrancándole la máscara de su rostro.

Sus ojos verdes temblaban al igual que su cuerpo, _¿La reconocería?_, no sabía que le provocada más inquietud, si el verse vencida, el verse reconocida o el poder tan grande que Seiya había despertado, no pudo articular palabra alguna, solo temblaba.

Seiya la reconoció de inmediato sintiendo una punzada en su corazón, _¿Era la chica de los ojos verdes la mujer que tanto lo había molestado? ¿Por qué? Él no había dejado de pensar en ella y ahora resulta que ésta era su enemiga. _Se sintió decepcionado y busco la manera de herirla con sus palabras: -¡Vaya! Miren quien ésta aquí, con la máscara pareces el mismo diablo y en persona no lo pareces, chica de los ojos verdes – dijo esto último con sorna mientras se acercaba a ella, pero siguió de largo dándole la espalda.

Shaina permaneció inmóvil, ¡la había reconocido! y ahora todo estaba decidido: serían enemigos hasta que uno terminara con la vida del otro – Seiya, la próxima vez que nos encontremos te combatiré sin tregua alguna –

-Espero que ese día no llegue nunca- Contesto el caballero alejándose de ella.

Shaina lo vio partir con Marin, agradeció que sus secuaces siguieran inconscientes, como pudo se colocó la máscara en su rostro y se dirigió a su casa, apenas se vio dentro empezó a llorar… por la derrota… por Seiya… por sus palabras... Dentro de sí los sentimientos se confundían y agolpaban en su estómago… odiaba a todos, a Marin, a Cassios, a sus secuaces, pero cuando tocaba pensar en Seiya, a pesar de creer tener miles de motivos para despreciarlo, no encontraba uno que borrara la manera en que le había inquietado el alma, se regañó así misma por su debilidad y sacando a flote su orgullo… su orgullo herido, se convenció que la única manera de eliminar lo que sentía, era eliminando a Seiya. El cansancio y las lágrimas la vencieron, haciéndola dormir lo que restaba de la noche.

Por otro lado, Seiya después de haberse despedido de Marin tomó el avión que lo conduciría a Japón, y al igual que la amazona de Ofiuco, él también tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, estaba feliz de haber conseguido la armadura de Pegaso, lo que para él significaba el volver a ver a su muy querida hermana según la promesa que le había hecho el odioso señor Kido; pero también, la chica de los ojos verdes, que ahora sabía era Shaina, lo tenía confundido, ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué ese afán de siempre molestarlo? Un motivo podría ser su victoria frente a Cassios, pero ella y sus secuaces lo molestaban desde antes y según había visto, él y Marín, eran sus blancos favoritos. El caballero acertó que el motivo de tanto odio, fue por aquella vez que, en contra de su voluntad, la dejo esperando. Si fuera así, se resolvió que la próxima vez que la viera, le explicaría lo que había pasado, esperando atenuar así la furia de la amazona y convencerla, después de todo no le convenía iniciar su vida como caballero teniendo una enemiga del talante de Shaina.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasados algunos días de su derrota frente a Seiya, Shaina fue despertada por unos golpes en la puerta de su casa, sin mucho ánimo se levantó, se puso su máscara y abrió, echó los hombros hacia abajo y suspiro profundamente al ver que tenía como visitante al caballero dorado de Escorpión, quien con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en su amigo, pero quien no perdía el tiempo si tenía la oportunidad de molestarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo con fastidió Shaina, adivinando el propósito de la visita.

-¡Hola! Buen día, yo estoy muy bien, gracias ¿y tú? - contestó el dorado con algo de ironía.

-¿Qué quieres? En verdad que no es buen momento para tus bromas- Shaina agradecía tener puesta su máscara para no demostrar cuánto le incomodaba la actitud de Milo.

-Sólo venía a ver como estabas, supe lo de tu alumno. - dijo calmando el tono de su voz y aparentando preocupación.

-Estoy bien, gracias. - dijo con desgano la joven.

-A juzgar por el desastre de tu cabello, no creo lo que dices, vamos déjame entrar, te traje algo de comer. -

-Gracias, pero en verdad quiero estar sola. –

Pero Milo hizo caso omiso de la respuesta de la amazona y empujándola suavemente se introdujo en su casa y se sentó en el primer lugar que vio disponible.

-¿No sé cómo puedes vivir en un lugar tan pequeño y con tan pocas cosas?- Cuestionó el dorado con algo de sorna. Encontraba de lo más divertido molestar a Shaina, lo que hizo desde el día que la conoció, y aunque le había tomado bastante cariño y se había convertido en algo así como su protector en el Santuario, aunque bien, la chica no necesitaba que alguien la protegiera, ésta había encontrado en el caballero a alguien quien siempre la solapaba y justificaba sus arbitrariedades como líder de la legión sur ante el Gran Patriarca.

-En serio, te digo que no es buen momento para tus bromas, además no todos podemos acceder a los lujos de los caballeros dorados. – comento Shaina, también sentándose frente a su visita.

\- Tu podrías, pero insistes en rechazarme. - contesto Milo con un tono falsamente serio.

Shiana por su parte sonrió - Si no te conociera, ¡Qué fácil sería caer en tus falsas promesas! Pero debes recodar que te conozco bastante bien y que conozco a todas y cada una de las chicas a las que les has hablado así. -

-Pero contigo sería diferente, contigo… –

\- ¿En verdad viniste solo a declararme tu falso amor?, ya te dije que no estoy de humor. – Lo interrumpió la amazona, le molestaba sobre manera cuando Milo tomaba esa actitud de enamorado.

\- ¡Pequeña serpiente! ¡Eres mala! - respondió Milo sonriendo, poniendo inmediatamente una cara sería - Solo venía a ver cómo estabas, tienes días sin ser vista en el Santuario, todos hablan de tu combate con ese nuevo caballero de Pegaso y se rumora que tu ausencia se debe a que estas mal herida. –

\- Pues ya ves que no, ¿Cómo demonios sabe la gente de eso? -Dijo con enojo e indignación la amazona, levantándose de su lugar - Seguro fue la maldita de Marin, ya la imagino regodeándose de la victoria de su discípulo-.

\- No, no creo que haya sido ella, de sobra sabes lo reservada que es Marin, es tu mala voluntad hacia ella lo que te hace pensar eso. Yo culparía a tus propios seguidores, que no dejan de hablar sobre lo poderoso que resulto ese nuevo caballero, y hablando de ellos, dime, Cassios ¿Cómo esta él? –

Shaina volteo a verlo sin saber que responder, ¡se había olvidado de su discípulo!, si bien, había ordenado a sus secuaces lo atendieran, ella no se había preocupado en lo más mínimo de él y sintió remordimiento, ahora que ya no era oficialmente su discípulo, sabía que Cassios debió de haber buscado un nuevo hogar y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

-¡No me digas que no has ido a verlo! - Prosiguio Milo sorprendido por la fría actitud de la joven frente a él. - ¡Eres una serpiente egoísta! Pobre chico: derrotado, herido y sin el consuelo de su maestra. –

\- ¡No digas eso! le estoy dando tiempo… tiempo a que se recupere… y …. Y – dijo titubeante mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo.

-Y… mejor di la verdad, no te habías preocupado por él, sabes que conmigo no tienes por qué fingir, aunque no se vería mal que lo visitarás. – Milo se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a su amiga tomándola de la barbilla para levantar su cara y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente por encima de la máscara. – Me tengo que ir, ¡iras a ver a ese pobre chico! ¿Entendido? .-

Shaina, solo asintió con la cabeza y vio partir a su amigo. Milo tenía razón, era egoísta y no se había preocupado en lo más mínimo de su discípulo y de los malos momentos, que seguramente habría pasado a partir de su derrota, estaba tan ocupada en sentirse miserable por el odio-amor que sentía por Seiya, que no se ocupó de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sintiéndose terriblemente mal, decidió alistarse y visitar a su discípulo.

No le fue difícil encontrar la nueva vivienda de Cassios, y al verse fuera dudo en tocar, ¿Qué le diría? Sabía que gran parte del fracaso de su aprendiz era responsabilidad suya como maestra, respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

Un sorprendido Cassios abrió, primero mostró una gran sonrisa al ver a su maestra y luego la vergüenza se apoderó de él, sabía que le había fallado; y ambos adoptaron un largo silencio. Shaina entendió que a menos que ella dijera algo, podrían pasar así el resto de la tarde, así que fue la primera en hablar:

-¿Cómo estás?- Ahí estaba otra vez, esa actitud tonta de cachorro que tanto le exasperaba, pero recordó que debía ser paciente.

-Bi…en, muy…. Muy… bien y ¿usted? - Contesto balbuceando el joven sin querer reconocer ante su mentora que el dolor por las heridas aún era persistente.

\- Solo vine a ver como estabas, te vas recuperando. - No sabía que decir, tenía tantas ganas de reclamarle el que por su culpa no pudo humillar a Seiya, pero el vendaje sobre la oreja le indicaba que no era el mejor momento. –Sabes dónde encontrarme, por si necesitas algo. – continuo mientras retrocedía, pensaba irse, ya lo había visitado y había cumplido para no sentirse egoísta.

-Espere maestra, yo…. Yo … en verdad …. Siento mucho haberle fallado. -

"_Ahí va otra vez, el cachorro disculpándose"_. – Esta bien, ahora debes seguir entrenando por tu cuenta, estoy segura que ganarás otra oportunidad para probarte y lograrás ser caballero y estaré orgullosa de ti. – Vio en la mirada del joven que él necesitaba un poco más de consuelo y decidió dárselo: - Más de lo que ya estoy. -

Estas palabras pusieron en el rostro de Cassios una gran sonrisa – ¿En verdad ésta orgullosa de mi?-

Shaina solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quiere pasar?-

La amazona no quería, pero sabía que su discípulo merecía más que una visita en la puerta de su nuevo hogar – Si, ésta bien. – Entró y estuvo en la casa de Cassios toda la tarde, a pesar de que verle era un recordatorio de su propia derrota ante Seiya.

Los días pasaron y noticias que convulsionaban al Santuario llegaban una tras otra, primero se rumoró que una armadura dorada había sido robada y que era utilizada por unos caballeros rebeldes; luego que éstos habían derrotado a un par de caballeros de Bronce que habían sido enviados por el propio encargado de las guardias del Santuario siguiendo las órdenes del Gran Patriarca. La sorpresa de Shaina fue grande cuando se enteró que en ese grupo de insurrectos se encontraba Seiya, y aunque no se explicaba el por qué él podría estar en contra del Santuario que lo había armado caballero, esta noticia le pareció un motivo más para verlo como un enemigo y a Marín como a una traidora.

En una ocasión fue llamada por Gigas, quien era el encargado de las guardias del santuario para pedirle opinión sobre quién debía ser el nuevo atacante y ella sin pensarlo se ofreció, pero Gigas, reconociendo la fuerza y el temple de Shaina se negó a su petición, creyendo que podría serle útil más adelante, así que la amazona propuso a la única mujer que había considerado su amiga en el Santuario: Geist.

Geist, al igual que Shaina era un caballero femenino, que fue desterrada por su crueldad contra quienes contaminaban los mares, pero qué durante el tiempo de entrenamiento para convertirse en caballeros femeninos, ambas se hicieron amigas al reconocerse como iguales en fuerza y en su gusto por menospreciar y molestar a los demás. Shaina le había contado sobre su linaje y la historia de su pasado, por lo que Geist, en muchas ocasiones le había sugerido que reclamará el trono por la fuerza y que ambas gobernaran, Shaina solo negaba con la cabeza y le sonreía cada vez que su amiga fantaseaba con su plan.

Cuando Geist fue desterrada, Shaina se aisló mucho más de todos, le dolió bastante perder a su confidente y se prometió hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para obtener el perdón del Gran Patriarca, por lo que cuando Gigas le consulto no dudo en sugerirla, estando segura que ella derrotaría a Seiya y compañía.

Al obtener el consentimiento de Gigas, Shaina le escribió una larga carta donde le explicaba su nueva misión: recuperar el casco de la armadura dorada y eliminar a Seiya, sin omitir los motivos por los cuales debía matarlo.

Shaina se enteró del resultado de un primer enfrentamiento entre Geist y sus caballeros del abismo contra Seiya y los demás caballeros de bronce y con sumo gusto enteró a Gigas, que Geist tenía en su poder el casco dorado, ahora solo esperaba un segundo combate, donde sin duda sus enemigos serían eliminados.

Pasaron los días y al no obtener la noticia esperada, Shaina temió lo peor y fue Gigas quien le confirmo que Geist había sido derrotada. Shaina lloró desconsoladamente y se culpó por la muerte de su amiga; por primera vez sintió un odio profundo contra Seiya y sus compañeros, se prometió que la vengaría y fraguo un plan: Sabía que en el Santuario se encontraba la mayor parte de la armadura dorada por lo que dedujo que Seiya buscaría la forma de regresar y tratar de recuperarla, así que apostó a varios guardias en la ciudad vecina de Rodorio para que le informarán cualquier noticia que tuviera que ver con sus enemigos.

Seiya, quien por ese entonces había fraguado ya una amistad con los demás caballeros de bronce y con Saori Kido, se había prometido el recuperar al armadura dorada, puesto que estaba convencido que el Santuario se había corrompido y que era peligroso para toda la humanidad que el Gran Patriarca la tuviera en su poder; y así, después de varias batallas ganadas contra los adversarios del Santuario, él y sus amigos decidieron separarse para proteger tanto a Saori como al casco dorado, eligiendo a Shun, caballero de Andromeda para esa misión, mientras que Hyoga, caballero del Cisne; Shiryu, caballero del Dragón y él, Seiya; buscarían información sobre el Santuario con sus respectivos maestros, por lo que el caballero de Pegaso regresó en busca de Marin, sin saber que se dirigía a la trampa que Shaina había preparado.

Cuando la amazona de Ofiuco, recibió noticias sobre la presencia de Seiya, ordenó a sus secuaces que lo atacaran en las afueras del Santuario, rompiendo con esto las órdenes del Patriarca de no salir sin su permiso. Marin por casualidad escuchó los planes de Shaina y decidió seguirlos sin ser vista.

Shaina sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo, siempre lo hacía al inicio de un combate, pero ahora, se adicionaba el que volvería a ver a Seiya, así que se juró que no habría tregua alguna y que esta sería su oportunidad para vengarse por Cassios, por Geist y por ella misma.

Cuando el caballero de Pegaso se acercó a los linderos del Santuario fue sorprendido por los seguidores de Shaina pero no tuvo problemas para derrotarlos. Al ver esto, la amazona lanzo su ataque para llamar la atención de su enemigo, éste volteo hacia ella y ahí estaba … tan mortal… tan amenazante… y ¿él? Con unas ganas tremendas de volver a ver su rostro.

-Vamos a luchar Seiya, sabía que este momento llegaría y por fin podré vengar a Geist.- Dijo Shaina con un tono amenazante y con el corazón latiendo violentamente, ella tenía claro su objetivo, pero el estar frente a frente con el culpable de que su vida diera un vuelco que ella nunca espero, la ponía nerviosa y eso la enfurecía, así que trataba de adoptar una postura de lo más violenta para no ser traicionada por sus sentimientos.

\- Así que la conocías. – respondió Seiya y al escuchar el tono de voz de la amazona, sus esperanzas de limar asperezas desaparecían.

-¡Vas a pagar caro lo que le hiciste! – Utilizó el recuerdo de su muy querida amiga, para poder concentrarse en el odio y en la batalla, a pesar de sentir que las piernas le flaqueaban.

\- No he venido aquí a buscar problemas, no quiero pelear contigo, por favor,creo que podemos hablar de aquella vez en que acordamos vernos. – dijo suplicante Seiya, creyendo así atenuar el enojo de la amazona.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! –gritó histérica – Si no querías problemas… si no querías pelear, no debiste de haber venido. Acabaré contigo y me quedare con la armadura de Pegaso. – "_Y así terminare con todo lo que representas para mí"._

Al ver que era inútil dialogar con su oponente Seiya se decidió a luchar -Por lo mismo has fracasado en el pasado y volverás a hacerlo hoy Shaina. - contesto Seiya vistiendo su armadura.

Ambos caballeros se lanzaron golpes que hábilmente esquivaban, la amazona reconoció que su oponente había mejorado en su técnica. Ninguno de los dos descuidaba su guardia y sus ataques se volvieron más violentos, sin embargo, Shaina supo aprovechar su destreza y pronto estaba sometiendo a Seiya tomándolo del cuello para ahorcarle y así poner fin a la vida del caballero. Por un momento dudo sobre su actuar, pero recordó las humillaciones que le debía, la amazona sonrió con satisfacción y estando a punto de lanzar su ofensiva fue interrumpida por Marin.

-Sabes que ésta prohibido abandonar el Santaurio. - dijo la caballero del Águila atacando a Shaina, liberando así a su discípulo. – Y en cuanto a ti, tampoco debes de estar aquí, ¡Vete! - Le ordenó a Seiya.

Éste le contesto que había venido por ella en busca de consejo, pero Marín le interrumpió y fingió una pelea con él mientras le comunicaba que debía de ir con Hyoga a Siberia y salvarle del Caballero Crystal, quien manipulado por el Gran Patriarca, tenía como objetivo acabar con su discípulo. Cuando Seiya entendió el mensaje fingió huir.

Shaina trato de detenerlo, pero Marín se interpuso entre ella.

\- Es mi discípulo y voy a protegerlo. -

\- ¡Eres una traidora! –

\- ¡Y tú una tonta! Es la segunda vez que Seiya te deja en ridículo. - Le contesto a Marín burlándose mientras le daba la espalda a su oponente. – Si vas tras él, le diré al Gran Patriarca que saliste del Santuario sin su consentimiento. -

Sí el Gran Patriarca se enteraba de eso, sin duda Shaina estaría en problemas, por lo que desistió de ir tras el oriental y le prometió a Marín que se vengaría.

Mientras Seiya viajaba hacia Siberia, pensaba en Shaina, en algún momento planeó que cuando la viera, le explicaría su ausencia aquella vez que acordaron verse cuando aún él era un aprendiz, pero esta última batalla le dejo claro que la amazona no deseaba más que su muerte y que hoy lo hubiera logrado sí Marin no hubiese intervenido. El pensar en Shaina siempre le producía sentimientos encontrados y sí bien los hechos recientes lo mantenían ocupado, en ocasiones pensaba en la chica de los ojos verdes y le costaba asociarla con la Shaina tan terrible que ahora era su enemiga, eso le había dolido demasiado, pero ahora, al confirmar que para la amazona él no significaba nada, sonrió al darse cuenta que no le importaba mucho, ya que otra chica se estaba apoderando de sus pensamientos: Saori Kido; y es que la convivencia diaria con ella, al ver su cambio de comportamiento para con él y los demás, su valor, su benevolencia, le hacía ser una mujer de lo más interesante y se descubrió sonriendo mientras pensaba en ella. Tal vez era hora de dejar de pensar en "la chica de los ojos verdes" y poner atención en la mujer que los guiaba en su batalla contra el Santuario.


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente del combate, Shaina despertó aun adolorida, estaba en su alcoba, no recordaba nada, se levantó con dificultad, esta vez Seiya la había lastimado demasiado, se sentó a la orilla de su cama y de pronto escucho la voz de Cassios quien entraba en su habitación.

Shaina se aseguró de tener su máscara puesta.

-Despertó al fin, que bueno, le traje algo de comer. - dijo el guerrero acercando un plato a un buró de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Quién me trajo aquí? - Preguntó la amazona ignorando el saludo de su discípulo, a ella le preocupaba más el resultado de la batalla.

-Spartan la trajo y el Señor Faetón me ordeno que la cuidara. -

\- ¿Espartan? ¿Faeton?- empezaba a recordar poco a poco sus últimos momentos en la batalla, cuando sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo - ¿Cuál fue el resultado del combate? - pregunto Shaina con impaciencia, al ignorar si había logrado su cometido.

Cassios bajo la mirada y dudo en responder.

-¡Cassios!.- grito la joven para llamar la atención de su interlocutor, temiendo la respuesta que éste le daría.

\- Shaina, fueron derrotados, los caballeros de bronce los derrotaron. - contesto temeroso, esperando una reacción violenta de su maestra.

-¿Cómo? ¿Nos derrotaron?, ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? .- Shaina estaba furiosa, no podía creer que una vez más Seiya la humillara así – Spartan, Argol, ¿Cómo están ellos?.- cuestionó con preocupación por sus compañeros de armas.

-Spartan ésta bien, fue … Argol… quien … murió. -

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Argol murió?... ¡Diablos! Fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera quedado inconsciente, si no me hubiera desconcentrado, otro sería el resultado y Argol viviría. - Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una verdadera culpabilidad y remordimiento, dejando escapar algunos sollozos y lágrimas por su amigo. -¿Qué le diré a Faeton? ¿Qué dirá el Gran Patriarca de mí? Podría expulsarme, por mi culpa murió uno de los más valientes caballeros de Plata. - Continuaba con voz nerviosa y con los brazos en el estómago, tratando de contener el temblor que sentía en su cuerpo.

Cassios tomó las manos de su maestra para tratar de calmarla, Shaina de inmediato lo rechazo y se levantó de su lugar dándole la espalda a su discípulo, ella iba a volver a hablar cuando fueron interrumpidos por Milo, quien ingresaba al hogar.

Shaina lo vio y puso sus ojos en blanco, era un pésimo momento para soportar a Milo, éste la saludo y se acercó a la italiana abrazándola, ella lo recibe, pero no le corresponde. Cassios al ver la muestra de afecto del dorado, apretó sus puños.

-Vine en cuanto pude, me informaron que estabas herida. - menciono con un tono de preocupación el Caballero de Escorpión.

-Estoy bien, confundida y molesta por la derrota, pero bien. - respondió la amazona en forma derrotada y sentándose de nuevo en la cama, mientras Milo hizo lo mismo y la volvió a abrazar atrayéndola hacia él, Shaina se dejó llevar y se arropo en el pecho del caballero como una niña. Cassios no podía creer lo que veía, nunca había visto que su mentora permitiera que se le acercaran tanto, empezó a sentir unos celos terribles por la visita y un enojo indecible porque a partir de que el dorando entro en la casa, él parecía no existir.

Milo se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven porque este, dejo caer torpemente el plato que había llevado para Shaina.

-A ti no te había visto, ¿por qué no te vas y me dejas a solas con tu maestra? Hay cosas que debo hablar con ella. – ordeno el dorado con un tono despectivo, mientras continuaba abrazando a Shaina, su intención era que ambos tuvieran la libertad de hablar con toda confianza.

-El señor Faeton me ordenó que no dejara sola a Shaina. - contesto Cassios apretando los dientes, haciendo notar que no se iría del lugar.

-¿Pero qué te has creído insolente? ¿Acaso no sabes que mis órdenes están por encima de las del estúpido de Faeton? – Milo se levantó de su lugar para encarar a Cassios y cuando estaba por sacarlo a la fuerza, Shaina lo interrumpio.

\- ¡Cassios, por favor vete! Te agradezco tus cuidados, pero ya estoy bien, no te necesito más. -

Cassios apretó los puños para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, creyó qué si su maestra lo rechazaba, era por culpa de Milo, él sabía de su amistad, pero no adivinó que entre ellos pudiera existir algo más, así que rabiando salió de la morada.

-No tenías que ser tan duro, él solo quiere cuidarme. - menciono la italiana.

-Me molesto que ese tonto cuestionara mis órdenes. – dijo Milo mientras volvía a tomar a la guerrera entre sus brazos. -En verdad estaba preocupado por ti, me llegaron rumores de que habías sufrido una dolorosa derrota. -

Shaina se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡Argol murió! ¡Es mi culpa! fracase de nuevo en mis intentos de eliminar a Seiya; y ahora… Geist y Argol están muertos. Me siento terrible por arrastrarlos en mi fracaso. – decía mientras hacía esfuerzos por contener el llanto.

-Nunca he entendido el porqué de tu obsesión por matar a ese tal Seiya. - Cuestiono Milo, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica, tratando de consolarla.

-¿Necesitas una explicación?- Pregunto con sarcasmo la amazona volteando hacia él y separándose del abrazo – No te basta el hecho de que derrotó a Cassios y se llevó la armadura de Pegaso .-

\- Lo dices como sí Cassios en verdad te importara, los demás pueden tener con esa versión, pero yo que te conozco, no me la trago. -

\- Pues no hay más, es solo eso, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, Seiya derrotó a Cassios, luego a mí, y otra vez a mí y una vez más a mí. Así que me siento frustrada y que no puedo avanzar hasta matarlo.

-¡Wow! Te escucho hablar y pareciera que tienes que cumplir con la Ley de las Amazonas, tu sabes: o lo matas o lo amas, ¿No me digas que el pobre chico te ha visto sin máscara? –pregunto en tono de burla, con ese sarcasmo que tanto fastidiaba a la amazona.

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? – contestó la amazona con falsa indignación, mientras golpeaba al dorado en su brazo.

\- ¡Sólo decía! ¡No te enojes! ya tienes demasiado en tu cabeza, como para que te enojes conmigo. -

\- ¡Ash! ¡Si supieras todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza! –Contesto la joven con enfado.

\- Lo sabría si me lo dijeras. -

Shaina lo miro dudando de contarle o no sobre Cassios, sabía que el dorado se mofaría de ella, pero en verdad tenía la necesidad de poder externarlo con alguien. - Pues aparte de sentirme terrible por Geist y Argol, resulta que Cassios se me declaró. -

Milo no pudo contener una risa escandalosa que molesto a Shaina, ésta tomo una almohada y lo golpeó con ella.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvida que te lo dije, vete por favor. - comento molesta la amazona poniéndose de píe y señalando la puerta de su hogar.

\- ¡No! ¡Discúlpame por favor! No fue mi intención. - Solicitó el dorado, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa. - ¿Y qué le dijiste? -

-¡Le dije que no! Pero ni siquiera me escucho, resulta que me dio tiempo para pensarlo, pero mi respuesta es no.-

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te odiaría si terminarás con alguien como él! Es más, creo que no te visualizo con nadie, has dejado muy en claro que no es tu intención tener una pareja, te encanta ser una "solitaria con aires de todo poderosa"-

-¿Dejó muy en claro que no es mi intención tener una pareja?-Sin saber por qué esas palabras le dolieron – Sí, así es. - atinó en contestar con altivez.

-Tengo que irme, me da gusto ver que los rumores de las heridas no son ciertos, ahora solo te pido que no te creas que eres culpable sobre el destino de tus compañeros, por lo que he escuchado esos insurrectos son de cuidado. Cuídate pequeña serpiente - El caballero dorado se despidió con el acostumbrado beso en la frente y salió de la casa.

Shaina se tumbó sobre su cama y trato de dormir para olvidar todo lo que sentía. No fue consciente del tiempo que durmió, hasta que unos ruidos dentro de su casa la despertaron, suspiro profundamente y bajo los hombros al ver que era Cassios quien estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que estoy bien. - dijo con pesadez la amazona.

-No me quede tranquilo de dejarla sola con ese caballero dorado. -

\- ¡Cassios por favor!- contesto con enfado- No es la primera vez que Milo y yo estamos solos, además no tienes derecho alguno como para preocuparte por eso. - fue enfática.

\- Lo sé, por favor discúlpeme… solo que… Usted sabe… yo… yo la amo y ... a pesar de saber que no es el mejor momento… pero… quiero saber si el señor Milo… es el motivo de su negativa. - Cassios no la veía de frente, hablo con voz tímida y resignada.

_¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué más le falta a este día? _\- ¡Por favor Cassios! Tú mismo lo has dicho, este no es el mejor momento, por favor vete. - dijo casi suplicando la mentora.

-¡Por favor! Sólo responda eso y me iré, y si usted así lo quiere no la volverá a molestar. -

Shaina sabía que tenía el corazón de su discípulo en sus manos, si bien, no quería lastimarle, tampoco deseaba darle esperanza alguna, así que pensó que la única forma en que él la dejaría en paz, sería siendo lo más clara posible. –No Cassios, no es Milo ni nadie más. Yo simplemente no te quiero, no es mi interés tener relación alguna con nadie. -

Cassios sentía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. –Pero Shaina, si usted se diera una oportunidad…- intento interrumpir a la que fue su mentora, pero esta continúo.

-No hay oportunidad que darme, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte y te agradecería que esta fuera la última vez que hablamos de esto. Ahora por favor vete, necesito estar sola. – hablaba mientras conducía a su visitante hacia la puerta, dejando fuera a un desconsolado Cassios.

Shaina decidió presentarse ante Faetón para conocer su postura ante la nueva derrota y ofrecerse una vez más para ser ella la rival de los caballeros de bronce, pero el cansancio y los golpes recibidos le hicieron cambiar de opinión, sería mejor dejar eso para días futuros, cuando ella estuviese totalmente recuperada. Tomó un baño con la intención de que después, descansaría lo que restara del día. Al momento que se desnudaba frente al espejo, puso atención en las cicatrices de su cuerpo; algunas eran antiguas, otras no tanto, acarició las que tenía a la vista y fue tomando conciencia de su cuerpo, era firme por los entrenamientos y terso por la juventud, se dio cuenta de hacía mucho que no se veía de esa manera, se acercó más al espejo y observo con cuidado su cara, los estragos de no dormir bien y las batallas se notaban en sus ojos. Se preguntó si ese cuerpo y esa cara serían atractivos para alguien ¡Tenía tantas cicatrices! No quiso ponerle nombre a ese "alguien", pero se sonrojo de pensar que él, pudiera verla desnuda alguna vez, desechó la idea de inmediato; pero siguió contemplándose, cayó en cuenta de que había dejado de verse como una mujer, había sido consciente de ser solo un caballero, pero después de todo era una mujer, y una muy bella, eso él mismo se lo había confirmado. Pero, ¿Qué pensaría ahora Seiya de ella? ¿La seguiría considerando hermosa? ¿La pensaría tanto como ella a él? Se regañó por pensar en eso, que ella consideraba una debilidad. Se dio cuenta de cómo había cambiado su vida a partir de que conoció a Seiya: ella vivía tranquila, su mundo eran sus entrenamientos, ella se sentía plena con ser temida por los demás y ahora, todo eso carecía de sentido; ahora conocía la soledad, conocía ese dolor profundo en su pecho cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, ahora; en las batallas perdía la concentración cada vez que esos ojos marrones la miraban; se odiaba por eso y también a él; se obligó a creer que sólo la muerte de Seiya la libraría de esos sentimientos y con ese pensamiento en la mente, se dio fuerza para superar la tristeza por la muerte de Argol y Geist.

Los días siguientes decidió ser vista en el Santuario lo menos posible, no por temor a que le reprocharan la derrota, sino porque planeaba una y otra vez, con una obsesión enfermiza, su próxima batalla contra Seiya.

Dejo pasar algunas semanas, antes de sentirse lista para presentarse ante Faetón y le suplico que de nueva cuenta la enviará a ella a pelear contra los caballeros insurrectos, éste le dijo en palabras poco cordiales que había perdido su oportunidad y qué si no había sido castigada por su falla, fue porque después de todo lograron herir a uno de los rebeldes, le confío que ahora cambiarían la estrategia: Esta vez, Saori Kido sería la víctima. Faeton la consideraba el ancla que mantenía unidos a los caballeros y qué al deshacerse de ella, los demás no serían problema. Shaina insistía con desesperación, al grado que se inclinó ante él, tragándose su orgullo. Faeton no daba crédito ante la obstinación y comportamiento de Shaina, qué tuvo que cuestionar el motivo de su odio a Seiya. La amazona, reconociendo que se había desmedido en la petición, le contesto lo mismo que contestaba a todos: Un extranjero no puede portar una armadura sagrada del Santuario.

Sin querer escucharla más, Faeton le ordeno que se marchara, Shaina decepcionada y molesta por la respuesta, decidió utilizar la influencia más grande que tenía para lograr su cometido: Milo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, busco al caballero dorado en su hogar, éste la recibió sorprendido.

Después del saludo y con impaciencia Shaina le hizo saber que necesitaba un favor por lo que le suplico que la escuchará y ayudará.

-Pues adelante, dime ¿Cuál es ese favor tan grande, que te comportas de esta manera? - Cuestionó el dorado sorprendido de la actitud de su amiga y tratando de imaginar qué era lo que ésta le pediría.

-Faetón envió al tonto de Jamian para atacar a los caballeros de bronce…- Shaina hablaba de forma pausada debido a la inquietud que sentía, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse sin delatar sus sentimientos, fue interrumpida por Milo.

\- Ese idiota será derrotado como todos los demás, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo. -

-Yo… yo… yo debo ser quien vaya tras ellos… yo debo ser quien mate a Seiya y…. por favor… por favor te pido que vayas ante Faeton y le ordenes que me envié a mí. -

-¡Estás loca, Shaina! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Esa obsesión ya raya en lo ridículo, lo siento, pero no puedo interferir en los planes de Faeton, no sería digno de mí. –

\- ¡Por favor! Te lo pido, ¡hazlo y te daré lo que quieras! - continúo Shaina ya con desesperación y perdiendo su capacidad de razonar.

Milo la miro desconcertado, se decidió averiguar de qué sería capaz la mujer frente a él -¿Qué tienes tú, que yo pudiera querer?-

Shaina, totalmente perdida, respiro hondo y contesto: - Me has dicho que me quieres y aunque sé que no es verdad, estaré contigo si me deseas- bajó el rostro, tomando consciencia de lo bajo que podía caer con tal de volverse a enfrentar a Seiya.

Milo la escucho decepcionado, sabía que la actitud de la amazona no sólo era por las derrotas sufridas, quiso castigarla por valorarse tan poco, la tomo por la cintura y le quito la máscara para besarla violentamente, Shaina no se resistió, pero las lágrimas saltaron copiosamente de sus ojos, Milo la empujo contra un sofá quedando encima de ella, Shaina cerraba los ojos sin dejar de llorar, su cuerpo temblaba, pero acepto su destino: ella misma se había ofrecido. Milo se separó de ella, la tomó de los hombros agitándola bruscamente –Veme, ¿crees que sería capaz de algo tan vil? Pero lo que no puedo comprender, es ¿cómo tú, si eres capaz de algo tan ruin?, dime, sí fuera otro imbécil al que hubieras recurrido ¿Qué hubiera pasado? - le reprocho el dorado con enojo y frustración.

Shaina lo veía avergonzada, sabía que se extralimitó, se acurrucó en el sofá, tratando de calmar su llanto para recuperar algo de dignidad ante su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, serpiente? Ahora menos que nunca me trago el cuento de que odias a Seiya por ser extranjero- calmó su tono de voz, mientras observaba el desastre que era su amiga.

Shaina logró tranquilizarse un poco, se limpió el rostro con sus manos y aun temblando, se levantó, se puso su máscara y se dirigió hacia la salida – Por favor, perdóname. - dijo con voz entrecortada sin atreverse a verlo.

Milo la detuvo tomándola de un brazo. - ¿Qué vas a hacer? Después de esto, tengo miedo de que hagas una estupidez. -

-Desobedeceré a Faeton, iré a Japón y seré yo quien elimine a Seiya y a los demás. - Dijo Shaina con voz hueca y entrecortaba por el llanto.

-¡Estas loca!... Shaina esto es demasiado, ¿Amas a ese estúpido de Seiya, verdad?-

-¡Callaté! –Grito la amazona - ¡No te atrevas a decir eso!-

Milo la jalo hacía él, quería retenerla para confirmar lo que pensaba y también para convencerla de no arruinar su futuro como caballero. - ¿Lo amas, cierto? –

-¡No!- contesto conteniendo el llanto.

-No mientas. -

-No estoy mientiendo, yo…-

-Si no éstas mintiendo, dímelo de frente – Y una vez más retiro la máscara de la amazona.

Ella se sintió descubierta, no pudo contener el llanto; Milo la liberó del agarre, ella se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrir sus lágrimas, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, Milo se sentó a su lado; ella abrió su herida contándole todo lo que había ocurrido con Seiya, el dorado la escuchaba, la abrazó para ofrecerle consuelo.

Después de varios minutos, Shaina concluyo su historia, agachaba la cabeza, se sentía avergonzada ante su amigo, no se atrevía a mirarlo. Milo seguía en silencio, clavo su mirada hacia el paisaje que le ofrecía su ventana.

-Y… por que en lugar… de… tantas complicaciones… de crear excusas y batallas… ¿Por qué no le confiesas tu amor? - Se atrevió a decir, sin estar totalmente convencido de su propio consejo.

\- ¿Y perder lo que soy, lo que he conseguido? - pregunto Shaina con una voz apenas audible.

\- ¿Y qué has conseguido? – le contesto Milo aun con la mirada fija en la ventana

Shaina lo volteo a ver indignada - ¿Qué he conseguido? Es cierto que no me siento orgullosa de mí en estos momentos, pero yo… yo tengo una legión a mi cargo y… y soy un caballero de Plata… y uno de los más fuertes… y… – Guardo silencio al agotar sus motivos de orgullo.

-No quiero ofenderte, pero ¿sabes? De lo que menos me enorgullezco de ti, es de la manera en que conduces tu legión, ¡eres una tirana! Pero aun y con eso, ¿Por qué perderías tu "estatus" si te confesaras con Seiya? Creo que estarías mejor que cómo estas en estos momentos y también creo que te habrías ahorrado muchos malos ratos si no hubieras adoptado esta postura de querer asesinarlo y más sí cómo dices, él también mostró interés en ti. -

Shaina sabía que Milo tenía razón, odiaba cuando alguien más la obligaba a darse cuenta de sus errores, como en ese momento.

-Después de todo lo que he hecho, creo que ya es tarde para llegar y decirle lo que siento, eso ya no es alternativa, además estoy cumpliendo con la ley de la máscara, y es la decisión que he tomado.- Se colocó su máscara y se levantó. –Gracias por escucharme y, perdóname por favor. Sé que guardaras mi secreto, ¿Verdad? -

Milo sonrió – Sabes que sí… Shaina, solo te pido que no hagas ninguna estupidez. - y la vio partir sin él levantarse de su asiento, sabía que la amazona era impulsiva y poco reflexiva cuando su orgullo estaba de por medio, tenía la seguridad de que pronto tendría noticias de la mala decisión que estaba por tomar.

Saliendo de la casa de Milo, Shaina busco a Jamian pero éste ya había partido a cumplir su misión, así que se acercó a sus amigos para averiguar cuál sería su plan, lo que consiguió sin problema, en todo el Santuario era sabido que el caballero Jamian no era ni de los más hábiles ni de los más discretos, así que para esa misma noche Shaina salía para Oriente con el objetivo de unírsele en la batalla.

Durante el viaje, las palabras de Milo se repetían en su mente, "_Y…¿Por qué no le confiesas tu amor_?" _¿Sería tarde para hacerlo? ¿Cuál sería la respuesta de él?_ En verdad creyó odiar a Seiya en esos momentos; antes de él y ese estúpido conejo, ella no tenía más preocupaciones que ser la mejor en lo que tanto disfrutaba: ser un caballero femenino; y no tenía que pasar días y noches enteras pensando ese niño de ojos cafés, que además no parecía ser el más listo ni el más fuerte y que sin su armadura no encajaba en la imagen del hábil guerrero como ahora lo describían algunos en el Santuario; y al ir enumerando los "defectos" del Caballero de Pegaso se iba convenciendo que lo mejor era matarlo; después de todo, ella no se imaginaba perdiendo su reputación por estar con un guerrero de tan bajo nivel, sería una deshonra para ella y para toda su orden, un caballero de plata y uno bronce juntos, ¡Jamás!. Aunque eso significara no volver a escuchar esa voz de él que tanto le agradaba; y ver esa sonrisa que le hacía temblar las piernas; y esos ojos, que le parecían reflejaban el universo entero. ¡_Estoy jodida! _pensó.


	10. Chapter 10

Las noticias de la derrota de Jamian pronto llegaron a oídos de Milo, quien no se sorprendió por el resultado, ni por saber que en dicha batalla se había involucrado Shaina, siendo nuevamente derrotada, sonrió vagamente al confirmarse que su amiga había cometido una estupidez. Su cariño hacia la amazona le instaba a ir a verla cuanto antes, pero sentía que debía "castigarla" por su poca cabeza y decidió esperar unos días más, después de todo, seguramente Cassios estaría cuidando de manera devota a la guerrera.

Cuando pasaron algunos días y la curiosidad del dorado superaba sus ganas de castigar a la amazona, éste se dirigió a su morada, llamó en repetidas ocasiones y nadie atendió, sin embargo, sabía que Shaina estaba dentro, percibía su cosmos y el olor del incienso del que tanto ella era aficionada.

Siguió insistiendo.

Nada.

-Shiana sé que estas adentro, ábreme. - Dijo en un tono sereno.

Pasaron unos minutos sin respuesta.

-¿En verdad te vas a comportar como una niña? ¡Ábreme!. –

Shaina lo escuchaba, no quería abrirle, estaba totalmente desaliñada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, además de que varios objetos yacían rotos en el piso, así como algunos de sus pocos muebles en total desorden. Sabía qué si atendía al caballero, éste la fastidiaría a morir de verla así.

-Shaina, última vez que te pido que me abras, sabes que la puerta de tu hogar no es barrera para mí. - dijo en un tono molesto y amenazante.

Al escucharlo, la amazona supo que no tenía más remedio que abrir, así que lo más rápido que pudo se levantó de su lugar, acomodando algunas cosas que tenía a su alcance y se dirigió a su baño para lavarse la cara y se puso su máscara para abrirle a su visitante.

-¡Qué molesto eres!.- Dijo la amazona, sin abrir totalmente la puerta, quería impedirle el paso y aparentar normalidad. – No tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie, por favor vete. -

-¿A qué demonios huele? Ese horrible incienso tuyo, en verdad lo odio – dijo al entrar Milo, ignorando totalmente la petición de la guerrera.

Shaina puso los ojos en blanco y sólo espero junto a la puerta después de haberla cerrado para saber cuál sería la reacción de Milo al ver lo desordenado de su hogar.

¡Vaya! ¿Te asaltaron? ¿O paso un terremoto por aquí? - Milo trataba de aguantarse la risa, disfrutaba llevar a la amazona al límite de su poca paciencia.

-Vete por favor. - Hablo Shaina con enojo.

-No, no me iré – contesto el visitante mientras ponía una silla de pie para sentarse en ella. - Una vez más encabezas el cotilleo del santuario, se dice que Seiya te venció de nuevo y que estás herida. Esas noticias ya se vuelven frecuentes ¿No crees? Así que vine para saber si se trata de una noticia nueva o solo se reciclan las anteriores – finalizó el dorado con una maliciosa sonrisa.

\- Estas bastante enterado, sobra que te cuente lo ocurrido, además pareciera que más que preocupación, lo que realmente te tiene aquí son tus ganas de molestarme.-

-¡No! Estas equivocada, bueno no tan equivocada, porque preocupación no es, solo curiosidad lo que me tiene aquí. Anda, ven y dime ¿porque en lugar de decirle a Seiya que lo amas, volviste a pelear con él? ¿La costumbre acaso? - Y aquí fue donde el dorado no pudo resistir más y soltó una carcajada.

Shaina podía ocultar su expresión bajo la máscara, pero su cosmos delataba lo molesta que estaba, como pocas veces quería golpear a su amigo para hacerlo arrepentir de sus palabras, pero sabía que era inútil, él solo aprovecharía eso para burlarse más de ella. Resignada se rindió ante la mirada maliciosa de Milo y se sentó a su lado.

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, no sabía cómo empezar, sentía vergüenza ante él, aunado a que el odio y despecho se agolpaban en su garganta cada vez que intentaba siquiera recordar lo ocurrido.

Milo comprendió que la amazona no la estaba pasando bien, así que decidió dejar las bromas de lado y atino en abrazar a la chica y aunque hubo resistencia por parte de ésta, él siendo más fuerte, la obligo, sin dañarla, a que recostara su cabeza en su hombro. Hecho esto, Shaina soltó en llanto.

El caballero de Escorpión estaba incomodo por la situación, pero dejo que la guerrera se desahogara y cuando sintió que ella estaba más tranquila, con suavidad le retiro la máscara y adivino, al ver sus ojos que llevaba días llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Serpiente?- Preguntó con voz tranquila.

-Seiya… él… - el llanto limitaba la capacidad de habla de la guerrera.- él… ama a alguien más.- guardo silencio con la cabeza baja, sentía que esas palabras la desnudaban ante su amigo.

Milo también guardo silencio, no sabía que decir para consolarla, sólo la abrazó más fuerte. Sabía lo difícil que era para Shaina esa situación, sabía lo mal que se ponía su amiga cada vez que su orgullo estaba en juego.

-¿Has oído hablar de Saori Kido? ¿La chica que Jamian debió secuestrar?- dijo Shaina tratando de controlar el llanto.

-Sí, claro esa chica que lidera a los rebeldes.-

-Pues es ella a la que Seiya ama, cuando llegue con Jamian, Seiya tenía a Saori entre sus brazos, él estaba herido y le dijo que ella era muy especial para él, así que, al verse acorralados por Jamian y yo, ellos decidieron saltar a un precipicio, no sin antes decirse lo mucho que se importaban, y la manera en que ambos se miraban, se abrazaron para después saltar; al amanecer los busque y los encontré justo en el momento que ella estaba por besarlo, Seiya estaba inconsciente.-

-¿y qué hiciste?- Pregunto el dorado con una curiosidad casi de niño.

-¡Lo único que sé hacer…! ¡Pelear! - Contesto impaciente Shaina, reviviendo la furia en sus palabras – Ataqué a Saori, ¡tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza! Pero fui interrumpida por Hyoga y Shun… peleé también contra ellos - pero luego calmo su voz - y fueron ellos quienes me dejaron fuera de combate. Luego de eso, llegué a casa y no encontré mejor manera que desquitar mi frustración y coraje aquí. - La amazona suspiró hondamente. - Por eso, por favor te pido que hoy, aunque solo sea por hoy, dejes de lado tus bromas. Me siento terrible.

Milo no supo que decir, no porque no se le ocurriera nada, sino justo lo contrario, tenía tantas bromas pensadas, pero decidió cumplir el deseo de su amiga. Así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar dos vasos y llenarlos de agua, regresó y le ofreció uno a su amiga.

-Pues bien, creo que ya no tienes mucho que hacer, más que tratar de olvidar a ese caballero.- Dijo Milo con un tono de seriedad, permaneciendo de pie mientras tomaba agua.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿y qué crees que he intentado hacer desde que lo conocí? - contestó Shaina con sorna- ¡No!, ahora más que nunca debo matarlo, no tengo otra opción. -

\- ¿No tienes otra opción? – replico Milo- ¿No puedes seguir con tu vida?

\- ¡No! ¡Debo cumplir con mi deber y con la Ley!.- Contestó la amazona tratando de sonar convincente.

\- ¿En verdad, Ustedes las amazonas se han casado con esa estúpida Ley de la máscara? ¿Acaso creen que no hay más allá después de que alguien les ha visto el rostro? Yo te lo he visto y más veces que ese tonto, ¿cuál es la diferencia? – Inquirió Milo.

-Ash- Shaina volteo los ojos, se había quedado sin palabras para debatir al dorado.

-Yo te diré cuál es la diferencia y es que tú decidiste enamorarte de ese imbécil, no tuvo nada que ver esa estúpida ley, por lo tanto, no estas obligada a cumplirla. Ahora más que nunca, sabrás que no podrás matar a Seiya. Por favor, hazme caso, continua con tu vida, trata de olvidarlo.- Continuó Milo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la amazona.

Shaina pensaba en lo que escuchaba, se mordió el labio, sabía que Milo tenía razón. –Pero… y … ¿Cómo lo olvido?… ¿Cómo continuo?.- y voltio hacia su amigo.

-¿Por qué no regresas por un tiempo a casa? Pide permiso al Gran Patriarca, yo lo convencería-

\- ¿A casa?- Shaina lo miro extrañada asomando una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Tú qué sabes de mi casa? Prefiero ver a Seiya en brazos de esa chica qué regresar a mi casa -

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan malo es ahí? - Dijo Milo, tratando de esconder lo que él sabía sobre el hogar y la familia de la amazona, mientras la seguía tomando de sus hombros.

\- Si, muy malo. – Contestó la amazona volviéndose a mordiéndose el labio, las palabras de Milo le habían dado una idea: sí obtenía el permiso para ausentarse, tendría tiempo libre de sus obligaciones para ir a buscar a Seiya. – Pero sabes, no es mala idea, talvez podría ir allá, digo, no a mi hogar, pero sí a Italia. ¿Tú me ayudarías a conseguir el permiso? - pregunto mirando a su amigo con ojos de súplica.

Milo, aunque un poco extrañado por la rápida decisión de su amiga, asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, gracias. - Dijo Shaina fingiendo una sonrisa. - Jamás creí que tu visita me ayudara tanto, gracias de nuevo. –

Milo la miraba con extrañeza, la conocía perfectamente como para saber que algo tramaba, pero ya era tarde y él debía retirarse, así que la dejó con el acostumbrado beso en la frente.

Al verse sola, Shaina empezó a idear su plan: sabía dónde vivía Saori Kido, Jamian se lo había dicho cuando la secuestro, así que iría allí, averiguaría que tan cercanos eran ella y Seiya, después lo buscaría a él y lo mataría. Con eso en mente, se fue con una sonrisa a dormir.

Al paso de unos días, con el permiso de salir del Santuario, la amazona estaba en el aeropuerto de Japón, no llevaba su máscara, no quería llamar la atención, llevaba su pelo agarrado y unos lentes oscuros. La multitud y el bullicio, le recordaron las fiestas en el palacio y eso le causó enfado. Tomó sus maletas y salió del ahí.

Tomó un taxi que la llevó a su hotel y al instalarse en su habitación, lo primero que hizo, fue llenar la tina de la bañera y descubrir la función de las sales de baño que estaban allí. Se relajó como nunca antes lo había hecho y después de casi dos horas de estar en la bañera salió y se alisto para observar la ciudad desde la ventana; Japón le pareció emocionante, una ciudad con tanto movimiento y ruido, se preguntó cuál sería la rutina de Seiya en un lugar como este. Observó a la gente, le pareció que todos estaban tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que caminaban, subían, bajaban y cruzaban de manera automática. Cuando se aburrió de observar, unos folletos que estaban sobre una mesa, llamaron su atención, eran ofertas sobre masajes y servicios de la estética del hotel, Shaina se preguntó ¿por qué la gente iría a una estética? Ella sola se cortaba su cabello, de ahí en más, no creía necesario acudir a un lugar así. El baño la relajo más de la cuenta y durmió hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando despertó, tenía la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba rápido y debía aprovecharlo, así que se levantó y se alistó, llevaba su armadura y máscara en su caja, pero cubierta para no levantar sospechas. Salió del hotel y se dedicó a buscar la dirección de Saori; claro que se perdió al primer intento, así que no tuvo más remedio que pedir ayuda a un desconocido para que la orientara, después de esto, por fin dio con la casa de la mujer que tanto odiaba, era enorme, con amplios jardines y sin tanta seguridad como la amazona esperaba.

Los celos que sentía por la dueña de la casa, hicieron que compara esta mansión con el castillo donde ella creció y con satisfacción, se dijo a sí misma, que esta casa era mucho más pequeña a donde ella vivió. Una vez que determinó la forma en que entraría, se retiró del lugar.

Al día siguiente y después de esperar por varias horas afuera de la mansión Kido, al ver que Saori salía en una limusina, Shaina ejecutó su plan y pronto se vio dentro de la casa, no le costó trabajo esconderse de los pocos sirvientes que rondaban, llegando hasta la habitación de Saori. Allí, Shaina, decidió iniciar su búsqueda por dos razones, la primera, quería investigar el domicilio de Seiya y saber qué tan cercanos eran los dos; la segunda, corroborar sí efectivamente Saori Kido era Atenea, puesto que no olvidaba el cosmos tan poderoso que ella había desplegado en su batalla contra Jamian, lo que le traería a la amazona un dilema, ya que sí bien era leal al Patriarca y al Santuario, también le era leal a la Diosa Atenea, quien creía estaba en el Santuario y le daba el poder y las instrucciones al Patriarca. Entonces, deseaba saber quién mentía, sí esta Saori Kido o el hombre que la aceptó para ser caballero.

La amazona de Ofiuco, revisó los cajones y armarios, hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser el diario de Saori, lo ojeo con rapidez, buscando el nombre de Seiya, pero se topó justo con una carta de éste. Shaina, arrugo la misiva con sus manos después de leer las palabras tiernas que el caballero del Pegaso, la dedicada a la que llamó "mi hermosa Diosa", al darse cuenta de que no podría regresar la carta maltratada como la dejó, e impulsada por celos, decidió llevársela. En la última página escrita del diario se enteró que Seiya había caído enfermo y que se encontraba en el hospital de la fundación Graude. Impulsada por los celos, decidió salir de la mansión para ir en busca de Seiya.

Regresó al hotel sólo para averiguar dónde estaba ese hospital de la fundación. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, ¡Por fin! ¡Estaba más cerca que nunca de su objetivo! Decidió ir al hospital para idear de qué manera entraría, pero pensando que tal vez Saori, o alguno de los demás caballeros de bronce pudieran estar allí, decidió que tendría que cambiar su imagen para no ser reconocida, así que salió del hotel buscando lograr su cometido.

Se decidió por comprar una peluca en color negro y ropa cómoda, nada que llamara la atención. Una vez disfrazada se dirigió al hospital, vio que era un lugar público, y cuando se acercaba a la recepción, vio a Shun, Hyoga y otra chica que no conocía, pasar a un lado de ella. Los tres acompañantes se dirigieron al ascensor, Shaina sabía que esa era su oportunidad para encontrar a Seiya, sin tener que usar su cosmos para rastrearlo y hacer evidente también su presencia, así pues caminó detrás de ellos y los alcanzó justo cuando el elevador se abría, Shun permitió que primero entrara la joven que los acompañaba y al ver a Shaina, sin reconocerla, le esbozo una sonrisa y también permitió que ella entrara antes que él y Hyoga; Shaina respondió al gesto también con una sonrisa, los nervios empezaban a traicionarla, comenzó a temblar y bajaba la mirada para evitar hacer contacto con los demás ocupantes del ascensor.

Hyoga pulsó el botón del piso número seis y dirigiéndose a la disfrazada Shaina, dijo: - ¿A qué piso va Usted, señorita? -

Shiana tardó en reaccionar, creyó que la habían descubierto, pero se aventuró a decir: - También al piso seis… gracias. – dijo con nerviosismo.

Cuando vio que los tres seguían charlando, empezó a calmar su respiración, ahí se enteró que la chica que acompañaba a los caballeros era Miho, amiga de Seiya, y que ella lo cuidaría durante el resto de la tarde.

Shaina puso los ojos en blanco, _¿una rival más?, _pensó.

Cuando el elevador se abrió, nuevamente, los dos caballeros permitieron el paso de las mujeres, Shaina camino unos pasos y se detuvo fingiendo buscar algo en su bolso, lo hizo solo para permitir que los tres se le adelantaran y ella seguirlos, al ver que los tres se introdujeron en una habitación, ella tomó nota del número de la misma y salió del lugar.

Decidió esperar a la noche para proceder a su ataque, y ya usando su armadura se introdujo en el bosque que rodeaba al hospital, sin perder de vista la entrada del mismo. Pasaron un par de horas y vio salir a los amigos del caballero, ella se impacientaba más con el paso del tiempo, estaba ansiosa y por momentos se preguntaba sí sería capaz de culminar su plan, esperaba a que Miho saliera, no quería ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de nadie más; aunque lo que realmente quería la amazona era no tener testigos al momento del ataque, pues las dudas empezaban a llenar su mente y ánimo, ¿y si no lo mataba? ¿Y sí de nuevo era derrotada? O la pregunta que más le inquietaba: y si ¿Le confesara su amor? ¿Cuál sería la respuesta de Seiya? Cerraba los ojos y negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, como sacudiéndose la idea, y en eso estaba cuando su corazón latió con fuerza con lo que veía, allí, muy cerca de ella se encontraba Seiya, con algunas vendas sobre su cuerpo y lamentándose de lo aburrido que era estar en el hospital. Shaina se alistaba para sorprenderlo con un ataque, pero tuvo que detenerse pues a lo lejos escucho la voz de Miho llamando a Seiya, instándolo a regresar al hospital, Shaina se molestó _¿Qué nunca podré matar a este hombre?_ Pensaba mientras veía como después de hacerse el gracioso, Seiya regresaba al hospital abrazando a Miho.

Ya entrada la noche y después de ver salir a Miho, Shaina entró al hospital, cuidándose de no ser vista y cuando llegó a la habitación que buscaba, respiro hondo y se prometió que esta sería su última batalla contra Seiya, fuera cual fuera el resultado. Abrió la puerta y se encontró al caballero durmiendo plácidamente, así que lo ataco de inmediato, pero éste despertó al momento para librarse el ataque.

-¿Shaina? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me atacas? - Inquirió un sobresaltado Seiya.

-Tenemos una deuda pendiente y ahora que los caballeros plateados han sido derrotados, me llevaré tu cabeza como trofeo- Contesto Shaina enfurecida y arrojando un florero con rosas rojas que estaba sobre un mueble, enfocó su enojo en ese desafortunado adorno, creyendo que era un regalo de Saori.

\- Arruinaste las flores de Miho- Reprochó Seiya esquivando el florero – Ya estoy cansado de esta situación y ya estoy harto de ti- dijo con enfado Seiya, pero sabiendo que no podría escapar, pensó en al menos poner a salvo al personal del hospital y saltó por la ventana.

Shaina exasperada porque su plan no salía conforme lo planeado, brinco para ir detrás de su presa.

Seiya al darse cuenta de que era perseguido por la amazona solo apresuro la carrera, tenía poco ánimo para enfrentarla, y aunque después de que Shiryu perdiera la vista, él se había prometido odiar a esa mujer, ahora que la tenía de nuevo frente a frente se dio cuenta de que esos sentimientos de odio no existían, y que Shaina, le producía más bien enfado y estaba cansado de esa tonta rivalidad, él solo continúo corriendo sin tener claro qué era lo que seguiría de esa carrera, estaba por detenerse y enfrentarla cuando Shaina se le adelantó y tomando impulso lo ataco de nuevo, esta vez con una patada directo al rostro del caballero, ataque que fue esquivado sin problema.

Quedaron frente a frente, Shaina buscaba ansiosa que él respondiera a sus agresiones, pero su oponente se reusaba.

-¿Por qué no peleas?- cuestionó la amazona.

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a volver a pelear contigo, eres una mujer y eso va contra mis creencias-

\- Entonces no pienses en mí como mujer - replico Shaina.

-Eso es imposible-

Esas palabras ablandaron la postura de la amazona, comenzaba a dudar y de pronto como si algo la iluminara, creyó que lo más conveniente era hablar sobre la ley del Santuario respecto a la máscara, así como de la ocasión en que Seiya vio su rostro por primera vez. Mientras lo hacía, Shiana se retiró la máscara, había sido un impulso, pero no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Le contó a Seiya lo que esa primera vez causo en ella, las veces que lo fue a buscar, la forma en que se creyó burlada la vez que él la dejo plantada, aunque omitió contarle su teoría de que Marin estaba detrás de eso.

Seiya escuchaba con asombro, jamás imagino haber causado tal impresión en la joven y más porque en su momento, él había sentido lo mismo, él había pasado desvelos por ella, desvelos que se intensificaron después de haber sido descubierto por Marin. Al verla sin máscara, recordó esos ojos verdes que tanto lo habían apasionado, y al escucharla hablar, él también revivía esos encuentros, pensó en decirle lo que él había sentido, pero creyó que ya no tenía caso, ahora él estaba enamorado de Saori, y Shaina estaba ahí para buscar venganza, no, ya no tenía caso recordar sentimientos que ya no existían para ninguno de los dos.

-Al ver mi rostro, rompiste una ley y debo de matarte- finalizó Shaina con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si no lo haces ¿qué? -

-Jamás podría ser entre nosotros - contesto Shaina con voz baja, pero, recordando su objetivo aclaro la voz y se enjugo las lágrimas que se asomaban por su ojos- Así que debo de matarte – dijo retomando también su postura de ataque.

Shaina se alisto para el asalto, pero Seiya se negaba a responder, después de escucharla, recordar y ver su rostro de nuevo, estaba más que resuelto a no volver a pelear contra ella, esquivaba los golpes de la amazona y aprovechando que ella ya había perdido la concentración en la batalla, Seiya se colocó detrás de ella tomándola por el brazo.

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a pelear contigo Shaina.-

La amazona volteo hacia él, estaban tan cerca, que por un momento pensó en besarlo, pero por temor al rechazo, sólo lo golpeo en el pecho con su codo para liberarse de él. Para estos momentos Shaina lloraba copiosamente y le dio la espalda al caballero.

Seiya no la entendía, se suponía que Shaina estaba ahí para matarlo, pero su conducta se apaciguaba al grado de derramar lágrimas, situación que tenía desconcertado al caballero.

De pronto ambos sintieron un cosmos sumamente poderoso, Shaina lo reconoció de inmediato, conocía bastante bien esa cantidad de poder, y sabía que solo podía pertenecer a los caballeros dorados, así que sintió miedo, no por ella, sino por su rival y olvidando totalmente su propósito, corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Seiya, tenemos que huir! ¡Anda, corre! -

\- ¿Pero qué pasa, Shiana? Si hace unos minutos querías destruirme - Pregunto un Seiya desconcertado por la conducta de la amazona.

\- Te digo que corras, ambos estamos en peligro. - Contesto la guerrera con desesperación.

El poder del cosmos que se anunciaba hizo que ambos flotaran por los aires, solo para después ser expulsados violentamente, el caballero que emanaba dicho poder se hizo presente, era Aioria caballero dorado de la casa de Leo y sin más preámbulo hizo saber su objetivo: matar a Seiya.

Seiya lo reconoció de inmediato como aquel amigo de Marin, que, en muchas ocasiones, después de los entrenamientos, los acompañaba a su casa, incluso se ocupó de curar algunas veces las heridas del entonces aprendiz.

El caballero de Pegaso le cuestionó su proceder y la causa por la cual luchaba, a su vez él escucho de su nuevo adversario la historia de su hermano, que era considerado un traidor en el santuario y ahora era su deber recuperar el honor perdido; Shaina interrumpió para pedirle a Aioria que le permitiera fuera ella quien acabara con Seiya.

Aioria sonrió con desdén –Sabes bien que jamás podrás matar a Seiya. Será mejor que te vayas Shaina, o tú también podrías salir lastimada, ¿Te parece correcto, cubrir a Seiya? ¿Acaso eres una traidora? - Inquirió el dorado.

Al escuchar que su petición no fue concedida, Shaina optó por atacar al caballero de Leo, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él, pero al menos le daría tiempo a Seiya de escapar, así que reunió su cosmos y ataco al dorado, quién sin dificultad, se anticipó al ataque usando solo uno de sus dedos, dejando a la amazona fuera de combate, después repitió la misma técnica contra Seiya a quien también logro dañar.

Seiya se puso de pie recuperándose del golpe y se alistó a pelear contra Aioria lanzando su "Meteoro Pegaso", el cual no hizo efecto alguno en el dorado, quien al ver el desconcierto de Seiya, le explicó con soberbia, lo lentos que eran sus "meteoros" y que ellos, los caballeros dorados, se movían a la velocidad de la luz, lo que hacía poco eficaz la ofensiva del Pegaso y para demostrarle la velocidad de la que hablaba, Aioria lo embistió con su "Rugido de León", pero no fue Seiya quien recibió el golpe sino Shaina quien se interpuso entre él y Aioria, quedando mal herida en los brazos del caballero de bronce.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Pregunto Seiya consternado, mientras rodeaba a la amazona con sus brazos.

\- Cuando un caballero femenino tiene su rostro bajo la máscara y éste ha sido visto por un hombre, lo mata o… lo ama - Contestó Shaina reuniendo no solo la fuerza para hablar sino también el valor para hacerlo y sintió como su corazón se alivianaba ante la confesión. – Todo este tiempo… todas esas batallas… fueron para tratar de convencerme a mí misma que no te amaba, pero fue en vano, entre más luchaba por odiarte o destruirte, más intensos eran mis sentimientos por ti -

-Shaina… yo…-

-¡No! No tienes que sentir o decir nada, sé por tu cosmos y tus acciones que tú eres muy noble y generoso y que sé que esto puede ser incómodo para ti, solo quería ya no seguir cargando con esto, no éstas obligado a contestar, yo … solo…-

Mientras se confesaba, la Santo de Ofiuco lloraba y cuando las fuerzas la abandonaron se desmayó en los brazos del hombre que amaba, quien la acerco hacia sí también llorando, la abrazó mientras la llamaba por su nombre pidiéndole que reaccionara, y cuando vio que la joven no respondía, él la abrazo con más fuerza, podía sentir la calidez de la amazona y deseo que fueran otra las circunstancias, otros los tiempos en los que los dos pudieran estar así, abrazados.

\- Te perdonare la vida por el sacrificio de Shaina, sigue tu camino Seiya- Intervino un conmovido Aioria que se disponía a marcharse.

\- Espera Aioria ¿Por qué no detuviste tu golpe? - Cuestionó con evidente coraje en su voz el caballero de bronce mientras colocaba a Shaina con cuidado sobre el césped. – No puedo creer que no vieras cuando Shaina saltó para protegerme ¿No puedo creer que usaras tu golpe contra una mujer? Esto nunca te lo perdonaré y aunque pierda la vida, trataré de matarte – Sentenció mientras su cosmos se elevaba y dirigió su golpe justo al rostro del dorado impactándolo, pero sin hacerle el más mínimo daño.

\- ¿Con esto te sientes mejor, Seiya? No vi a Shaina y esa es mi culpa, pero aún hay remedio –Contesto Aioria acercándose a la amazona y con su cosmos trato de curarle, para después cargarla. – Shaina se salvará de esta, la llevaré conmigo-

Ambos oponentes se miraban fijamente, sabían que en un futuro volverían a medir fuerzas.

-Seiya, ¿Por qué desafiaste al Santuario? - inquirió el dorado.

-Te equivocas, es el Patriarca y sus órdenes las que…-

-Las órdenes del Patriarca lo son todo, ten por seguro que en un futuro tendré que matarte a ti y a tus amigos- Interrumpió Aioria dándole la espalda a su oponente dando por terminado el encuentro.

\- Cómo tú lo has dicho, tal vez en un futuro tendrás que matarme, pero por favor, perdona a Shaina- Solicitó Seiya con desesperación y si fuera necesario enfrentaría de nuevo a Aioria con el fin de liberar a la amazona del destino que le aguardaba en el Santuario.

\- No tengo intenciones de involucrar a esta mujer-

Mientras Aioria se alistaba a partir, ambos caballeros escucharon voces, se trataba de tres caballeros de plata que habían seguido al dorado por instrucciones del Patriarca, estos le cuestionaron el porque les perdonaba la vida a los traidores, refiriéndose a Seiya y Shaina, comparando al dorado con su hermano. Aioria replico que no era necesaria su presencia, pero los de plata decidieron atacar a Seiya para vengar a sus compañeros caídos, lo que hicieron uno por uno y estando a punto de derrotarlo, lo lanzaron por los aires para golpearlo al mismo tiempo. Pero un cosmos superior al de los tres caballeros protegió y cubrió a Seiya vistiéndolo con la armadura dorada de Sagitario con lo que ahora, él pudo derrotar a los tres caballeros.

Viendo esto Aioria sabía que la verdadera batalla iniciaría, así que depositó a Shaina sobre el césped para hacer frente a Seiya y a la armadura dorada que había pertenecido a su hermano.

El primero en atacar fue el caballero dorado de Leo con su "Rugido de León", siendo esquivado por Seiya, quien decidió volver a intentar con su "Meteoro Pegaso" teniendo éxito esta vez y lanzando a su oponente por los aires. Se desato una batalla de cosmos y ataques entre esos dos caballeros, siendo interrumpidos por Hyoga y Shun, caballeros de Cisne y Andrómeda, respectivamente.

Ahora los tres caballeros de bronce al momento de pelear contra el dorado, le hacía ver que el Patriarca no le era leal a la Diosa Atenea, Aioria los calificaba de infames y traidores y cuando estaba dispuesto a acabar con ellos fue interrumpido por el cosmos más poderoso que él había sentido y se dio cuenta de que el mismo provenía de una joven.

Ella le contó su identidad y la verdadera historia sobre su hermano, volviendo a desplegar el poderoso cosmos con el que intervino.

Aioria dudaba de lo que escuchaba, aunque reconoció que el poder que emanaba de ella era superior al de los caballeros dorados, así que, para estar seguro solicito una prueba a la joven frente a él, ya que después de todo, durante muchos años escucho y creyó la versión de que su hermano era el traidor y él tuvo que vivir a la sombra de eso, refugiándose en ser el más fiel al Patriarca para poder limpiar el nombre de su familia.

-Si es verdad lo que dices te golpearé, sí realmente eres Atenea, podrás detener mi golpe sin sufrir daño, pero sí por el contrario mientes, lo lamentaras – Sentenció el caballero dorado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿Cómo puedes solicitar semejante prueba? - Le reprocho Seiya, siendo ignorado tanto por Aioria como por Saori.

-Si necesitas esa prueba para creerme, adelante Aioria, atácame con todas tus fuerzas- Respondía la diosa.

Aioria lanzó su "Rugido de León" directo a la cabeza de la joven, pero Seiya se interpuso y con la ayuda de la armadura dorada, detuvo el golpe con su mano recriminándole su actuar y lanzando contra él su propio ataque, en ese momento Aioria tuvo una revelación: vio a su hermano y éste también le cuestionó su proceder. Aioria se supo vencido, reconociendo además la honorabilidad de su hermano, se posiciono justo frente a Saori y se inclinó ante ella solicitando su perdón.

La diosa le brindo una sonrisa instándolo a luchar ahora por la justicia, el caballero dorado se puso de pie prometiéndole que eso lo haría hasta el fin de sus días.

Aioria tomó nuevamente a Shaina, volteo hacia su Diosa y se inclinó levemente a modo de despedida.

-Aioria ¿Qué pasará con Shaina? - Pregunto de nueva cuenta Seiya.

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo intención de involucrarla en nada, buscare un lugar donde ella pueda descansar hasta la hora de nuestra partida al Santuario- Contesto Aioria viendo a Seiya.

El caballero de Pegaso tomó la mano de Saori, quien para ese entonces era su novia desde hace algunos meses, y viéndola le pidió que permitiera que Shaina recibiera atención médica, después de todo estaban en las afueras del hospital de la fundación Graude; Atenea sonrió de manera forzada, ¿Por qué Seiya se interesaba en Shaina?, pensó.

-Si tú crees que es buena idea, adelante- contesto Saori, tratando de sonar convencida de la idea. – Sin embargo, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo volátil que es ella, ¿Qué pasaría si despierta y se ve nuevamente vencida? ¿no crees que estaría mejor en otro lugar? – Continúo ignorando lo que había pasado en ese lugar instantes antes de su llegada.

Seiya dudo por un momento, Saori tenía razón, Shaina debería estar en un lugar más seguro.

-Tienes razón, el hospital no es buena idea- contesto Seiya, pero luego, dirigiéndose al dorado, le dijo: Aioria, ven a mi casa, no estamos lejos, ese sería un buen lugar para que Shaina descansara. -

Saori hizo una mueca de desagrado que, de inmediato borró de su rostro –Seiya, no creo que eso tampoco sea buena idea, de seguro Aioria tiene todo bajo control ¿No es así? - dijo dirigiéndose al caballero de Leo.

-Tengo que encontrar un lugar donde ella pueda descansar mientras yo busco la manera de regresar al Santuario, no puedo hacerlo en la misma forma en que llegue, de preferencia un medio de transporte donde no me cuestionen sobre Shaina, no quiero que desde este momento en el Santuario sepan lo que ha ocurrido aquí, sobre todo por la seguridad de ella, así que el plan que propone Seiya me parece bien. -

Seiya sonrió al escuchar a Aioria, volteo hacia Saori buscando su aprobación, la diosa no tuvo más remedio que sonreír y fingir que estaba de acuerdo, aunque los celos se apoderaban de ella, pero no quería mostrarse indiferente hacia las necesidades de Shaina, viendo el interés que ambos caballeros tenían en la amazona.

Todos llegaron al departamento de Seiya, Aioria recostó a Shaina sobre la única cama que había en el lugar. Seiya, por su parte se despidió de su adorada diosa con un beso en la mejilla, los caballeros del Cisne y Andrómeda también se despidieron y se retiraron junto con Saori.

Shaina dormía profundamente lo que le causo curiosidad a Seiya, cómo era posible que durmiera de esa manera sí estaba bastante herida, Aioria le respondió que él la había inducido en ese sueño, así la amazona podría soportar el viaje de regreso.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que Shaina no despertará ni sangrará más, tengo que buscar la manera de regresar al Santuario- Anunció Aioria retirándose su armadura y alistándose para salir- ¿Podrás cuidarla? - le pregunto al Pegaso.

Este primero asintió con la cabeza y luego respondió: - Si, claro. -

El caballero de Leo salió del apartamento.

Seiya se sentó a un lado de Shaina, jamás imagino que algún día, la chica de los ojos verdes estaría durmiendo en su alcoba y se dedicó a estudiar las facciones de la amazona, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con tanto detenimiento, ¡Vaya que era hermosa! Su nariz pequeña pero afilada, sus pestañas grandes, sus labios delgados, con cuidado le retiro un mechón de cabello que interrumpía su rostro, provocando que Shaina se estremeciera al contacto y al mismo tiempo pronunciara con voz débil el nombre de su amado.

Seiya se conmovió al escuchar su nombre, tomó una de las manos de la amazona entre las suyas y la acerco a sus labios depositando un pequeño beso en ella – Aquí estoy Shaina- pero la amazona no reaccionó.

Seiya empezó a acariciar el rostro de la joven, lo hizo con cuidado casi rozando su piel, después siguió con su cuello, le pareció delgado, luego recorrió con delicadeza el hombro de la amazona, enredando sus dedos con el tirante grueso de las prendas de ella, se cuestionó en ese momento qué tan honorable seguiría siendo él, si deslizara ese tirante, decidió no hacerlo, pero continuo con el recorrido de sus dedos ahora sobre el brazo de la chica. Shaina se movió retirando un poco la manta que la cubría, dejando al descubierto su escote. Seiya observó con atención, trago saliva, ahora había más piel al descubierto para seguir con las caricias, pero ahí reaccionó.

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?-

Se alejó de ella, sentía que le debía todo el respeto del mundo a esa mujer y también a su querida Saori, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que había hecho, así que tomo una silla y se colocó cerca de la cama, se dio cuenta que había pasado más de una hora de que Aioria había salido, así que en cualquier momento debería estar de regreso, cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta y creyendo que era el caballero dorado, solo contesto con voz alta: Esta abierto, pásate.

Sin embargo, no era el caballero de Leo quien entro sino Saori; Seiya la vio sorprendido y al momento se levantó de su lugar para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Saori, qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto el Pegaso acercándose a su diosa.

-Perdón, yo… algo me decía que no debía dejarte con ella… ella no es de fiar… y yo… ¡ash!... Me siento como una tonta- Respondió una confundida Saori- Es que… no entiendo porque querías ayudarla, si ella solo ha buscado la manera de matarte, además ¿Cómo está eso de que Aioria tiene que buscar la manera de regresar con ella al Santuario? ¿Qué no llegaron juntos? y… y ¿Por qué tiene que evitar que la castiguen? -

Seiya la tomó de un brazo para dirigirla a un sofá, ambos se sentaron, él le contó todo lo ocurrido a su novia, ésta suspiro y cerró los ojos, cuando escucho la parte de la declaración de amor.

-Ya ves, no estaba tan equivocada al venir. - sonrió de manera tímida tratando de justificarse – Y ¿Aioria dónde ésta? -

-Salió a buscar el transporte de regreso al Santuario-

-Entonces ¿Estás solo con ella? - pregunto con un tono de celos en su voz la diosa.

Seiya sonrió –Ven, vamos a verla – y dirigió a su novia a su habitación donde la amazona yacía convaleciente – No ha despertado, ni siquiera se ha movido de allí -

Saori respiro profundamente y volvió a sonreír – Perdón, me siento como una tonta, no debí de dudar de ti – y se acercó a su novio para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Seiya respondió el beso y sonrió a la chica, _¿Cómo decirle que no estaba equivocada? ¿Cómo decirle que por un momento dudo de él mismo? _– No digas eso. – y con ternura acarició el rostro de su diosa.

-Ya es tarde y Tatsumi me espera, ¿No vemos mañana? Después de lo que paso hoy, me queda claro qué si queremos desterrar el mal del Santuario, tenemos emprender allá la lucha, mañana inicio con los preparativos-

\- No decidas nada sin los demás, por favor-

\- Esta bien- Sonrió Saori y se acercó para nuevamente besar a Seiya de despedida.

Cuando Seiya se vio solo, camino una vez más a su sofá y se dejó caer pesadamente _¿Qué demonios me paso? ¿Cómo pude pensar en engañarla? Sí, Shaina es hermosa, es la chica de los ojos verdes y sí, me ama, pero… no, no puedo… yo amo a Saori, _el caballero resolvió que una vez que supiera que Shaina estuviera recuperada, hablaría con ella y aclararía todo entre ellos dos, si bien sentía un gran cariño por la amazona, un recién y descubierto cariño, él amaba a Saori y esa sería su postura, escucho que otra vez alguien entraba a su departamento, esta vez era Aioria.

Seiya se incorporó y le pregunto sí había conseguido transporte, el dorado respondió afirmativamente, un barco saldría a la media noche rumbo a Grecia y de ahí ya tenía previsto como llegar al Santuario. El caballero de Pegaso le ofreció una taza de café, Aioria aceptó.

-Debes descansar, te espera un largo camino, puedes quedarte aquí en este sofá. - Recomendó Seiya.

-Gracias, sí, necesito algo de descanso. - contesto el caballero dorado acostándose sobre el sofá- Seiya, sabes bien que la batalla entre los caballeros dorados y ustedes ya es inminente, y debes saber además que los caballeros que les aguardaran en el Santuario son muy poderosos, para que tú y tus amigos tengan éxito deben desarrollar el séptimo sentido, es decir, elevar su cosmos y sus golpes a la velocidad de la luz y eso no será fácil, los demás caballeros dorados son fieles al Patriarca y no porque sean malos o corruptos, sino porque él los ha sabido engañar, tal y como lo hizo conmigo. Yo haré mi parte, lo confrontare y buscaré que los demás conozcan la verdad, pero, aun así, ustedes deben ir preparados para todo. -

Seiya escuchaba con atención, lo único que le preocupaba de esa batalla era el papel que Saori desempeñaría en la misma y estaba a punto de realizar algunas preguntas sobre sus oponentes, cuando ambos escucharon a Shaina quejarse, Aioria se levantó y acudió a verla, Seiya fue detrás de él.

Después de revisarles los vendajes y previendo que la amazona pudiera despertar, Aioria volvió a inducirla en un sueño profundo.

-Sabes, me preocupa qué llegando al Santuario, no haya quién la cuide - apuntó Seiya.

Aioria sonrío – Yo no. Habrá al menos dos personas que lo harán con suma diligencia, uno de ellos, lo conoces bien: Cassius, desde su derrota se ha convertido algo así como el guarda espaldas o sirviente de Shaina, él no la dejara ni un minuto. El otro… - el caballero suspiró - tratará de matarme cuando sepa que fui yo quien la hirió, se llama Milo, también es un caballero dorado, resguarda la casa de Escorpión, él y Shaina son muy cercanos, de hecho, todo mundo en el Santuario cree que están relacionados sentimentalmente. Para serte sincero, me sorprendió mucho la confesión de Shaina, yo también creía que esos dos eran algo más que amigos. Así que no te preocupes, ella estará bien -

Seiya fue invadido por un sentimiento que empezó en su estómago, no quería ser consciente de ello, pero ahí estaba: unos celos apoderándose de él, cuando escucho sobre Milo y Shaina. Pero ¿Cómo sentir celos, si hace unos minutos pensaba sobre su amor por Saori? Esto lo puso de malas.

Y Aioria continuó: Me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si en mi lugar hubiera venido Milo? El Patriarca se lo ordenó a él, pero yo insistí en ser la mejor opción, ¿Cuál hubiera sido la reacción de Shaina? Y ¿La de él? - Pero el dorado intuyo, al ver el rostro de Seiya, que esa no era una conversación de su agrado, él ignoraba la relación entre el Pegaso y Saori, así que adivinando los celos que sentía el caballero de bronce, optó por concluir el tema. – Será mejor que duerma unos minutos- Y así lo hicieron ambos.

Cuando Aioria partió con Shaina, Seiya respiró profundo, sentía pesar de dejar las cosas así con ella, él hubiera querido aclarar todo, el cariño que la amazona le inspiraba, pero sobre todo su amor por Saori. Se tuvo que conformar con verla partir en brazos de otro.


	11. Chapter 11

Shaina sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda, lo último que recordaba era estar en los brazos de Seiya demasiado herida, iba recobrando la consciencia tratando de reconocer donde estaba, alguien la sostenía del dorso, estaba en su habitación y tomando un poco de fuerza se separó de quien la sostenía para poder identificarlo y vaya que se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que quien la atendía no era otra más que Marin; así que desconcertada y molesta reunió fuerzas para aventarla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué me éstas haciendo? – Cuestionó la amazona de Ofiuco cubriéndose su dorso desnudo.

-¿Qué te parece que hago?- Respondió Marin en un tono molesto pero quedándose a un lado de Shaina - Estoy cambiando el vendaje, pero sí tanto te molesta, le puedo pedir a Cassios que lo haga, seguro él estará encantando de hacerlo- finalizó con sarcasmo.

-¡No! – respondió de inmediato Shaina sujetando con más fuerza la manta que la cubría y estando aún más desconcertada continúo: – A lo que me refiero es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Quién?... ¿Cómo?...-

Marin respirando profundamente, reconociendo que necesitaría mucha paciencia para cumplir el favor que el caballero de Leo le había solicitado – Aioria me pidió que te cuidara en las cuestiones en que Cassios no pudiera hacerlo, cómo esta y cuando te tuve que asear con paños húmedos para que estuvieras limpia y cómoda. –

Shaina escuchaba atónita _¡Estupido Aioria!, ¿Qué idioteces hiciste? _Pensaba mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza, quería saber que más habría pasado mientras ella estaba inconsciente, ¿Qué tanto sabía Marin de lo que había ocurrido en Japón?, suficiente era tener que sentir que ahora le debía estar agradecida por cuidarla como para también soportar que ella supiera sobre sus sentimientos. _¡Sentimientos!..._ Al pensar en esta palabra, una punzada llegó a su corazón _¿Cuál fue la reacción de Seiya después de escucharla?_ Eso hizo que abriera grandes los ojos como si buscara en su habitación la respuesta a su interrogante, empezó a agitarse y sentirse mareada, se puso lívida.

Marin la observaba y suponiendo que la palidez de Shaina podría ser por saberse en problemas con el Santuario decidió tranquilizarla. - Aioria me llamó desde que ambos estaban en Japón, me dijo que resultaste herida en la batalla y que no podría solicitar ayuda a nadie en el Santuario o tú estarías en problemas, cosa que a mí no me interesa- aclaró – pero me pidió que yo lo ayudara a cuidarte, sí estoy haciendo esto es solo porque él me lo pidió y porque me dijo, qué al fin, pelearas al lado de la verdadera Atenea; espero que él no se haya equivocado. –

Shaina estaba más contrariada, ella solo quería saber la respuesta de Seiya y ahora tenía que pensar a demás en pelear por Atenea _¿En qué momento paso eso?_ _¿Decirle a Seiya que lo amaba llevaba implícito el cambio de bando?_ Se sintió mareada y con nauseas.

Marin se levantó de su lugar – Te dejare descansar, si necesitas algo, solo dilo. –

Shaina aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto, me da gusto que despertaras, era aburrido insultarte y no recibir respuesta – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa pero amable la amazona del Águila.

Shaina sonrío -¡Qué linda! – dijo con sarcasmo.

Marin solo se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Shaina suspiro, quiso levantarse, pero eso le provoco un intenso dolor y tuvo que desistir de hacerlo, su cabeza daba vueltas en todo lo que tenía que pensar y decidir, ¿Cómo reaccionar de ahí en adelante con Seiya? ¿Qué pasaría la próxima vez que se vieran? Pero lo que la tenía más ansiosa era saber la respuesta de él; luego recordando su deber como caballero y esas palabras de Marin: _"pelearas al lado de la verdadera Atenea" _le hicieron pensar en su futuro como amazona _¿Era cierto que esa chica era Atenea?_ Y con eso se venía una oleada de sentimientos encontrados: "_Sí Saori es la verdadera diosa"_, pensó la amazona mientras exhalaba hondo y con voz muy baja se dijo para sí misma – Yo trate de matar a mi diosa. - _"Y no solo eso, estoy segura que me odia, tanto como yo a ella_ _¿Qué pasará conmigo, sí Saori algún día gobierna el Santuario?_ _De seguro me exhiliará, me arrebatara mi armadura" _Y esos pensamientos provocaron que la amazona quisiera llorar, él haber conseguido su armadura, era para ella el mayor de sus logros, su motivo de orgullo y lloraba de impotencia, porque creía que eso era muy injusto, así que resolvió que, con el único fin de conservar sus estatus, pelearía a su lado si eso fuera necesario, aunque no sintiera por ella ningún tipo de devoción; y en esos pensamientos estaba cuando escucho que alguien entraba a su habitación, era una visita que ansiaba, Aioria; éste entró visiblemente apenado y saludando con timidez. La amazona lo recibió con una sonrisa por lo que representaba la visita, actitud que sorprendió al caballero.

-Marin me ha dicho que el sangrado no cede- Dijo el dorado con un tono de culpabilidad en su voz.

-Así es, en verdad que con en ese golpe querías terminar rápido tu misión- reprocho la amazona cambiando la sonrisa por un semblante serio.

-Shaina, no tienes ideas de cuántas veces, mientras estabas inconsciente te pedí perdón, y sólo espero que te recuperes, yo…en verdad… lo siento mucho, jamás te hubiera herido.-

La guerrera de Ofiuco escuchaba atenta, reconocía en el caballero su honorabilidad y calidez; y sí los rumores que circulaban de él y Marin eran ciertos, envidiaba la suerte de su ahora cuidadora; y aunque tenía motivos para guardarle rencor a su interlocutor, ya que la herida la mantenía postrada, decidió perdonarlo, por qué él tenía la información que ella ansiaba conocer: la respuesta de Seiya.

-Está bien, no hay rencores, después de todo me cuidaste desde ese momento, aunque le hayas pedido a Marin atenderme, lo cual fue una terrible idea, pero te lo agradezco.-

Aioria respiro aliviado, conocía a Shaina muy poco, si bien la reconocía como probablemente la mujer más fuerte del Santuario, él la sabía tirana, déspota y autoritaria, así que esta nueva faceta, la de una mujer enamorada y agradecida, le invitaba a querer conocerla más a fondo.

-Hay algo que te quiero preguntar sobre lo que paso después de que me desmayé. - Shaina pensaba como formular sus dudas sin sonar desesperada por la respuesta - ¿Qué hizo Seiya? – pronunció fracasando en su objetivo.

-Bueno, él estaba bastante molesto conmigo por el daño que te cause y me golpeo para hacerme pagar, luego no sé cómo, pero la armadura de Sagitario lo protegió y peleamos hasta que apareció Saori Kido. Me di cuenta de mi error acerca del patriarca y todo lo que tú ya sabes sobre la verdadera Atenea, le juré lealtad, luego fuimos al departamento de Seiya para que tu descansaras y yo buscar la manera de regresarnos…. Y …-

-¿Al departamento de Seiya…?- lo interrumpio Shaina.

-Sí, como te decía, yo tenía que buscar de qué manera regresaríamos tu y yo al Santuario sin enterar a nadie de tu condición y Seiya ofreció su casa para que descansaras. -

-Mmm… respecto a eso… Seiya… él… ¿Cómo reaccionó a lo que yo dije?... ¿Dijo algo?... ¿Hizo algo?...- Pregunto la guerrera sin importarle ya guardar apariencias.

Aioria la miro conmovido, entendía la necesidad de la joven frente a él y respondió:

-Cuando quedaste inconsciente él te abrazo muy fuerte, en verdad le dolió verte herida, después me enfrento furioso y cuando la batalla termino, él procuro en todo momento que tú estuvieras lo mejor atendida y cuando me despedí, me pidió que te cuidara.-

Esa respuesta no hacía más que aumentar las dudas de la amazona al escuchar la preocupación de Seiya por ella ¿Podría significar que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos? o tal vez ¿Podría ser que esa inquietud se debiera sólo al carácter noble del Pegaso? Shaina quería analizar todo lo que Aioria le había dicho para poder llegar a una conclusión, pero al darse cuenta que su visitante la observaba intrigado por el silencio que ella había guardado, decidió dejar esas cavilaciones para después y ahora le preguntaría el otro asunto que también le importaba.

-Respecto a Saori Kido ¿Por qué dices que ella es Atenea? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Marin, qué ahora yo pelearía a su lado? –

-¿No lo harás? – cuestionó sorprendido el caballero, ya que durante su estancia en el departamento de Seiya, éste le había contado de la vez que Jamian secuestro a Saori y que ésta reveló su cosmos a Shaina – Después que Seiya y yo combatimos, apareció Saori, ella me contó la verdadera historia de mi hermano Aiorios y desplegando todos su cosmos, me hizo saber que ella es la verdadera Diosa y que el Patriarca nos ha engañado, él es el verdadero enemigo. Por eso es que sé que tú estarás de lado de Seiya y Saori en la batalla que se avecina. –

-¡Sí! ¡Claro!- Contesto una Shaina no muy convencida – Es que… todo es tan confuso, durante años le he sido fiel al Patriarca, él me aceptó sin saber nada de mí, él me ayudo y estuvo pendiente de mi entrenamiento, que me cuesta tanto creer que él sea un traidor. ¿Y si hay un error? ¿Si el también ésta siendo engañado? -

-Creo que a todos nos cuesta trabajo creer que nuestro líder no sea quien ha dicho ser, pero, las pruebas ahí están, sólo falta saber el motivo, además Shaina, sé objetiva ¿Realmente piensas que su actuar ha sido justo? -

-Tienes razón, solo que cuesta trabajo-

\- Lo sé, lo voy a confrontar, no le perdonaré qué durante años, él se hubiera encargado de empañar la imagen de mi hermano y aparte sea él quien nos traicionó a todos. - Sentenció Aioria decididamente.

\- Ten cuidado, él es muy poderoso y sí se atrevió a traicionarnos, puede ser capaz de todo.-

-Lo tendré, gracias. Será mejor que me vaya- dijo el dorado levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta, cuando dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara – Sólo para que quede claro, tú me agradeciste por el hecho de que Marin te éste cuidando, eso no lo vi venir, bien dicen que el amor cambia a las personas- concluyo en tono burlesco.

-¡Ya lárgate!- contesto Shaina con falso enfado.

Pasaron algunos días y la salud de Shaina mejoraba lentamente, Marin y Cassios la cuidaban más de lo que ella hubiera deseado y es que esa situación la tenía de lo más incómoda, primero, porque su anterior discípulo exageraba en cuanto a los cuidados y no la dejaba sola más que a la hora de la comida o del aseo personal, momentos en los que Marin intervenía y la situación no mejoraba, pues apenas y cruzaban palabras; pero Shaina se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba su compañía y aprendió a descifrar su conducta, aprendió las emociones de Marin con solo mirarla a los ojos, sí, estando con ella se quitaba la máscara, tal vez para poder descansar un poco de ese tedioso deber, y pudo saber cuándo la amazona del Águila estaba contenta o preocupada y esa tarde, mientras le cambiaba el vendaje, noto una sombra de tristeza en la mirada de su cuidadora.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto preocupada –

-Nada- contestó Marin cortante.

\- ¿No te sientes bien? No estas obligada a seguirme cuidando, tal vez sea hora de que le digas a Aioria cuánto te incomoda estar aquí.-

La mirada de la pelirroja se tornó aún más triste al escuchar ese nombre. – No, no es eso, es que… - dudo un segundo pensando sí podía confiar en Shaina - No he sabido nada de Aioria desde que estuvo aquí y siento que algo no anda bien.- Quiso controlar el llanto, arrepintiéndose en el acto de haber externado su preocupación.

Pero la amazona de Ofiuco la entendió, después de todo comprendió que ambas eran muy parecidas, las dos crecieron y se formaron caballeros bajo un duro régimen y ahora las dos coincidían en estar enamoradas, así que sin querer alarmarla le dijo lo que ella sabía: -Él me dijo que enfrentaría al Gran Patriarca y …-

-Lo sé, me lo dijo – interrumpió Marin dándole la espalda, unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon y quiso ocultarlo de Shaina.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? –

-No lo sé, no he tenido ninguna noticia de él, ni su cosmos puedo detectar, nada.- dijo con suma tristeza la maestra Seiya sin ya poder contener el llanto.

-¿Podemos enviar a Cassios a buscarle?- Propuso Shaina.

Marin volteo a verla – ¿Y qué pretexto dará para buscar a Aioria sin levantar sospechas? - contesto haciendo saber que no era buena una idea.

-Bueno, en ese caso puedo ir yo, ni los caballeros dorados ni el Patriarca sospechan de mí, para él yo me encuentro en Italia, finjo que he regresado y voy a agradecerle el permiso, y ahí investigo qué pasó. - Planteó Shaina un poco sorprendida de ella misma ante su ofrecimiento.

-No, es peligroso, aun estas débil y ese hombre es capaz de todo, estoy segura que tiene miles de espías que le informan y alertan de todo lo que pasa ¿cómo estar seguras de no que sabe que ya no le eres leal? Te lo agradezco, pero lo mejor por el momento es dejar todo así. -

Después de esa conversación volvió a reinar el silencio entre ambas, Marin termino de vendar a Shaina, y estando a punto de salir de la habitación, volvió hacia ella.

-Gracias por preocuparte- dijo la pelirroja.

\- Gracias a ti por cuidarme. - Contesto la peliverde.

Y sin mediar más palabras, ambas tuvieron la sensación de que las rivalidades habían acabado entre ellas y sonrieron.

Al día siguiente una muy preocupada Marin despertó a Shaina con el desayuno, ésta notó de inmediato que algo pasaba y no quiso quedarse con la duda.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Aioria?-

-No, pero sí sé que Seiya, Saori y los demás arribaron al Santuario, te dije que el Patriarca todo lo sabe, uno de sus sirvientes personales ya los esperaba, los atacó logrando herir a Saori con una flecha dorada, mira- dijo Marin dirigiendo su vista al gran reloj de fuego- el reloj se ha encendido, tienen 12 horas para salvarla. Shaina, me uniré a la batalla.- Contestó Marin denotando la urgencia en su voz.

Shaina se quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo lo que eso significaba, cuando Marin volvió a retomar la charla.

\- Han pasado ya la casa de Aries y Tauro, se dice que Mu los dejó pasar y que la batalla contra Aldebarán fue despiadada, pero lograron vencerlo, ahora se encuentran en la casa de Géminis.–

-¿Géminis? Nadie ha visto a ese caballero en años, dicen que es muy poderoso. ¿Crees que ellos estén bien? – Dijo la amazona de ofiuco tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-Tú lo has dicho, dicen que es muy poderoso y no, no se sabe aún el resultado de esa batalla, la que sin duda será mortal. Shaina, tengo que ir a Star Hill, de un tiempo a la fecha, el Patriarca ha redoblado la seguridad de ese lugar, algo me dice que muchas de las interrogantes que tenemos respecto a él, ahí aguardan la respuesta. Antes de unirme a Seiya en la batalla, iré allí.-

\- ¡Marin, estás loca! ¡Ese es un lugar sagrado! Será una muerte segura si te descubren.-

-Lo sé, pero aun así lo haré. –

-Entonces voy contigo.-

-¡No! Aun estas muy débil y debes de pensar en la batalla, los caballeros dorados son demasiado fuertes y no sabemos cuándo Seiya y los demás necesitaran de nosotras, tú debes de recuperarte totalmente, de nada servirás débil o mal herida.-

-Pero, ¿Cómo me pides que me quede aquí sabiendo que tú te expondrás de esa manera? No, yo también…-

\- Shaina, piensa bien las cosas… - Interrumpió Marin y a su vez ambas fueron interrumpidas por un caballero dorado cuyo semblante mostraba lo molesto que estaba.

Shaina pasó saliva cuando lo vio, sabía que lo había engañado y que ahora vendría por respuestas, pero el caballero paso de verla a ella a ver a Marin, quien desde hace mucho tiempo era buscada por traidora, esto no hizo más que aumentar su enojo.

-¿Sabían las dos, que el estúpido de Cassios las estaba escuchando?- dijo con dureza.

Ambas amazonas se miraron.

-Marin, ¡Qué sorpresa verte! Y qué valor tienes de regresar, sabiendo que cualquiera tiene autorización para matarte.- Sentenció Milo en un tono amenazante, Shaina iba a intervenir, cuando el dorado continuó – Sin embargo no me interesa ser yo quien gane tu cabeza, déjame a solas con Shaina.- Ordenó secamente.

Marin sabía del peligro en que ahora estaban las dos, pero obedeció para no provocar al caballero dorado.

-¡Vaya manera de enterarme de tus nuevas amistades! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme qué te aprovechaste de mi amistad? Y ¿Qué ahora te juntas con traidores?- El tono de voz del caballero dorado de Escorpión mostraba todo su enojo.

Shaina solo bajo la mirada.

-¡Oh no! ¡No te hagas la víctima! Porque ese papel, en estos momentos no te queda. – Reprochó Milo – Tuve que enterarme por boca del idiota de Aioria de tus mentiras, de tu poca cabeza y tus estúpidos planes. Tuvo que ser él quien me dijera cómo tú, siendo ¡toda una heroína!– dijo esto con un marcado sarcasmo- te interpusiste para salvarle la vida a Seiya y qué ahora estas de lado de esos traidores.

Shaina lo vio fijamente, le causaba vergüenza todo lo que escuchaba, pero se decidió a hablar: -Milo… yo… lo siento, yo jamás pensé en todo lo que pasó y nunca tuve la intención de qué te sintieras burlado o engañado. Me disculpo si crees que me aproveche de ti, pero…-

-¿Estas de lado de ellos?- Interrumpió Milo secamente.

\- Sí- contesto la amazona mirándolo fijamente.

El enojo de Milo aumento, sus cosmos se hizo presente provocando que Shaina tuviera temor de él.

\- Una cosa es creer que amas a alguien, pero otra, es olvidar quien eres. ¿Qué te pasa Shaina? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo puedes decirme así de simple que ahora estas de su lado, traicionando al Patriarca, al Santuario y también a mí?-

Shaina hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, lo que le provoco un intenso dolor, pero se mantuvo de pie frente al caballero.

\- Milo, hay algo que no te he contado y si no lo hice antes fue solo porque yo no quería aceptar la verdad, pero yo sé…- dijo mientras respiraba hondamente- desde hace tiempo… que Saori Kido es la verdadera Atenea.-

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer aún más al caballero que sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre la que era su amiga tomándola del cuello y empujándola contra la pared, el rostro de Shaina palidecía de dolor y la por dificultad que tenía para respirar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir una mentira tan asquerosa? Sabes bien que la diosa Atenea es protegida por el Patriarca y que esa niña no es más que una impostora.- Milo no quería controlar la fuerza de su agarre, le lastimaba en demasía que su amiga fuera capaz de traicionar al Santuario.

\- Fue… en la batalla contra Jamian…. donde ella…. me demostró su poder…. todo su cosmos… y no tuve duda… ella es Atenea.- Contesto Shaina luchando por respirar y tratando de liberarse del ataque, pero fue Milo quien la soltó.

\- El amor por ese idiota de Seiya te ha nublado la cabeza, sabes, él y el caballero del Dragón se encuentran en la casa de Cáncer, de ahí no pasaran esos traidores.- Menciono Milo con una amarga satisfacción.

Shiana se tumbó apoyando sus brazos en la cama buscando restablecer su respiración y buscando fuerzas para soportar todo el dolor que sentía -Pronto te darás cuenta de que el verdadero traidor, es ese a quien llamamos Patriarca.-

Milo se volvió nuevamente hacia ella enfurecido, pero al verla convaleciente ya no la ataco.

\- Sí es que esos estúpidos llegasen a la casa de Escorpión, los matare sin piedad.- apuntó el dorado mientras dirigía sus pasos a la salida de la habitación.

\- Me les uniré en la batalla.-

-Entonces, también a ti te mataré- Contestó el caballero sin detener sus pasos y salió de la morada.

Shaina lo vio partir, no podría creer que de esta manera terminara su amistad, un llanto incontrolable se apodero de ella. Al paso de unas horas, la amazona salió de su habitación, el dolor aún era intenso, pero ya no podía seguir ajena a todo lo que ocurría en el Santuario, sólo vio a Cassios y preguntó por Marin, este le contestó que ella había salido tomando su armadura. Shaina suspiro, sabía el lugar a donde se dirigía la amazona del Águila y le deseo suerte en su pensamiento. Al tratar de dar un paso más, la peliverde se desvaneció, Cassios la tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó en su cama.

Él había escuchado las conversaciones que su amada tuvo tanto con Marin como con Milo y de ahí se enteró de los planes de ambas guerreras de unirse a la batalla y también del amor que Shaina le profesaba a Seiya, lo que le desgarro el alma y aunque dolido por ese descubrimiento, se prometió que haría todo lo posible para mantener a la amazona fuera de combate y decidió la forma en que lo haría.

Shaina despertó por el ruido que hizo la puerta de su casa al cerrarse, enfoco su mirada y vio a Cassios con algunas bolsas, él las dejo sobre la mesa y volteando hacia la amazona le sonrió.

-¿Quiere ya su comida?-

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto la guerrera.

-Fui a Rodorio, necesitábamos víveres.- Contesto Cassios mientras llevaba un plato de sopa y se la acerco para luego salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer llamó a su antiguo aprendiz y éste entró de inmediato, como si estuviera esperando afuera de la puerta.

-Sé que no tengo el mismo sazón que Marin, pero espero le haya gustado la sopa.-

\- Tenía un sabor peculiar, pero no sabía mal.- Contestó Shaina un poco impaciente, no eran tiempos para hablar de comida- ¿Qué se dice de la batalla contra los caballeros dorados?-

Cassios se paró en seco, temía que esa pregunta llegara.

-Ehh… este…no mucho, todos están sorprendidos de que esos traidores llegaran tan lejos, ahora están en la casa de Leo.- Contestó el antiguo aprendiz con voz casi audible.

¡No son traidores! – replico Shaina regañándolo, pero luego respiro aliviada y relajó su cuerpo entre sus sabanas – ¡Así que Aioria ha regresado! Él ésta de su lado, no hay de qué preocuparse.- dijo viendo hacia la ventana.

Tanto el regaño como esta preocupación por esos renegados, provocaron los celos del guerrero y pensando que su plan daría resultado en cualquier momento, sonrió con sorna y dándole la espalda a su amada, hablo:

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de que Aioria éste de su lado.- Y rio fuertemente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Shaina se puso de pie rápidamente para quedar frente a él, se sintió un poco mareada.

Pero Cassios parecía no haberla escuchado a pesar de ser consciente de los movimientos de la amazona y continuó riéndose, hasta que Shaina molesta se dejó ir contra él empujándolo hasta una pared, la amazona sentía que su cuerpo se alentaba después de esto.

Cassio vio a la mujer que lo enloquecía y hablo con resentimiento, no hacia ella, sino pensando en el hombre que le robo su amor - Aioria fue dominado por el Gran Patriarca, ahora él es su títere y no será el mismo hasta que mate a alguien y ese alguien, será Seiya.- y la risa prosiguió.

-¡Mientes! ¿Cómo puedes tú saber eso?.- Shaina lo seguía presionando contra la pared, pero su cuerpo no le respondía para hacerlo con la fuerza que ella quería.

\- Cuando Marin le contó a Usted que no sabía nada de Aioria, yo investigue y los propios guardias del Patriarca me lo dijeron, ellos fueron testigos, ahora nada lo detendrá para matar a Seiya.-

-Debo ir a advertirle- Al instante Shaina libero a Cassios y dio la media vuelta, pero sintió que todo le daba vueltas y no pudo dar un paso sin tambalearse.

-¡No, Usted no irá a ningún lado!- Dijo el guerrero tomándola de un brazo.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- Pregunto la amazona recordando el amargo sabor de sus alimentos y cayo inconsciente.

Cassios la detuvo, sosteniéndola en sus brazos con ternura, el somnífero dio resultado, así que de nueva cuenta la acostó en su cama y atreviéndose a más de lo que él se hubiera imaginado, le retiro la máscara a su maestra y confirmo lo que su imaginación ya le había dicho: lo bella que era; acarició con cuidado su rostro y pensando que jamás volvería a verla, deposito un beso en su frente; para luego salir de aquella casa.

Gracias por leerme. Saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

Cassios se dirigió a las doce casas, su cara denotaba la tristeza de su destino, pero iba firme y convencido, ella era todo para él y quería verla feliz; así que cualquier sacrificio, valía la pena.

Llego a la entrada de la casa de Leo, escucho desde afuera los lamentos de Seiya y la cosmoenergía que emanaba de Aioria. Respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos y puños, pensó en ella. Entró justo en el momento en que el dorado estaba por ultimar a Seiya, gritó para detener el ataque y con su postura más violenta le pidió que se detuviera.

Los dos combatientes los miraron con sorpresa, no había motivo alguno para que ese ex aprendiz de caballero estuviera allí; Aioria detuvo su ataque y se dirigió hacia a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cassios?- pronunció con soberbia y desprecio.

-Vine a acabar contigo.- contestó y luego, dirigiéndose a Seiya, le dijo - Huye, yo me encargaré de él.-

Un muy lastimado Caballero de bronce miraba con expectación la escena, Cassios había tomado a Aioria por la cintura sujetándolo con fuerza, jamás imaginó que alguien viniera en su auxilio y mucho menos, que ese alguien fuera un antiguo rival.

-Te digo que huyas, yo me encargaré de él.- Volvió a insistir Cassios, mientras su rostro se desfiguraba de dolor al recibir una dura tanda de golpes de parte del caballero de Leo.

-Pero Cassios ¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Seiya sin entender lo que pasaba mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

\- No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Shaina. Si tú mueres, ella quedará devastada.- Pronunció con dificultad el antiguo aprendiz mientras Aioria se zafaba de su agarré golpeando violentamente en su abdomen.

-¿Por Shaina?- Seiya entendió de inmediato, Cassios sabía de los sentimientos de la amazona, pero también, entendió que el sacrificio era por amor.

-No seas ridículo Cassios, sabes bien, que no eres rival para mí.- Intervino Aioria sonriendo con soberbia.

-Sé… que no… soy rival para ti, sé que… no tengo oportunidad… pero mi intención no es derrotarte… sino librarte de la manipulación… del Gran Patriarca.- Respondió Cassios recibiendo los ataques que Aioria lanzaba para Seiya, pero que él recibía interponiéndose.

-¡Cassios, basta! Te ordeno que te vayas, yo no tengo nada contra ti.- Le mandó el dorado, impaciente de no poder herir a Seiya.

-¿La manipulación del Gran Patriarca?- cuestionó Seiya.

\- El Gran Patriarca controla la mente de Aioria y solo será libre hasta que mate a alguien, y no puedo permitir que ese alguien seas tú, Shaina jamás volvería a ser feliz.- Contestó Cassios hincado ya por las heridas de su cuerpo.

-¡Vaya, que sentimientos tan nobles! – Interrumpio Aioria con ironía –Si eso es lo que quieres Cassios, ¡Te lo concederé! ¡Primero te mataré a ti y luego mataré a Seiya! – Y lanzó un furioso ataque contra el aprendiz.

Cassios recibió todo el impacto del golpe y empezó a sangrar profusamente, cayó de rodillas con ambas manos sobre su abdomen y lamentándose se volvió hacia Seiya, quien también fue impactado por el golpe.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? ¿Qué no has entendido? Vete ya he aceptado mi destino y moriré aquí. Solo te pido que cuides a Shiana por mí.-

Seiya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su honor como caballero le impedía cumplir el deseo de Cassios, así que lleno de coraje y valor decidió atacar una vez más, no tuvo éxito, estaba demasiado herido y solo logro rozar al caballero dorado quien con sorna se burló y se alisto para el contrataque.

Aioria concentro todo su cosmos en su puño y lanzó de nuevo su "Rugido de León", estaba seguro de eliminar a Seiya, luego se ocuparía de Cassios, pero para su sorpresa, este último, se interpuso nuevamente recibiendo todo el impacto y salvando así al caballero de Pegaso, quien tomó en sus brazos al moribundo y ya sin poder limitar su llanto, lo abrazó agradeciéndole el sacrificio.

-Seiya… voy a morir, con esto Aioria será libre. Por favor cuida de Shaina, hazla feliz.- Pronunció Cassios con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

-No amigo, tú vas a vivir, por favor resiste. - Lo alentaba Seiya entre lágrimas.

-Solo promete que la cuidarás. – Suplicaba Cassios mientras en su rostro de dibuja la paz de alguien que ya no sufría.

-Sí, lo haré- Lo dijo para darle paz, mientras veía como la vida abandonaba su nuevo amigo y sin poder controlar el llanto, se puso de pie creyendo que la batalla aun continuaría. Sin embargo, se encontró a un caballero dorado viendo la escena totalmente desconcentrado.

-¿Qué me paso? Siento que despierto de una pesadilla. Seiya ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué paso con Cassios?- preguntaba Aioria con las manos en su cabeza, como si acabará de despertar de un sueño, tardo un poco para entender lo que había ocurrido y temiendo saber la respuesta a sus preguntas, su cabeza se llenó de imágenes sobre los últimos instantes que vivió y no podía dar crédito de que hubiera arrebatado la vida a un ser inocente. Ya no esperó la respuesta de Seiya, un sentimiento de miseria y vergüenza se apoderaban de él, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Cassios y lo cubrió con su capa.

-Yo… lo siento mucho. En verdad no sé qué fue lo que pasó. Yo solo sentía un odio profundo a todo lo que me rodeaba.- intento justificarse, pero se topó con la mirada triste pero comprensiva de Seiya, éste le puso una mano en su hombro, en señal de comprensión.

-No fue tu culpa, sino del Patriarca.- Respondió el caballero de Pegaso, mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, su pierna estaba sumamente lastimada, pero aun así intento cargar a Cassios.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- le pregunto Aioria.

-Llevaré a Cassios con Shaina, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.- Seiya ya sostenía el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, pero era bastante pesado y por sus propias heridas, cayó al piso; Aioria se acercó para auxiliarlo.

\- Estas demasiado débil, curaré tu pierna, pero no puedo hacer nada por tus demás heridas. Además no creo prudente que en tu condición, des marcha atrás para ir a donde Shaina, tienes una misión ¿Lo olvidas?-

-No, no lo olvido, pero dime ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?- Cuestionó Seiya con un tono de tristeza en su voz y rasgos mientras Aioria le curaba.

-Yo lo haré… yo llevaré a Cassios con Shaina, después de todo, fui yo quien acabo con su vida, ella querrá saberlo por mi.-

-Quiero verla. - Seiya se arrepintió en el momento de haber pronunciado esas palabras, fueron un impulso, pero era la verdad, aunque eso no significaba que abandonara la batalla u olvidara su objetivo. Solo, quería verla.

-Ella ésta bien. Será mejor que no distraigas tu camino.-

Seiya quería seguir insistiendo, pero en ese momento entraron Shun y Shiryu a la casa de Aioria; y el Pegaso tuvo que desistir de su idea ante sus amigos, quiénes sin conocer lo que allí había pasado, comprendieron que la batalla había sido brutal.

Aioria los animó a seguir adelante, pero les advirtió lo poderoso que era siguiente enemigo y les dio un consejo: - No permitan que el caballero de Virgo abra los ojos.- Y con esa frase dicha, los vio partir. Ahora él tenía una difícil tarea, volteó hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Cassios y con una culpabilidad tremenda lo cargo con toda la delicadeza posible. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la casa de Shaina, durante el camino debatía sobre lo que le diría, le parecía inverosímil como ahora formaba parte en la historia de la amazona, primero al ser el testigo de su confesión de amor y ahora, al ser el culpable de la muerte de su aprendiz.

Por fin llegó a la casa, vaciló un momento sobre entrar, pero no tenía otra opción, cuando de pronto vio salir a una desconcertada Shaina, él efecto del somnífero aun no pasaba por completo y le costaba sostenerse de pie, ella se sostuvo del marco de su puerta y enfoco su extraviada vista en Aioria y en el cuerpo que este sostenía. Por un momento sintió una pesadez en su estómago pensando que era el cadáver de Seiya, pero luego viendo las proporciones del cuerpo sintió una gran tristeza y echo a llorar desconsolada, tratando de llegar al cuerpo de su aprendiz.

Aioria se acercó a ella y dejando a Cassios sobre el césped, tomo a Shaina de un brazo para evitar que cayera, sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?- Pregunto la amazona en un tono que mezclaba dolor e ira mientras la lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro –Aioria ¿Quién le hizo esto?- volvió a preguntar levantando al voz, le pedía a los dioses que la respuesta no involucrará a Seiya.

Aiora respiro profundo – Yo lo hice.- Cerró los ojos esperando la venganza de la amazona, él no se defendería y ésta no tardó en llegar.

Shaina, aunque débil y aturdida aun por el somnífero se abalanzó hacia él y lo atacó con su garra de trueno, el caballero sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció ante el embate, no le hizo daño alguno, pero guardo distancia por respeto a su atacante. La amazona no satisfecha, bien sabía que no había logrado herirlo, por lo que dio unos pasos hacia él.

-Vas a pagar lo que hiciste ¡Todos los pagaran! Primero iré por el Patriarca y acabaré con todo aquel que se interponga.- gritaba llena de dolor apretando los puños.

Su postura y voz fue tan amenazante que Aioria temió que cumpliera lo que había dicho, pero reconociendo que hablaba el dolor y no la razón, este la detuvo de un brazo y la jaló hacia sí para después golpearle en el abdomen y dejarla inconsciente. La cargó hacia su cama y le retiro la máscara, no lo hizo para irrespetarla, sino que creyendo que ella estaría más cómoda sin ese artefacto.

Mientras ella yacía inconsciente, Aioria se dirigió hacia Cassios y busco un lugar no muy lejos de ahí para cavar su tumba y enterrarlo, mientras lo hacía, las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos y le pedía perdón. Él también le prometió cuidar de Shaina, aunque no se le hubiera pedido, pero creía aliviar así la culpa que lo consumía. Al terminar esa pesada labor, regreso al hogar de Shaina y se sentó a un lado de su cama a esperar que despertara, quería evitar que ésta cometiera una imprudencia buscando venganza.

Durante la espera pensó en Marin, creyó que la encontraría ahí, aunque por un momento se sintió aliviado de que su amada no fuera testigo de su crimen, la impaciencia crecía en él, al no saber de ella, no recordaba nada de lo que hubiera hecho estando bajo el influjo del Patriarca y temió haberle hecho daño, esa era la razón más poderosa que tenía para esperar a que Shaina despertará, ella sin duda sabría algo. El tiempo parecía trascurrir lentamente para el caballero dorado, así que para hacer más soportable su espera, concentro su cosmos en rastrear al de Seiya y el de los demás, sintió que un cosmos de los caballeros de bronce se había desvanecido junto con el de Shaka de Virgo, eso lo sorprendió, ¡Habían derrotado al caballero más cercano a Dios! Supo por la resonancia de sus cosmos que ahora los tres caballeros restantes; Seiya, Shiryu y Shun; se encontraban en la casa de Libra.

Shaina empezó a moverse lentamente, se quejó del dolor que sentía en el vientre, abrió los ojos totalmente y vio a Aioria cerca, dejo de lado el odio y se levantó para sentarse a la orilla de su cama, quedando frente al dorado, quien solo la contemplaba, no la conocía, así que esperaba cualquier cosa de ella.

-Al menos dime ¿Cómo fueron sus últimos momentos?- solicitó la amazona tratando de controlar el llanto sin levantar la mirada.

-Te miento si te digo que lo recuerdo, todo fue como si alguien me controlará, yo solo podía atacar, como si de ello dependiera mi vida, sentía un odio contra todo lo que me rodeaba. No me estoy justificando, solo recuerdo que él llego para salvar a Seiya, diciendo que lo hacía para verte feliz y con sus últimas palabras le hizo prometer a Seiya que te cuidaría.-

Esta frase hizo que la amazona levantará la vista hacia su interlocutor, escuchar el nombre de su amado le aceleró el corazón, pero recordando la pena que la embargaba, volvió bajar la mirada.

-¡Pobre Cassios! siempre lo subestime, yo creí que el siempre estaría a mí lado, así que no era necesario demostrarle lo mucho que me importaba, lo mucho que lo estimaba, porque, siempre habría un día más en el que él estuviera conmigo. Nada me hubiera costado decirle lo que significaba para mí, pero ahora voy a cargar con eso toda mi vida. Debo enterrarlo, hay un lugar cerca de la playa que a él le gustaba mucho.-

-Ya lo hice, enterrarlo me correspondía a mí, su tumba no está muy lejos de aquí,.-

Shaina volteo a verlo -Ni aun en su entierro pude hacer algo por él.- Y sin poder contenerse volvió a romper en llanto, llevando ambas manos hacia su rostro.

Aioria se le acercó para abrazarla y consolarla, dejo que la amazona desahogara su dolor y cuando al fin se calmó, Shaina se separó del abrazo y con la mirada le agradeció al caballero el gesto.

\- Ya no puedo permanecer ajena a lo que ocurren en las doce casas, me voy a integrar a la batalla ¿En qué casa están ahora?- Preguntó la amazona poniéndose de pie, colocando su máscara en el rostro.

\- En la casa de Capricornio.-

Escuchar eso, hizo que Shaina empezará a respirar agitadamente y que su corazón latiera con fuerza, pues significaba que la batalla en la casa de Escorpión había concluido y temía saber el resultado, recordó la última vez que ella y Milo hablaron, él había amenazado matar a los caballeros rebeldes, ella incluida. La amazona temió por la vida de los hombres que más le importaban; su amigo y el dueño de su corazón.

-¿Cuál fue el resultado en la casa de Escorpión?- Cerró los ojos temiendo escuchar lo peor, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Al parecer, Milo comprendió que la causa de los caballeros de bronce es justa, los dejó pasar después de combatir con Hyoga.-

Shaina respiró aliviada. Milo y Seiya estaban fuera de peligro; Aioria la tomó de un brazo para hacerla quedar frente a él, la impaciencia del caballero se dibujaba en su rostro y ya no pudo aguantar el no saber de su amada.

-Shaina ¿Marín, dónde ésta?.-

Shaina abrió grande los ojos, ¡Se había olvidado de ella! y sabiendo que la amazona del Águila arriesgaba su vida, se sintió culpable por no pensar en ella antes.

-Ella fue a Star Hill. Rápido debes de ir por ella.- Urgió la amazona.

-¿Pero, qué fue a hacer a ese lugar? Ella sabe que es prohibido y que representa la muerte para todo aquel que se atreva siquiera a acercarse.- La voz de Aioria delataba su angustia.

-Ella cree que ahí encontrará respuestas a todo lo que ésta ocurriendo con el Patriarca. Debes ir cuanto antes.-

Aioria asintió y salió de la casa en búsqueda de Marin.

Shaina se dirigió hacia el Santuario, haría todo lo necesario para que el Patriarca fuera derrotado y así vengar la muerte de Cassios. Su intención era llegar a la cámara del Patriarca por las doce casas, era el camino más rápido; pero de pronto sintió un poderoso cosmos que la llamaba, era una energía inmensa, llena de amor y compasión, el sentir como ese poder inundaba su ser, la llenó de paz. Se concentró al máximo para poder dar con el dueño de ese cosmos, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que provenía de Saori, Shaina cerró sus ojos y empezó a llorar de nuevo, no entendía el motivo, pero las lágrimas no podían detenerse, en su mente vio la imagen de la Diosa herida por la flecha dorada. Sabía que ella no era merecedora del amor que le mostraba a través de su cosmos y no quería ser hipócrita, no sentía devoción por su Diosa, (o eso creía) pero el verla herida e indefensa y aun así con su cosmos luchando para cuidar a sus caballeros, la hizo conmoverse a ese extremo, "_Sin duda será una buena líder para el Santuario" _pensó.

Saori, a través de su cosmos le pedía que buscara a Marín, ésta corría peligro y ambas tenían que llegar al salón del Patriarca para ayudar a Seiya. Shaina controló el llanto y asintió a la energía que la rodeaba. Busco a Marin rastreando su cosmos, ésta se encontraba cerca y estaba a punto de ser ultimada por Faeton, el antiguo líder de la guardia del Santuario, Shaina interrumpió el ataque de éste, impidiendo así que Marin fuera lastimada.

-¡Vaya, las dos traidoras se encuentran en mi poder!. Llevaré sus cabezas al Patriarca.- Trató de intimidarlas Featón, pero solo provoco una risa burlona de Shaina, ésta aun le resentía que se tuvo que hincar ante él en el pasado.

-Sólo alardeas, pero nunca cumples tu palabra. Por eso mismo perdiste la confianza del Patriarca.- anticipo la peliverde burlándose, mientras preparaba el ataque. Los guardias de Faetón se lanzaron contra ambas amazonas, siendo derrotados fácilmente.

Faeton temió enfrentarlas, conocía muy bien la fuerza y temple de ambas, pero Shaina fue quien lanzó el ataque hiriéndolo de gravedad.

-Tendré compasión de ti- Aunque tenía ganas de hacerle pagar la humillación, sintió que el cosmos de Atenea aun no la abandonaba del todo y se contuvo por ella. -Marín este imbécil nos puede ser de ayuda para llegar al Patriarca, tómalo y no lo dejes ir.- Determinó mientras le aventaba al derrotado rival a la amazona del Águila, ésta lo tomo por el cuello para sujetarlo.

Shaina arqueo su espalda por el dolor, la breve lucha le había abierto la herida que le causo Aioria en Japón y un hilo de sangre escapo de su máscara.

-¡Shaina, estas herida! Aun estas débil, debes irte, yo me encargare de todo.- Le aseguró Marín quien tampoco estaba libre de heridas, pero trataba aparentar que estaba bien, cuando a lo lejos se divisaban más guardias que venían dispuestos a atraparlas.

-No digas tonterías, te digo que te vayas, yo los eliminaré.- Shaina se preparó para el combate que se avecinaba, le molestaba tanto pelear con los guardias a quienes consideraba inferiores.

Marin entendiendo que el plan de la peliverde era mejor, aprovecho la distracción que provocó su amiga y se fue con Faetón.

Como era de esperarse, los guardias no fueron rival para la amazona de Ofiuco, aunque sí lograron dejarla exhausta; ahora ella debía de seguir a Marin para juntas llegar con el Patriarca.

Cuando Shaina vio a Marin, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se tensó de inmediato, ya que su amiga no estaba sola, pudo comprender que Marin había salvado a Seiya de algún peligro pues esta yacía en el suelo y el caballero de Pegaso estaba a un lado de ella. Shaina aún no estaba lista para verle, "_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo se comportará él? ¿Qué debo decir? Y si mejor espero_ _a que se vaya, debe de continuar con la batalla, no puede quedarse con Marin con mucho tiempo" _pensaba mientras se mordía un labio y se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo. _"¡No! Marin no me hubiera dejado sola. ¡Vamos Shaina! respira y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado"_ Respiró hondo y se acercó a ellos. Seiya la volteo a ver, abrió grandes sus grandes y sin darse cuenta sonrió al verla.

-Shaina.-

-Yo me encargaré de ella.- Dijo tratando que los nervios no la traicionarán- Anda, tú debes irte.-

\- Pero Shaina, ¡Estas a salvo!…yo…-

-No pierdas más el tiempo.- interrumpió la amazona, no quería dar oportunidad a tener un diálogo con él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes en completo silencio, comprendieron que tenían mucho que decirse. La amazona agradecía por su máscara, podía ocultar la mirada que confirmaba el amor que sentía. Él, en cambio, no sabía cómo responder a esta nueva Shaina que se le presentaba.

-Debes irte.- Insistió la peliverde rompiendo con ese silencio.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza – Gracias Shaina.- Y retomó su camino dándole la espalda.

Shaina suspiró con pesar al verlo partir y bajo la mirada, era lo mejor, lo entendía, pero le hubiera gustado estar un poco más con él, levantó la vista para verlo una última vez y sin pensarlo, se escuchó así misma llamándolo, cerró los ojos arrugando toda su cara _"¿Qué hice? Tonta", _esperando que Seiya no la hubiera escuchado abrió los ojos y lo vio allí, a unos cuantos pasos, pero viéndola de frente, sí la había escuchado, _"Genial, ahora di algo, no puedes quedar como idiota"_ se ordenó a sí misma.

-…Aun me debes una batalla y cuando regreses me la cobraré.- "_Si, claro, habla de batallas" _se regañó mentalmente por la pobreza de su argumento.

El caballero de Pegaso la vio fijamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- Esta bien.-

-Prométeme que no morirás.- Tuvo que poner los pies tensos para reprimirse y no lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Te lo prometo.- contestó el Pegaso con voz firme, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la estancia del Patriarca.

Shaina lo vio partir orando a todos los dioses porque lo mantuvieran con vida, volteó hacia Marin quien yacía en el suelo, la cargó y la sentó al pie de las escalinatas, se lamentó no poder ofrecer mejor ayuda a su amiga, quien despertó gritando el nombre de su antiguo discípulo.

Shaina la tranquilizó y le hizo saber dónde estaban y lo que había ocurrido mientras ella yacía inconsciente, después de eso la interrogó sobre el resultado de su búsqueda en Star Hill. La pelirroja le contó qué en la cima de la montaña, encontró el cadáver del verdadero Patriarca, por lo que el caballero contra el que Seiya estaba luchando, era un impostor. Ambas se preguntaron quién podría ser ese, quién fue capaz de matar al más poderoso de los ochenta y ocho caballeros de Atenea. Shaina, con el único deseo de proteger a Seiya le propuso que se unieran a la batalla, si bien, podían no ser rivales para el impostor, al menos darían oportunidad al caballero de Bronce para salvar a Saori. Marin la miraba mientras aún permanecía sentada; antes de la batalla contra Faetón, había tenido una más y eso, más las rosas de Afrodita, la tenían demasiado débil. Le hubiera gustado complacer a su amiga, pero le dijo que más que ser una oportunidad, en el estado en que se encontraba, sería un estorbo.

-Además, tu tampoco te encuentras libre de heridas y aunque tu preocupación por la vida de Atenea me sorprende, creo que no seremos de mucha ayuda para Seiya.- Prosiguió la amazona del Águila.

_-_No es preocupación por la vida de Atenea- contesto con exasperación- Es que… todos los caballeros de bronce han muerto, no podemos dejar a Seiya solo.- La desesperación se apoderaba de la peliverde al no poder convencer a Marin mientras caminaba inquieta de un lado.

Marin se quitó la máscara y sonrió -¿Tanto lo quieres?- Se atrevió a preguntar, provocado que Shaina para en seco y se sonrojara al máximo, no supo que decir, la pregunta le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Si no fuera Marin, le haría pagar su atrevimiento, prefirió darle la espalda y contemplar la luna que se asomaba, se llevó una mano al cuello para aligerar la angustia que sentía.

De repente ambas sintieron como un cosmos se hacía presente en el lugar de la batalla, se voltearon a ver, tratando de adivinar a quien le pertenecía dicha energía; en cuanto lo supo, Marin se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia Shiana, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ofiuco.

-Puedes estar tranquila, ese es el caballero del Fénix que ha regresado.-

Shaina volteó a verla, ese comentario, aunque eran buenas noticias, no aligeraba su ansiedad y decidiendo que no necesitaba a Marin para hacerse presente en la batalla, estaba por anunciarle su resolución a la amazona del Águila, cuando ambas vieron que un reflejo fuerte de luz fue lanzado desde el templo de Atenea con dirección al reloj de fuego y al lugar donde debería estar Saori, pero fue interrumpido de manera abrupta, ninguna de la dos sabía que podría significar eso y después, una luz igual de intensa provino del lugar donde yacía Atenea, Marin tomó de la mano a Shaina y con evidente emoción en sus ojos y voz le anunció que Seiya había salvado a su Diosa.

Shaina respiró aliviada – Vamos ya con Seiya.- Dijo casi suplicando, estrechando más fuerte la mano de Marín.

-¡No, aun no! Mira, Saori viene, sus caballeros dorados le rinden pleitesía, esperémosla aquí.- Propuso la pelirroja evidentemente emocionada por la recepción a la Diosa Atenea.

Shaina se impacientaba, ella no quería verla, su corazón y su mente le instaban a ir con Seiya, pero recordando que ahora su futuro como caballero dependía de Saori, decidió hacer caso a Marin y cuando la diosa llegó a ellas, les brindó una cálida sonrisa. Marin fue la primera en hacer una reverencia, Shaina contrajo los músculos de su cara en evidente desacuerdo con esa acción, ella también tendría que reverenciarla y comprometiendo todo su orgullo, vio de reojo a Milo quien integraba el cortejo de la Diosa, éste con la mirada le indico que lo hiciera, así que la amazona no tuvo más remedio que reverenciarla.

Saori notó lo forzado de la situación, sabía que había muchas cosas de que hablar con la amazona, y sin dejar de sonreír, les agradeció a ambas su esfuerzo en la batalla. Siguió su camino hacia su propio templo para poner fin a esta guerra.

Cuando todos se les adelantaron a las dos amazonas, Marín tomó de un brazo a Shaina deteniéndola para quedar atrás del contingente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- La cuestiono con evidente molestia.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿De qué hablo? De esa tonta actitud tuya, todos notaron tu renuencia a reverenciar a Atenea ¿Qué te pasa?.- Marin adoptó la postura que tomaba con Seiya cada vez que le llamaba la atención, su quijada estaba tensa y la mirada era tan penetrante que la amazona de Ofiuco se intimido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo que…-

-Escúchame bien- La interrumpio. -Lo que haya ocurrido entre tú y Seiya, cualquier cosa, buena o mala, no puedes culparla a ella, ¡Esta claro! Así tampoco, cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado entre ellos dos, no puede interferir en tu futuro como caballero. ¡No seas tonta!- Habló de una manera tan enérgica que dejó sin argumentos a Shaina, quien asombrada por la actitud de Marin y aún más por la suya propia al no responderle, solo bajo la cabeza y siguieron caminando en silencio.

Shaina sabía que Marin tenía razón, debía dejar de lado esa postura de ver a Saori como rival, no lo era y nunca lo fue, además era su Diosa y le debía toda la lealtad del mundo. Mientras la amazona pensaba en esto, sentía como su estómago se hacía pesado y esa pesadez subía hasta su garganta.

Ambas llegaron al templo de Atenea y no pudieron evitar correr hacia el cuerpo herido de Seiya, quien estaba inconsciente. Shaina, sin importarle guardar apariencias, acarició con suavidad el rostro del caballero y permaneció ajena a la lucha, solo sabía que mataría a cualquiera que volviera hacerle daño a su amado.

Cuando la batalla terminó, con el suicidio de Saga de Géminis, quien fue el que había matado tanto a Aiorios como al verdadero Patriarca; todos los presentes sintieron como en el ambiente reinaba la paz y el amor de Atenea. Los caballeros dorados tomaron en sus brazos a los caballeros de bronce heridos. Shaina estaba a punto de abrazar a Seiya para sostenerlo en su regazo, cuando Saori se le acercó y sin decirle nada tomó su lugar y fue ella quien sostuvo al caballero del Pegaso para agradecerle por haberla salvado.

Shaina se apartó de inmediato, se sintió humillada y relegada, las lágrimas en sus ojos se asomaban copiosamente, ¿Cómo ver en esa mujer a su diosa? Se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para irse del lugar, pero Marin la detuvo, la abrazó y le pidió que la ayudará a sostenerse de pie, Shaina lo hizo, pero apartando su vista de Saori abrazando Seiya.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Aldebarán, caballero dorado de Tauro, se acercó a Atenea y le solicito a Seiya para cargarlo, ella asintió y ordenó dispusieran habitaciones para los caballeros de bronce donde pudieran recuperarse de sus heridas. Marin fue detrás de Aldebaran. Shaina se quedó sola, se sentía terriblemente fuera de lugar, hasta que escucho la voz de Milo llamándola, él estaba cargando a Hyoga.

-Shaina, me ayudas por favor.-

Ella dijo sí, moviendo la cabeza y fue a donde el caballero, en su camino cruzo mirada con Saori, quien le sonrió, ella por su parte solo inclinó su cabeza.

Ya estando en la habitación designada para el caballero del Cisne y después de asegurarse que estuviera bien atendido por los sirvientes del santuario, Milo lo dejó y salió con Shaina.

-¿Cómo éstas?- Preguntó el dorado.

-Bien- Respondió Shaina encogiéndose de hombros.

-Imagino lo difícil que puede ser todo esto para ti, solo te pido que no dejes que tu ego le gane a la razón.-

Shaina se estaba hartando de ese discurso. –No sé de qué hablas.- contesto fingiendo no entender lo que Milo le decía.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, a esa escena tonta de resistirte a reverenciarla. Ella es nuestra Diosa y no importa si es la novia, amante o lo que sea de Seiya, eso no debe limitar tus deberes y obligaciones hacia ella.- Su mirada era fría y directa, se acercó a la amazona para tomarla de los hombros y obligarla a que lo viera.

-Eso me queda muy claro, puedes estar seguro.- Su tono de voz revelaba lo mucho que resintió esas palabras, estaba al borde de soltar el llanto por la impotencia que sentía.- Sólo que…han pasado muchas cosas en estos días… que… es difícil asimilarlo todo de golpe.- Y soltó el llanto que contenía, hablando de manera entrecortada.- Primero le digo a Seiya que lo amo, luego soy una traidora para el Santuario, tú me amenazas de muerte y ahora debo serle leal a la mujer que es amada por Seiya.- Para cuando termino de hablar, había buscado el abrazo y consuelo de su amigo.

Milo la abrazó con fuerza –No seas tonta, sabes bien que jamás podría hacerte daño, aunque hay algo que no te puedo perdonar. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías que Saori Kido es la verdadera Atenea? ¿Por qué me ocultaste eso?.-

-Por todo lo que ella representaba en ese momento, ¿Cómo ver a mi diosa en la mujer que tiene al hombre que amo? Era reconocer que ella es superior a mí en todo sentido, en poder, en estatus y hasta en el amor. Una cuestión de ego, supongo. Además, creí que esta batalla tardaría mucho en llegar, que ella no ocuparía su lugar tan pronto.- Dijo ella temiendo la reacción de su amigo por sus últimas palabras, empleando de nuevo el tono de confianza que tenía con él y aferrándose aún más a su regazo.

-¡Eres profana! Y nunca pensaste justo lo contrario ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¡Serás la única guerrera que aun sabiendo quién era su diosa, siguió contra ella! y ¿Cuál va a ser tu justificación? "Lo siento tanto, es que estaba celosa de Usted".- Dijo esto último imitando la voz de amazona mientras la alejaba lo suficiente como para verle la cara.

Shaina hizo los ojos hacia arriba, por un lado, estaba contenta de que ese hombre frente a ella volviera a ser su amigo, pero seguía odiando la forma en que la impacientaba.

-Pues no sé, cuando llegue el momento, pensaré en algo.- Dijo tratando de verse tranquila.

-¡Sí que eres una verdadera serpiente!- Sonrió Milo mientras la veía divertido – Por lo pronto lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de lado esa tosquedad y esos celos tontos, y comportarte como una amazona leal y obediente. ¿Queda claro?- cambió su mirada por una seria pero de total confidencia.

Ella sonrió, el que ese hombre volviera a ser su amigo le alegró el alma, lo abrazó con más fuerza aun y solo respondió: Si, queda claro.

-Bueno, ya estuvo bien de que me abraces, van a pesar que tú y yo somos algo y arruinarás mi reputación- La aparto de su lado, mientras ella lo veía con ironía, él la beso en la frente como acostumbraba. – Iré a mis aposentos y tu deberías ir a tu casa, mañana será un día totalmente diferente a los que hemos vivido aquí.- El caballero dorado empezó a caminar y ella lo hizo detrás de él, hasta que sus caminos se separaron.

Gracias por leerme, espero que todos se encuentren bien en estos tiempos difíciles.

Especial agradecimiento a Guest, Layla MT, ShainaCobra, Génesis, Ariscereth y Beauty-amazon. Sus comentarios me animan a seguir.

Saludos!


End file.
